Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer
by Vergil Leonidas
Summary: They rebelled againsted their own kind. Faced with treatment they didn't deserve but even then found a new family. A reason to continue fighting and to survive. But the question is... Can he win? Can he protect what he loves? Will he protect the girl he came to love, or will he fail and die together with her. Vergil (OC)XMirajane. Warning: story contains elements from DMC.
1. Enter: Dark Slayer

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Abillities** **or Powers**"

"_**Author Note**_"

_**In this story my OC is 14 years old right now and he is 167 cm tall, at this point canon characters are Makarov-82, Gildarts-39, Macao-30, Laxus-17, Mirajane-13, Gray-12, Lucy-11, Lisanna-10 and Wendy-6 years old, right now it's year X778**_

_**Yes, another rewrite, one that I didn't want to do though. After reading latest Fairy Tail chapter it became clear that my story would have a plot hole if I left it the way it was. It contradicts with chapter 381 and I don't want to have that especially since it concerns Mira and her siblings joining Fairy Tail. So hopefully Hiro won't make me rewrite this again.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or anything else related to it, although I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

Arc 1 – Infestant Arc

* * *

Chapter 1 – Enter: Dark Slayer

* * *

Have you heard about it? The Demon World? When I was just a little girl my grand grandmother told me and my brother stories about it. A story began even before our world existed, when the two demons clashed, however only one was left standing. But that's another story, the story my grand grandmother told me began exactly 93 years ago. A demon who had served to the king of the Demon World fell in love with a human and was forced to hide, although he did fight against other demons from time to time. However, six years later a child whose father was a demon and whose mother was a human was born, although under certain circumstances he turned from the half demon into pure demon.

Years later he would rebel against his own kind, against demons, for the sake of the Human World, for the sake of his beloved guild, another friendly demon and a human **Take Over** mage that he came to love. At first I didn't believe in that, unlike my little brother who just loved listening about that demon, in fact he sometimes played around saying that he is reborn Dark Slayer. Although our grand grandmother told us that he did have a striking resemblance to that demon. Of course I laughed at it, saying that he couldn't look like someone who never existed. But, Dark Slayer existed. How do I know? I'll tell you after I finish his story.

* * *

-Third pov-

Magnolia X778

On the hill near Magnolia a fourteen year old white haired boy and wolf-like creature looked at the town in front of them, the boy had a big black backpack on his back, dark blue shirt with yellow lightning on it along with dark grey pants and black boots and gloves. He had somewhat spiky hair and large lightning shaped scar on under and above his right eye. As for his companion he was a small brown wolf who could almost easily sit on someone's shoulder. So other that two pairs of golden eyes duo seemed normal, however, those eyes said it all, boy and his companion were demons and cold look in the boy's eyes said that he was dangerous, needless to say the dark colors of his clothes didn't help.

"We are finally here..." Wolf-like creature said.

"Remind me once again why are we even here. The last thing I need is involving myself with humans. I've had enough of that and same goes for you. To make matters worse, there is no doubt about it, they will be scared of us and eventually try to make us leave. Just like people from every other town we were in." Boy said in rather cold tone.

"If you are going to fight to protect them, than you need to have some sort of relationship with them, even if it's just with a selected few. Also, there is always a chance that this town would be different. Don't you think that Vergil?" Creature softly asked and the boy, now named Vergil, simply snorted as a reply.

"You shouldn't snort. It makes you look even more unfriendly than you already look." Small demon advised.

"I'm not friendly person and you know that Blaiddmon." Vergil replied.

"You aren't hostile person either." Blaiddmon simply remarked.

"Oh really? If I'm not friendly and I'm not hostile what am I then?" Vergil asked.

"Idiot. That's what you are. Although cold bastard who doesn't care about others until he gets to know them could also do the job of describing you." Blaiddmon pointed out.

"I could cut you into small pieces." Vergil stated and Blaiddmon softly chuckled.

"Too bad for you, I know that you won't do that." Smaller demon said.

-Vergil's pov-

Why the hell did I allow him to drag me into this? I was supposed to train or have one last search for Grom. But no, I just had to listen to Blaiddmon and end up in a yet another place that's full of humans. What else could go wrong?

"Let's go and join Fairy Tail." No way, I must have heard him wrong. Did Blaiddmon just figure out a way to make things even worse.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked, although I wasn't fond of what he was going to say.

"Sure. I said: "Let's go and join Fairy Tail." Should I repeat it once again?" Blaiddmon repeated the same thing and little amount of hope that I actually had, not that he would believe me, shattered.

"Are you out of your mind? What should I do in a place with so many humans?" I asked while I tried to suppress frown.

"My mind is perfectly fine, in fact, joining a guild would help both you and me." He said and I simply groaned, knowing that I'm about to get another lecture from the demon who was actually more than three years younger than me.

"You'll finally bond with humans once again. I'll find new friends and we can make money, get stronger and make sure you don't turn into emotionless idiot." Blaiddmon stated and I blinked. Did he just skip lecturing me? Maybe he'll just continue.

"Lead the way." I gave in since I knew that any and every kind of struggle would be just plain pointless. That was just how Bliaddmon was, when he had something he wanted to do or get he would eventually find a way to get what he wanted.

"Well since you are so eager to go I have no other option but to comply, now do I?" He... He just teased... What in the hell is happening here?!

"Shut up..." I muttered and he laughed, making things even worse. Although I could see that something was bothering him, he tried to cover it, but I knew that he was simply nervous about joining that guild. I guess I would also be nervous in his position, he wants to join, yet he knows that they might not accept us. Huh? He stopped, I wonder why... Now I remember, it's been far longer than usually...

"I'm tired." He simply stated as he jumped up onto my left shoulder and I couldn't help but grin a bit.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to smile from time to time. You always grin or smirk, but you never smile!" Blaiddmon complained much to my annoyance as we finally reached the town, now all we have to do is find that damn Fairy Tail. But one thing is bothering me... Humans... Why am I even bothering, they don't care about that small chance that there is a demon out there that actually wants to help them. Well, I don't really blame them after everything they went through in the past because of us, if I take that into consideration we don't really deserve anything better than this...

"With everyone running into their houses and throwing things at us we can't really ask for any direction now can we." Blaiddmon said after a long sigh.

"Maybe someone will throw a map or something." I said as I dodged another bottle, seriously if I wanted to I could just kill every single one of them, but that wouldn't make me any better than other bastards, however as I looked forward I saw a rather big building.

"Although I doubt we'll need directions, or maps. That building over there is most likely that Fairy Tail you keep talking about." I sad as I pointed toward huge building consisting of three floors, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs consisted of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessed simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building also had a large entrance and above it was the Guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners. This sure is a nice building who knows maybe those mages would give us a chance. Either way now that I take a closer look I can also sense rather powerful magic power...

-Third pov-

"Well that's it, isn't it?" Blaiddmon stated and Vergil nodded before walking in. Inside of the building he saw that the most of those who were in the Guild were older than 20 years, then he noticed a pink haired boy fighting against almost naked raven haired boy albeit their fight was interrupted by the girl with scarlet hair who wore armor. Three kids, however weren't the only young mages in the guild, two demons noticed a girl with a brown hair that drank her juice with smaller blue haired girl and blond teen leaning against a pillar. Vergil looked around the guild and soon he saw an extremely short and elderly man with only outer rims of his head containing white hair and a thick white mustache who wore a dark blue jacket with yellow kimono with green stripes under it, dark blue pants and some sort of an hat.

"Hi everyone!" Blaiddmon announced their presence in soft yet loud voice and everyone looked at the duo. Needless to say it wasn't too long until they noticed Vergil's cold golden eyes and Blaiddmon's cheerful golden eyes and just like Vergil expected, they didn't look friendly, they were in fact prepared to take him on if he showed any sign of being a potential danger.

"As you see, it doesn't matter where we go, it's always the same old story." Vergil said as Blaiddmon looked down with sorrow filled eyes.

"Yeah..." Smaller demon muttered and duo turned around to leave.

"Wait. Can we help you with something my boy?" Old man asked as he walked up to Vergil, who stopped and turned around to look at him.

"My friend here was thinking about joining you. So I wanted to know if your guild accepts demons. But since you gave us rather clear answer I wouldn't waste our time here." Vergil said with a dead serious look on his face.

"They want to join?" "They are demons, aren't they? Can we trust them?" "Look at that demon, he is just a kid, even demon kids are capable of becoming kind." "Maybe we could give them a chance?" "That smaller one looks all right, but white haired one looks kind of dangerous." "Didn't he just use "friend" to describe that demon next to him?" "Yeah I never thought I'd hear that word coming out of demon's mouth." And all other kinds of comment were heard throughout the entire guild until Makarov silenced them with a simple cough.

"I apologize for our hostility, we aren't used to demons coming here. Sure, you..." Makarov tried to say, but he was interrupted by raven haired half naked kid.

"They can't join! A demon like you will only kill us when we lower our guard!" He said as memories of another demon destroying his town and his teacher sacrificing to stop him flashed in front of his eyes.

"Gray! Let Master decide!" Red haired girl scolded him as she slammed her fist into his head.

"I heard enough. A boy probably said what most of you actually feel. Even if we joined with that kind of fake accepting this place could never be our home." Vergil said and left the guild with still sulking Blaiddmon on his shoulder.

"_Was it a wrong decision to just let him walk away?_" Makarov wondered as he looked outside to where Vergil and Blaiddmon were just now.

-Few hours later, in the East Forest-

Vergil and Blaiddmon walked through the forest when they suddenly faced five mountain vulcans but Vergil didn't seem to be interested in taking the fight way too seriously.

Music – Devil May Cry Anime OST – The Reaper

"Are you finished with sulking?" Vergil asked as he looked at his smaller companion.

"I'm not! I know I should be used to it but it still hurts when they act like that." Blaiddmon said as his voice trembled and Vergil sighed as vulcans attacked them. However, Vergil dashed toward vulcans and punched two of them with enough force to push them back, although remaining vulcans tried to continue their attack on two demons.

"**Devil Arms: Dark Edge**!" Vergil called out as large sword appeared in his right hand and he swing it toward three vulcans before making small cuts on their abdomens.

"You'll pay for this!" One of the vulcans roared at Vergil who smirked.

"Come and get me. Pinky Hearts..." Vergil taunted vulcans who attacked him in pure rage.

Vergil ducked under one of the vulcan's fist and quickly landed a powerful uppercut on its chin, however, before he could continue his assault Vergil was interrupted by two vulcans attempting to punch him from opposite sides, so the young demon took this opportunity to jump up and cause two animals to hit each other.

Vergil kicked one of the three remaining vulcans with enough force to knock him right into fourth vulcan and now with four vulcans being unconscious Vergil fired **Lightning Dragon's Roar** at them and last vulcan who was unlucky enough to be in Vergil's range. Although, he restricted himself into only hurting group of animals instead of killing them. With five vulcans being unconscious Vergil's sword disappeared.

Music End

"This was boring..." Vergil muttered as he continued walking deeper into the forest until he reached a lake.

"Are you interested in eating any fish tonight?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon slowly nodded as Vergil jumped into the lake and getting out only few minutes later with large fried fish.

"Another meal prepared with lightnings. You should have found a **Fire Dragon**." Blaiddmon said as he looked at electricified fish.

"I'm more natural with lightnings so you'll have to deal with it." Vergil replied as his Dark Edge appeared once again and he cut the fish into small pieces. Two demons soon finished their meal and prepared to leave when they heard footsteps of someone who was running. Soon enough, they saw the pink haired boy from the guild.

"You are a demon right?" Boy asked.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" Vergil replied.

"I am Natsu! Fight me demon!" Natsu challenged causing two demons to blink.

"Fight you? You want to fight against Vergil?" Blaiddmon asked and Natsu nodded.

"This will be amusing. Come on kid." Vergil challenged and Natsu jumped toward him.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu shouted.

"Well here is your **Fire Dragon Slayer**. You can ask him to cook intsead of me next time we see him." Vergil said with an amused look on his face as he caught Natsu's forearm.

"That's not going to be good enough." Vergil noted as he landed a light punch on Natsu's face.

"I'm not finished! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu attacked once again.

"If you want to play like that be my guest! **Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" Vergil countered with his own **Roar** which easily overpowered Natsu's and just as it was about to hit Natsu Vergil moved his head slightly to his side causing it to miss Natsu.

"You are also **Dragon Slayer**?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Vergil is Lightning Dragon Slayer." Blaiddmon answered.

"Do you know where Igneel is? Did your Dragon disappear as well?" Natsu asked eager to hear answers to his questions.

"I'm afraid I don't know where Igneel is, however my Dragon, Lightning Dragon Grom disappeared on 7th July last year." Vergil replied.

"That's the same day Igneel disappeared!" Natsu shouted.

"_Two Dragons disappeared on the same day, there has to be some sort of connection_." Vergil thought.

"Anyway why are you here?" Blaiddmon asked.

"I wanted to catch some fish and then I saw you so I wanted to fight." Natsu explained.

"I see. So you don't mind us being demons?" Blaiddmon hopefully asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with you two. But others don't like you and they don't trust you. I don't really understand those things but you two have a bad smell, I can smell blood on you. That makes you bad persons." Natsu said and Vergil smirked.

"It must be due to our latest victims. Don't you think Blaiddmon?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Yeah, there was lots of blood there." Blaiddmon answered and Natsu took a step back.

"How can you talk about killing as if it doesn't matter to you?" Natsu asked as he took another step back.

"Because it doesn't matter to us. Lives that we took yesterday have no meaning to us. We don't actually enjoy it but it's difficult to make that smell go away. You should run away boy. Who knows who will be our next victim, it might just be you." Vergil said in the coldest voice he could muster as Natsu ran away.

-With Natsu-

"_They are monsters. Is that what a demon is? Killing machine? How could he be so cruel and yet barely be older than me? He seemed to be nice ,but it was just an act, he was going to kill us._" Natsu thought as he ran through the forest oblivious to the danger that approached him and just as he finally stopped he saw a strange creature jumping out of the trees. It looked like a hybrid between a goat and a human. It had vile green colored skin and had wings.

"Another human. I'll enjoy killing you." Creature said as it flew toward Natsu who barely dodged it's attack, however one of the claws grazed his left shoulder.

"Not bad. I like it when they resist even though it's futile." Creature said, however before it could continue its asault Natsu saw lightning striking in front of him.

"This peaceful forest is the last place I thought I'd find more demons." Vergil said as he faced the creature.

"You!" Natsu shouted as he looked at the demon's back.

"Stay there kid. I won't allow it to hurt you any more than it already did." Vergil said as Natsu's eyes widened.

"You are going to help me?" Natsu asked.

"Of course he is going to help you. In the last year we went from place to place and killed many demons who threatened to hurt humans. In the Demon World he is known under an alias Dark Slayer, a demon who became demon hunter." Blaiddmon who just joined them explained and Natsu looked at Vergil in awe.

Music – Devil May Cry Anime OST - Bullet

"You shouldn't talk that much Blaiddmon. **Devil Arms: Dark Edge**." Vergil called out and his sword appeared yet again.

"Eh? So a demon who kills other demons is actually a kid? Am I supposed to believe that you really are Dark Slayer?" Demon asked, but Vergil remained calm before suddenly dashing toward the demon and cutting it's right arm off.

"Was this enough of an answer?" Vergil casually asked as the demon turned toward him and attempted to punch him with his remaining hand, however Vergil blocked his punch.

"I have killed so many demons like you that I know every trick you could use, it's over for you." Vergil said as he lifted his left hand and pointed toward the sky.

"**Devil Arms: Death Blade**." He calmly called out and another sword appeared in his left hand before Vergil descended his arm and cut the demon in half.

Music ends

"He... he killed that demon just like that..." Natsu stuttered.

"That's the only way, demons like that can only stop once they die or in this case get killed. Most of the demons will never change, they will always follow their instincts and then only chose who will suffer because of them. Some demons are yet to decide on that, Vergil is one of them." Blaiddmon said and Natsu looked confused.

"I don't think I get you." Natsu admitted.

"You don't need to get what he is saying. It doesn't matter to you anyway. Now let me see that wound." Vergil said and Natsu unwillingly nodded as he took his shirt off and Vergil took the small bottle which had green fluid in it out of his backpack.

"In case you want to know, that demon is called Goatling, they aren't weak but they don't have what it takes to take down someone who has basic knowledge about demons in one on one battle, that's why I killed it rather easily." Vergil explained.

"Were you using **Requip**?" Natsu anded and Vergil shok his head.

"That's special ability we demons can use. By binding our soul to certain weapon we can summon it whenever we need it. It doesn't require magic so it's not **Requip**. Weapons that can be used like this are called Devil Arms." Vergil explained although Natsu had somewhat confused look.

"It doesn't matter. You'll understand one day." Blaiddmon said as Vergil chacked Natsu's wound.

"All right, it's not that bad. Let someone clean the wound and then apply this onto it, let it dry naturally, do not use your **Fire Magic**. Then just bandage the wound and change bandages twice in one day until the wound heals up." Vergil said and when he saw the uneasy look on **Dragon Slayer**'s face he sighed before going through his backpack once again until he found a notebook and a pencil. He then wrote down instructions and handed it to the boy along with a small bottle.

"There. Give this to someone in your guild." Vergil said as Natsu took bottle and paper.

"Um, demon." Natsu called out as Vergil stood up.

"What is it now kid?" Vergil asked as he looked toward Natsu.

"Thanks! I'll tell Gramps about this. Next time you come to Fairy Tail join us!" Natsu said and Vergil's eyes widened a bit as Blaiddmon smiled.

"Thanks Natsu!" Blaiddmon replied.

"Hey demons. What are your names?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Blaiddmon." Blaiddmon happily introduced himself.

"Vergil Leonidas." Vergil said with a smirk.

"You two aren't as ad as you look. Although you do smell like blood." Natsu said and Vergil grinned.

"Actually I smell like demon's blood, although, now I am kind of covered in blood." Vergil pointed out as Blaiddmon and Natsu looked at his now bloody shirt.

"Well you can't slay demons at point black range without getting covered with blood, now can you?" Blaiddmon rhetorically asked and Vergil grinned again.

"Anyway Natsu we won't stay in Magnolia any longer, we can't really stay in one place due to how humans see us, but it was nice to meet a human who eventually thanked us for something. Thank you for that." Vergil said and although both Natsu and Blaiddmon frowned Blaiddmon jumped on Vergil's shoulder and two demons disappeared before Natsu could say anything else.

-Two weeks later-

Vergil and Blaiddmon finally arrived in yet another village, after passing through two towns and another village and recieving the same treatment like in Magnolia when it came to ordinary humans they weren't really hopeful about new village. However shouting caught their attention as they approached a big group of people who threw rocks toward one house.

-Vergil's pov-

What's with these humans? First they do this to us and now they are turning against their own kind... I'll never understand them...

"Blaiddmon, what do you think is going on?" I quietly asked.

"I'm not sure, let's take a closer look." He suggested and I nodded as we got behind the group that was oblivious to our presence.

"Get out!" One of the humans shouted as he threw yet another rock at the house.

"Get out of the village!" Another shouted.

"How long are you gonna stay?!" One asked rather harshly. I didn't like them, they were trying to make someone leave and it looks like those people couldn't or didn't want to defend themselves so I approached the house until I was almost in front of the house, it seems like villagers thought that I was one of them or simply chose to ignore me, for whatever reason they seemed to have more important business.

"Demon-possessed!" Now this one surprised me and angered me to be frank. What's so wrong with someone to cause these bastards to call him or her a demon.

"Your family is cursed!"

"As long as you're here misfortune will continue in this village." They continued stooping lower and lower as I jumped up finally catching their attention, however, one of the rocks flew toward the window and broke it before I could stop it, to make matters worse, it hit one of the... kids... I was frozen... shocked... disgusted... I could somehow understand the way they treated us but this... They are just kids! How could they? My body was frozen and I could notice that Blaiddmon had similiar thoughts, but my eyes never left three kids in the room. Tall white haired boy in a suit, a small white haired girl in a pink dress that was hugging another girl who was wearing a cloak, she was the one that got hit by the rock.

"Mira-nee are you okay?" Smaller girl asked.

"Sorry it's all my fault." Girl who I supposed was called Mira apologized and confused me. Villagers were the ones who should apologize here, not her.

"It's not your fault!" Boy assured her but she lifted her right hand.

"This wouldn't have happened." She said as bandages fell off and I saw it clearly, demonic arm... Now everything made sense, she was a human who somehow partially transformed into a demon and because of that... Because of that she was treated like this! I jumped down and was about to kill every single one of those humans when a small girl openned the window.

"Mira-nee defeated the demon that was doing bad things in the church! She did it for the village... This is too cruel! She was possessed because she defeated the demon. It's not Mira-nee's fault!" Small girl shouted and I looked up to see her crying.

"Stop it Lisanna." I heard that girl with demonic arm saying and then sobbing.

"Don't cry Elfman." She once again said but the villagers didn't stop they continued and I couldn't take it anymore as memories of all too familiar scene played in front of my eyes.

-Vergil's flashback, 11 years ago, third pov-

Vergil and his parents arrived into a village to buy some food, everything was fine, until one of the humans crashed into his father causing Sparda's sunglasses to fall down on the ground.

"I'm sorry my friend I didn't watch where I was goi...ng..." Man said as he looked into Sparda's eyes.

"A... A demon!" He shouted and everyone looked right toward them.

"Kiara! Why are you here you witch!" One of the humans shouted at Vergil's mother as he recognized her.

"Leave this village now! Whenever you are here nothing good happens!" Another human ordered as they began throwing things at the trio.

"We didn't do anything bad!" Vergil shouted and humans looked at him.

"You... How could you Kiara?! To have a contact with demons is one thing but to have a child with a demon?! You truly are out of your mind! Leave and take that worthless monster as far as you can!" Another human said, but he couldn't have known that those would be the last words he would ever say.

"**Devil Arms: Luce And Ombra**." Sparda said as two guns appeared in his hands and he shot down the same human who had just insulted his son.

"Listen carefully humans, I am a demon and I will act like a demon. I will destroy this village and kill every single one of you. But that depands on your actions, this one is to serve as an example. If you dare insult my wife or my son again I will follow my words. Keep your mouth shut and you'll live. Chose carefully after all you aren't dealing with another human here, you are dealing with a demon." Sparda said as villagers took cover and remained silent.

-Flashback ends-

Vergil's power grew stronger as his anger filled his heart.

"Say another word and you'll all die here!" He shouted as lightning surrounded him and villagers took few steps back.

"If you know what's good for you run as far as you can because I'm seriously pissed off." Vergil threatened and the villagers knew that he is serious so they had no other choice but to retreat. Vergil was about to walk away when the doors opened and small girl stepped out of the house.

"Wait... Please come in..." She said and he turned around making her eyes widen.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Blaiddmon asked and he nodded.

"You helped us... You couldn't be so bad..." She said and Vergil nodded as two demons joined her. Two demons were led to the room where other two siblings were and as soon as they came in golden eyes met sapphire blue ones.

"You are a demon..." Mira muttered and Vergil nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you." He assured her and she was slightly surprised.

"I heard your voice out there. Thanks for standing up for us." Mira thanked him and two looked at each other's eyes once again, there wasn't any fear in her eyes which surprised Vergil, as small bond began forming between human who would later be known as "The Demon" and a real demon.

"_If he wanted he could have already attacked us... And now that I have this arm, I can't call myself a human so what's the point of being scared of demons?_" Mira thought.

"_A human without any fear in her eyes, amusing..._" Vergil thought.

* * *

And that's how Dark Slayer met Mirajane Strauss and her siblings. Somewhat rough start don't you think? Grand grandmother stopped at this point and decided to continue the story later. But she did leave a hint for us to think about. "Life threatening situation will create an unbreakable bond." She told us and left while we tried our best to figure out what's going to happen next.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. So rough start for Vergil and Blaiddmon, but I find it much more believable than two demons coming in and being accepted without even a hint of hostility. It can be Fairy Tail as much as it wants to be no one will even potentially endanger those he cares about and a demon could be a potential danger, also those who read chapter 381 know that humans weren't fond of demons. So Vergil and Blaiddmon will have to prove that they don't want to hurt humans. **_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Birth Of Trust**_


	2. Birth Of Trust

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**ShadowSolaris29 – I agree, although this is my story if I want to follow the original plot, then I need to make changes if they are necessary. To be frank, I also hope that manga won't make me rewrite my story once again so I can finally catch up with it. I'll try to do my best and thanks for the support.**_

* * *

_**The Zero Dragon – Thank you for reviewing and pointing out my mistakes. I fixed dialogue mistake and I will continue writing it like "this", I don't feel like explaining why I wrote it the way I did before, but I'll say that different languages have different grammar, but I should have adapted to the grammar of the language in which I am writing. I'll ease up with the descriptions like you suggested. For Vergil, well he, along with some other characters, is heavily influenced by DMC characters, however he is not Devil May Cry's Vergil.**_

_**As for being lazy with describing him, I agree I was lazy about it, but I tried to fix it as much as I could in quick redo of the first chapter. I'll follow your advice on that although I will keep his pictures in case someone wants to have a clear picture of how he looks like. I'll try to keep my own way of writing and still explain what I feel is necessary, but I will pay more attention to those things. As for making this a crossover I don't think I'll do that because as I already said Vergil is influenced by DMC so for that reason this story will most likely stay in this category. I agree with what you pointed out about writing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving me constructive criticism.**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing. I agree latest chapter of Fairy Tail really is one of the best things if not the best thing that could happen to this story. I'm glad rewrite is much better than previous one and I hope I will be able to improve it even further or at least stay at this level. **_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Birth Of Trust

* * *

-Last time-

"You are a demon..." Mira muttered and Vergil nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you." He assured her and she was slightly surprised.

"I heard your voice out there. Thanks for standing up for us." Mira thanked him and two looked at each other's eyes once again, there wasn't any fear in her eyes which surprised Vergil, as small bond began forming between human who would later be known as "The Demon" and a real demon.

"_If he wanted he could have already attacked us... And now that I have this arm, I can't call myself a human so what's the point of being scared of demons?_" Mira thought.

"_A human without any fear in her eyes, amusing..._" Vergil thought.

"What's with those villagers? What they were doing was just too cruel." Blaiddmon said.

"It's because of my arm. We can't stay here any longer." Mira said.

"But, you helped them. Your sister said so. You are a human they shouldn't act like that." Blaiddmon pointed out and Vergil snorted.

"Blaiddmon, you should already know how most of the humans act. They see something they don't understand, can't control, or can't defeat and they'll try to make it disappear from their lives. Humans are afraid of us, and powers we have. If a human comes in any kind of close contact with demons they will face the same treatment as demons." Vergil explained.

"But Mira-nee defeated a demon! She didn't help him or anything like that!" Boy defended his sister.

"I said any kind of close contact. Become a demon's friend and you'll pay, kill it and you'll pay. If a human has enough power to kill the demon than that human has too much power and because of that power those weaker than her or him will most likely end up being scared of that human. Because your powers overpowered that demon you might be treated like a hero, but sooner or later they will show you that they are indeed scared of your powers." Vergil explained and Mira looked at her arm.

"What happened to me?" She asked and Vergil looked at her.

"I'm not sure, I have never seen anything like that. I have seen humans being possessed by a demon, but your case is special for some reason. I can't feel a demonic presence in you so I guess it's some sort of magic. But I only have knowledge about basic magic, so I can't say for sure." Vergil admitted.

"That old man in Fairy Tail could probably know something about this." Blaiddmon suggested.

"It's their decision. Do you want to come with us?" Vergil asked.

"Why should we trust you? We don't even know your names." Mira said and Vergil rubbed the back of his head while Blaiddmon smiled nervously.

"Sorry, we forgot…" Blaiddmon said, causing small girl to chuckle a bit.

"I am Blaiddmon and he is Vergil Leonidas. It's nice to meet you." Blaiddmon introduced them.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, these are my siblings, Elfman and Lisanna." Mira said and Vergil nodded.

"So do you want to come with us?" Blaiddmon hopefully asked.

"Lead the way." Mira answered when her siblings nodded.

"As you wish. We can leave as soon as you are ready." Vergil said and got out of the house.

"We'll wait outside of your house." Blaiddmon said as he followed Vergil.

-Outside, Vergil's pov-

I honestly don't like listening to people talking, but I can't help it. Blaiddmon said that we'll wait for them in front of their house but with my sensitive hearing I could hear what they were talking, at least they could have closed the window, that way I probably couldn't be able to hear them clearly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" That boy, Elfman was it, asked.

"We can't stay in the village. They seem to know someone who could tell me what this is." Mirajane answered and in her voice I could hear that she wasn't eager to go with us.

"Mira-nee if you don't want to go with them, we can go on our own." Her, I supposed, younger sister told her.

"No." Her reply surprised me, she wasn't eager to go with us, yet she refused to go without us. Why was this human so confusing?

"If I can't control myself, I could hurt you if we are alone, but with those demons with us I can at least hope that they will kill or at least stop me." She dared to say. She thought that we would kill a human? Well, yes, I probably would be able to kill humans if I was provoked or felt a need to do that, but still… Was it really that bad to have demonic powers?

"I'll look around to see if there are any demons around." I said and Blaiddmon nodded. Why was I leaving? I don't know… I couldn't care less… I didn't want it to be like this, but her words… I'd rather not hear them again…

I wasted about half an hour searching for any kind of demons, but I found none, but at least I had a chance to take a look at this village, not that I could do it peacefully with all those things being thrown at me, hell I even ended up catching perfectly fine tomato which was thrown at me. These humans surely don't value their food when they can waste it for something like this. I sniffed it to see if there is anything suspicious in it and when I saw it was just your normal tomato I took it and placed it inside of my backpack, food should never be thrown away without a good reason.

The village was rather plain, almost exactly the same bunch of houses with small backyards. If I didn't see how they acted I would have probably thought that this is a good place for settling down. Anyway, I made my way back to the siblings' house where I noticed three of them getting out with backpacks on their backs.

"We are ready." Mirajane said and Blaiddmon nodded as he jumped on my left shoulder.

Hours passed in silent walk toward Magnolia and we began losing daylight so I stopped.

"I take it you would use a break until the morning. Am I right?" I asked and looked at the trio behind me for the first time since we began walking. They were tired, especially the small girl, Lisanna.

"I'm hungry. Mira-nee do you have any food?" She asked as three siblings sat down on the grass.

"Sorry, Lisanna, I thought that we could find something in this forest when we decide to rest. I'll go and find us something to eat." Mirajane said and stood up.

"Catch." I said as I threw that same potato someone threw at me toward the siblings, Mirajane caught it and looked at me slightly confused.

"That's all I have, give it to your sister and stay here. I'll look around for something to eat and drink." I said and she looked skeptical.

"If I wanted to kill you I definitely wouldn't have used poison. As much as you'll find it hard to believe even demons like us have some principles. I will never resort to any kind of poison." I said and her eyes widened.

"How did you know?" She asked and I smirked.

"A demon like me could never earn the human's trust only by standing up for that human. I knew all along that you don't trust me or my friend, at least give us a chance we can't treat you worse than your own villagers did." I said in softest voice I could muster, I glanced at Blaiddmon and saw that he was more than shocked by my tone but I guess it's only natural, I almost never talked like that, no matter who I was talking to.

"Rest until I get there, I'll return with some fire woods and we'll set fire, I'll try to find some fruits while I'm at it. Blaiddmon will stay here with you, just in case something unexpected happens." I said and left the group on their own for now.

Since we were currently in the forest finding woods for fire wasn't heard and I managed to find some apples in quick search through the forest, I also found a small lake in the middle of the forest. To be frank, I'm not sure how clean this water is but it will do when we boil it. So I took the metal bottle out of my bag and filled it with water.

"Damn… How come I never took more bottles?" I began cursing my dislike for any kind of drinks. I just didn't like drinking anything and due to being a demon my bottle has been empty for around three days and now that I had human company I cursed not having enough space for water. Well, I hoped that they would have at least another bottle so that we could fill it with water.

With about a liter of water about ten apples and an armful of woods, I returned to where siblings and Blaiddmon rested.

"Here are some apples, eat them while I return with something else. I'll get the fire on and leave this until it boils just in case it's not good for drinking. There is a lake nearby so if any of you feel the need to wash up anything feel free to do that. I'll take you there when we eat." I said and three siblings nodded.

"Vergil-san?" Elfman called out to me.

"What is it?" I asked and looked at him.

"Do you need any help?" He asked and I returned to lighting the fire.

"No, thank you. You three probably aren't used to walking for this long, so you should rest as much as you can. Although, I do appreciate your offer." I said as I finally managed to make smoke appear.

"I really should have learnt **Fire Magic**…" I muttered as I spent another five minutes lighting the fire which finally came to life.

"To hell with this, from now on someone else is doing this." I muttered and suddenly heard small suppressed giggle from Lisanna.

"Don't Lisanna." Her older sister hushed her and wrapped her left arm around her in a protective manner causing me to let out a long sigh.

"Suit yourself." I muttered and left them alone once again.

Why am I even doing this? She isn't scared but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't trust us. It doesn't matter what I say or how I act… Is it really that pointless?

"You still don't get it?" All too familiar voice in my head asked.

It's been a while since you said something. To what am I supposed to thank for this honor? Huh, Anshoku?

"I got bored so I decided to talk with you for a bit." I heard him saying and snorted out loud.

You? The very same demon who gave me this scar decided to talk to me? I'm honored.

"Don't play around Vergil. Falling in love could be dangerous for you. You know what it did to Sparda. That girl could lead you to your own death. Stop while you can." He warned me and I frowned.

I'm not falling for that girl. As you have probably seen she doesn't trust me so we will separate as soon as we get to Magnolia. Anyway you shouldn't forget that I am a demon.

"And you shouldn't forget that you were once only a half demon. If it wasn't for me you would have remained being one. Being only a Cambion doesn't suit you." Anshoku arrogantly said.

I'm perfectly fine with being a Cambion thank you very much, but I need your power to defeat that bastard. And even if I was still a Cambion there is no way any human could ever know that, as long as I don't tell them they will never know. And I intend to keep my mother's identity a secret, if it was to be revealed it would raise many questions. After all a demon impregnating a human is unheard of.

"You got that right, yet since you yourself refuse to fall for a demon I guess that you either won't have any kids, or you'll follow Sparda's footsteps." Anshoku replied.

Shut up and leave me alone…

"As you wish." Anshoku laughed and I snorted as I continued walking through the forest when I heard something moving close to me. I turned around and saw two young rabbits and an older rabbit.

"Sorry little ones." I apologized as I sent small bolts toward them, just strong enough to paralyze them.

"**Devil Arms: Dark Edge**." I said as my sword appeared in my right hand and I prepared to kill three rabbits, but I made a mistake, I looked at them and they… What's wrong with me? I just can't bring myself to kill them…

"Damn it…" I muttered as my sword disappeared and I left them, paralyze wouldn't last for too long so they'll continue living… I guess we'll just have fish tonight.

-About an hour later, third pov-

Vergil had finally returned with a fish that was almost as big as him being impaled on his Dark Edge and carried above his head.

"Here it is." He said and held his sword above the fire.

"Welcome back." Blaiddmon said as Vergil looked around to see that only six apples have been eaten.

"You don't like apples, huh Mirajane?" Vergil asked surprising white haired girl.

"If it wasn't for the fish I would have thought that you never left." She said and looked at him.

"Well your siblings seem to at least trust me enough to eat what I bring, as for you… Well as your trust in me is right now, I highly doubt that you'd even sleep, let alone something else. Am I that untrustworthy?" Vergil asked with rather emotionless face.

"How am I supposed to trust a demon?" Mira asked.

"I fail to see how something as simple as being a demon makes me the demon." Vergil said and turned his attention to fish in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked but Vergil ignored her.

"If we truly were that bad you wouldn't be here. You would have died by our hands long ago…" Blaiddmon muttered in defeat, it looked like small demon accepted the fact that they will always be seen as only killing machines, nothing more, nothing less.

Fish was soon ready to be eaten so Vergil cut it into five pieces before giving four of them to Blaiddmon and siblings.

"Mirajane, I don't care what you think of me, but if you don't eat that you probably won't be able to go through tomorrow and you can bet that I won't stop only for you." He told her and to his surprise she took a bite only to spit it on his face before throwing fish away from her.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaimed in surprise.

"I will never trust a demon! If it wasn't for the likes of you we wouldn't have to leave the village! How dare you act as if you want to help us?!" She shouted at him before slapping him with her left hand. She fully expected him to kill or at least hurt her, but she had to do this. However, to her utter surprise he stood up swallowed his pride and sat down next to Blaiddmon.

"Mirajane…" Blaiddmon said slowly and Mira looked at him.

"Do that one more time and Vergil won't be the one to react, I will." He said in dangerously low voice.

"Let it go Blaiddmon." Vergil said as he bit his meal with enough force to crack bones in fish's body.

"Why would demons like us pay any attention to lowly humans." He said as he contained his anger.

-Few hours later, Mira's pov-

After Lisanna, Elfman and those two demons finished eating few hours have passed in silence, since I did those things to white haired demon my siblings didn't want to go to that lake so that we could avoid angering him. He surprised me, I'll admit that much, I never thought he would just let it go, he simply whipped the food off of his face and left me. And now two demons decided that he would be the second one to take a watch for tonight.

He wasn't that far away from me right now so I silently turned to my left and opened my eyes. Lisanna and Elfman were sleeping on my right and that other demon was on that side as well so I could look at him. I felt my anger boiling deep inside of me. How could he act as if we were supposed to trust him? I heard small footsteps going toward him so I closed my eyes.

"Vergil. It's your turn." I heard that other demon saying and after only a moment I heard him standing up.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered barely loud enough for me to hear him. After about five minutes I dared to open my eyes again and saw that other demon was sleeping so I turned around but while I turned around my blanket slipped. Damn it and on a night as cold as this one… I cursed in my mind as I tried to cover myself again without catching his attention, but suddenly I heard him standing up again and walking toward me.

My heart began beating faster as I thought that he would try to kill me while I'm sleeping but he… he actually took my blanket and covered me once again. Why? I wanted to open my eyes but, I forced myself to keep them shut…

"I know you are awake…" He muttered and I opened my eyes to see his emotionless face.

"It doesn't concern you." I told him quietly and he frowned a bit.

"Fine…" He said and just as he was about to leave me alone it just had to happen, my stomach couldn't have picked worse moment to announce its displeasure because of being empty.

"So you are hungry." He muttered and I growled at him but he went to where I was sitting before and took those four apples. Was he going to eat while I'm starving here? Damn him! He sat down next to me and halved one of the apples before doing it again with one of the halves. He held out one of the pieces to me and as much as I wanted to eat I refused to take anything from him.

"You little…" He growled and I could see that he was becoming impatient with every passing second and then he halved small piece of the apple again and forced my mouth open. I tried to scream but he placed small piece of the apple in my mouth and held them closed so I couldn't spit it out.

"There, that wasn't that hard now was it?" He asked as I was forced to swallow apple that was in my mouth. I grunted and stared at him in defeat. I opened my mouth to say that he is a scum only to have another piece of apple pushed into my mouth as he once again prevented me from spitting it out.

"You scum…" I insulted him and he only shuddered as he took another small piece of the apple and repeated the same thing that got me to swallow last two pieces.

"Shut up and eat." He ordered much to my annoyance.

"Wait." I said and he surprisingly did just that as I sat up.

"Here." He said as he placed another piece of apple in front of my mouth and since I knew I was defeated I opened my mouth. We repeated this until only one apple was left.

"You eat it…" I said and he blinked.

"Fine…" He said as he bit it and in few minutes it was gone.

"I guess you don't want to sleep." He pointed out.

"I might have allowed you to make me eat, but I will not trust you enough to fall asleep." I told him and he nodded.

"Fine by me. You'll eventually fall asleep. Be it tonight or tomorrow I don't care." He said and left me.

I spent the night looking at the sky while two demons changed places.

-Tomorrow, around noon-

We all got up early in the morning and continued walking toward Magnolia, however lack of sleep was getting the better of me, I felt like I was going to fall down any moment now.

"Mira-nee do you want to rest?" Lisanna asked me and I saw that white haired demon turning slightly to look at me.

"I'm fine…" I answered and saw him smirking, damn him he knew I wasn't going to last for much longer.

"You know we have to walk for at least another ten days if we want to reach Magnolia so if you are going to go through all those days without any sleep you might as well give up right now." He said and my eyes widened. How could have I forgotten about that? I continued walking however I failed to notice him stopping and before I could react I bumped into his back. When did he take his backpack off anyway? However, tiredness overwhelmed me as I leaned onto his back.

"Are you giving up?" He mocked me but I couldn't find any strength to fight it.

"I give up… Let me rest for a bit." I said and he half crouched as my head fell onto his shoulder and he lifted me before he continued walking with me on his back.

"Sweat dreams, Mirajane." He teased and I couldn't even reply properly as my eyes slowly closed.

"I'll get you for this… Leonidas…" I muttered and could have sworn that he was smirking as I fell asleep on his back.

-A week later, night-

Only few days were left until we would arrive to Magnolia and although I didn't trust those two I did eat and sleep. Mood became much lighter now and I could see that my siblings appreciated it. We prepared to lie down and sleep when Leonidas suddenly stood up and two swords appeared in his hands.

"What's wrong Vergil-san?" Elfman asked him.

"Take cover, something is coming." He warned but before any of us could react two demons appeared in front of us.

-Third pov-

"Butcher and Goatling. This shouldn't be much of a problem. Blaiddmon take care of the Goatling and I'll take Butcher down."Vergil said as he dashed toward Butcher and Blaiddmon smirked.

"**Demon Trigger**." Blaiddmon said as he transformed into two meters tall black werewolf with bat like wings and dashed toward the Goatling.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Doppelganger Battle

Blaiddmon pushed Goatling further into the forest and punched it right into the face before ducking under its kick.

"That's not going to work." Blaiddmon said as he punched demon in its guts and then moved back.

"Let's end this… **Darkness Blast**!" Blaiddmon announced as wave of dark energy flew toward Goatling who dodged in the very last moment, however Blaiddmon quickly killed it by thrusting his' claw right through opponent's chest.

Music ends

Music –Devil May Cry 3 OST – Taste The Blood

Vergil clashed his sword with Butcher's saws and, however Butcher pushed him toward the forest. Vergil jumped up and with his Dark Edge he slammed Butcher's right shoulder although he only managed to make a small wound on its shoulder.

"Damn… This isn't working…" Vergil said as he fired **Summoned Swords** at Butcher only to see that the big demon wasn't affected by them. Vergil **Flash Stepped** behind him and quickly ducked under its saw.

"Let's see how you take this! **Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" Vergil announced as he blasted Butcher with his Roar only to see that it remained almost uninjured.

"Guess I don't have any other choice…" Vergil said as he held his larger sword horizontally right in front of his chest, it began glowing in dark purple.

"**Slash Dimension: Complete Destruction**!" Vergil shouted as purple spheres began forming around Butcher and after about ten seconds five spheres surrounded Butcher's body before self destricting after around one minute along with Butcher.

Music ends

"I hope it didn't mind being killed from the inside." Vergil said with a smirk but suddenly he heard scream.

"Lisanna." Both Vergil and Blaiddmon exclaimed as they quickly joined her and Elfman.

"Where is Mirajane?" Vergil asked as he noticed oldest Strauss' absence.

"Something took her." Lisanna said with fear in her eyes.

"We... We tried to protect her but we couldn't..." Elfman said and vergil growled as he used **Air Hike** to jump into the air and looked around to find any sign of Mira, however he suddenly noticed something growing only few hundred meters away from them.

"Infestant?" Vergil asked himself as he looked into growing demon which looked like an brownish insect.

"Run out of the forest. I'll get back with Mirajane!" Vergil shouted

"Take care!" Blaiddmon replied and Vergil nodded as he **Air Hiked** to the demon. And there she was, being absorbed into its chest…

"Mira…" He muttered without even noticing that he wasn't using her full name, as he looked at her.

Music – Devil May Cry Anime OST – The Reaper

"Kill the demon and save Mira in time… I don't have time to play around. **Demon Trigger**." Vergil said as his energy erupted out of his body and he transformed into bluish humanoid lizard.

Vergil dashed toward Infestant and made huge gash over its left eye with his Dark Edge, however it barely had any effect on much larger demon who struck Vergil with one of its tentacles. Vergil began falling down toward the ground however he caught onto another tentacle and blasted tentacle that previously hit him with **Lightning Dragon's Roar** causing its destruction. Vergil jumped up again and cut off another one of the tentacles, before blocking third one, however fourth tentacle wrapped itself around him and his transformation suddenly faded away.

"Damn… I'm losing my power…" He muttered as Infestant stole his energy and grew larger.

"**Demon Trigger**!" Vergil called out and transformed again breaking Infestant's hold on him, however his transformation was short lived as it faded as soon as he jumped onto its chest next to Mira.

"Wake up…" Vergil muttered but Mira didn't react.

"Wake up damn it!" He shouted and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Vergil… What's happening?" She asked unaware of her situation.

"Look around yourself." He instructed and as soon as she looked around it was clear that she began panicking and who wouldn't? It wasn't everyday that you were being absorbed by overgrown demonic bug.

"Listen… You can break free just get out of it…" He tiredly muttered and she slowly nodded as she somehow got half way out of it. However, before she could get out one of the tentacles flew toward her, she shut her eyes to prepare for the impact but it never came, she opened her eyes and saw Vergil hovering in front of her with his Dark Edge blocking the tentacle.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" Vergil shouted as he blasted it into small pieces and then turned around and held his left hand out to Mira who took it and he pulled her out.

"There…" He muttered as he held her in the air. She held onto his shoulders as he struggled to move again.

"Sorry, I'm exhausted…" He said through pants and she looked at his face.

"Vergil… Thank you…" She said and he grinned.

"Anytime." He said however before either of them could react Infestant sent shockwave all around his body pushing them toward away from it.

"Hold on." Vergil told her as tentacle flew toward them, Vergil blocked it with his sword but it pushed them toward the ground.

"Do something!" Mira shouted and his Dark Edge disappeared as he pointed his palms toward Infestant.

"Hold tighter!" He warned and she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes shut.

Music ends

"**Galactic Gun**!" He shouted as large purple and black wave of energy struck and impaled Infestant causing its destruction. Duo began falling quickly as Vergil ran out of energy and soon they crashed in front of Lisanna, Elfman and Blaiddmon, albeit unconscious.

* * *

And that's how Vergil and Mira's relationship began. I would have never guessed that they would end up as a couple when grand grandmother told us that she even spit at him. But I guess this is what turned out to be the moment in which they developed some sort of trust in each other.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Joining Fairy Tail**_


	3. Joining Fairy Tail

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it and that my story is better than it was before.**_

* * *

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thank you for reviewing. I tried my best to follow my own words from the first chapter. As for things that will happen from this chapter on well I can't spoil anything but I guess I can say that I plan on having 22 chapters in this part of the story and that those chapters will cover 5 arcs.**_

* * *

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.**_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Joining Fairy Tail

* * *

-Last time-

"**Galactic Gun**!" Vergil shouted as large purple and black wave of energy struck and impaled Infestant causing its destruction. Duo began falling quickly as Vergil ran out of energy and soon they crashed in front of Lisanna, Elfman and Blaiddmon, albeit unconscious.

"Good grief… Why is he always so reckless?" Blaiddmon voiced out the question that lingered in his mind as he walked up to the duo along with Lisanna and Elfman.

"You don't have to worry, they are just unconscious. Let's just separate them and rest for tonight." Blaiddmon suggested and siblings nodded before they separated unconscious duo.

"Will Mira-nee and Vergil-san be all right when they wake up?" Lisanna asked.

"Vergil will most likely feel slightly exhausted, but other than that he'll be fine. As for Mirajane, I suppose she'll be fine." Blaiddmon answered.

"I'll stay awake for tonight, someone needs to watch over you four." Blaiddmon said after about a minute and two siblings fell asleep.

-Early next morning, Mira's pov-

I woke up in the next morning only to see that Blaiddmon was watching over us while my siblings and Leonidas kept sleeping. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around to see Leonidas sleeping barely a meter away from me. I frowned as I looked at him. After last night I can't even look at him like I used to, as much as I want to hate him, for some reason I can't, it's almost… as if he is another human… well he also did save me…

I'll admit it, I am angry. How could I allow myself to act like that? I know that it was because of situation requiring that kind of action but still… How could I basically hug a demon?

I sighed causing Blaiddmon to turn around.

"So you are awake." He coldly stated, after what I did to Leonidas on the first day of our journey he acted cold. I guess I couldn't really blame him, I don't really know what his relationship with Leonidas is, but I guess it is a rather close one.

"You are still angry because I spat at your friend aren't you?" I asked and he let out a small growl.

"You can't even begin to imagine just how angry I am, but I am containing that anger because of Vergil. He doesn't want to harm you or your siblings, you should be grateful for that…" He stated and I forced myself to stay calm, even though I figured out that Leonidas was the stronger one this one was either way too attacked to Leonidas or he acted more like a demon. I guess it's the first one since he looked far friendlier than Leonidas.

"How close are the two of you anyway?" I dared to ask.

"I don't see any reason to tell you, but I'll let you know this. Our bond will never disappear, if someone hurts one of us, the other one will kill that person or die trying. We went through darkest days of our lives together the bond that we have is something that humans like you can't understand, not because you can't create that kind of bond, but because you can't accept the fact that we are also alive and that we can feel. Remember one thing, make an enemy out of a demon and your life will end sooner or later, but make a friend out of a demon and only death will stop him from protecting you. Because unlike humans… We cherish those who accepted us for who we are." He said and I didn't want to admit it but he was right…

Leonidas did risk his life to save me…

-Flashback-

"Sorry, I'm exhausted…" He said through pants and I had to look at his face. For the first time I was glad because he is a demon.

"Vergil… Thank you…" I said and he grinned.

"Anytime." He said surprising me, however before I could say anything that demon sent some sort of shockwave and we were pushed away.

"Hold on." Vergil told me as tentacle flew toward us, Vergil blocked it with his sword but it pushed still kept pushing us toward the ground.

"Do something!" I shouted in desperation.

"Hold tighter!" He warned me and I… I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. How in the world could I allow myself such a close contact?! But still… for some reason it didn't feel wrong and I hated the fact that I was able to admit that to myself…

-Flashback ends-

"Whether you believe in what Blaiddmon said or not, is none of our business, but trust me, as long as you are traveling with us we won't allow anyone to hurt you or your siblings." Leonidas who had probably just woken up said and I turned around to face him.

"What was that demon?" I asked and he sighed.

"That kind of demon is known as Infestant. They are known for their ability to take control over machines and absorbing energy of those who come in contact with their tentacles. That happened to me when I got captured by it although I got away by releasing enough power at once. But I will be frank, I have never seen Infestant who grew that much, or came close to actually absorbing a human." He said and I tried to stay calm.

"So I am not a human anymore?" I asked and he seemed to be thinking about it.

"I can't say for sure, I know that you are not pure demon, but something in your DNA must have changed when you got that arm. I can tell that you are still a human, but I can't deny the fact that I do feel something demonic inside of you." Leonidas said and I looked down.

"Will demons attack me again?" I asked knowing exactly what to do if the answer was yes.

"You are worried about your siblings aren't you?" He asked and I nodded.

"If something is going to happen to them because of me, then I want to find a way to stop it from happening." I said and surprisingly he walked up to me.

"Listen… I know this is hard on you, but don't you dare abandon your siblings now. Even if demons attack Blaiddmon and I will protect you. Just have a little faith in us, just for few more days." He gently said and I couldn't help but smile. How could someone like him be a demon? I looked up and saw that he… he was…

"You are blushing!" Blaiddmon shouted before I could and just like smaller demon said, Leonidas had small barely noticeable blush on his face.

"Shut up!" He shouted as he glared at Blaiddmon who actually began laughing.

"Seriously though why were you blushing just now?" I asked and he smirked.

"If you were a male you would also blush if you got a chance to see your own face when you smile." He said and I blinked… Did he just compliment me?

"So… you are saying that Mirajane is pretty?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil's smirk widened.

"Who knows? Though it wouldn't hurt to see that smile a bit more often." He said and I looked at him, maybe Blaiddmon was right. Maybe Blaiddmon was telling the truth…

"Like you are the one to talk. Mr. I Never Smile." I'm not sure where that came from but for the first time since we met I wanted to have a playful conversation with him.

"You got me now. This is a battle that I can't win." He said and grinned.

"Vergil…" Damn I used his first name again, but shock on his and Blaiddmon's face was priceless so it doesn't matter.

"What is it Mira?" He asked causing my eyes to widen once I heard my nickname.

"I'm… sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have spat on you, and I shouldn't have slapped you." I apologized and that feeling I had before disappeared. I could say right away. I trust him.

"Apology accepted." He said with a smirk and I grinned at him and then looked at Blaiddmon who was smiling.

"Well then I guess there is no point in being hostile toward you any longer. After all if you are capable of apologizing to a demon than you are probably not a bad person." He said and Vergil stood up.

"I'm going to find some food for the breakfast and then we'll leave the forest." He said and Blaiddmon and I nodded.

-Few days later-

We finally got to the Magnolia, but something kept bothering me, I never asked but deep inside I wondered… Will they stay?

"Vergil, Blaiddmon." I got their attention.

"Is something wrong?" Blaiddmon asked and I shook my head.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked and my siblings looked at them.

"Will you stay with us?" Lisanna asked them and Vergil sighed.

"Just like in every other town, we can't say that we are welcomed here. It would be better if you don't tell anyone about two of us going with you." Vergil said and Lisanna looked down.

"So this is a goodbye." Elfman stated.

"It's not. If you want that we will see each other. I kind of came to like you three, same can be said for Blaiddmon. If you want to see us again we'll make sure that happens." Vergil said and three of us nodded.

"Good luck." Blaiddmon cheerfully said and we left two demons before heading straight toward Fairy Tail.

-About an hour later, Third pov-

Strauss siblings finally stood in front of Fairy Tail.

"Let's go." Mira said and opened the door as she and her siblings went inside.

"You are Fairy Tail's Master, aren't you?" Mira asked as she looked at the small man who was described to her by Blaiddmon.

"I am. Is something wrong my child?" He asked and siblings approached him before Mira revealed her arm.

"Do you know what this is? Am I possessed by a demon?" She asked and Makarov shook his head.

"That's called Take Over. It's kind of magic. You aren't possessed by a demon. You have demon's powers inside of you." Makarov explained and while her siblings were happy Mira looked sad.

"_The demon's power… I don't want that_." She thought.

"Do you know any demons?" Lisanna asked and Makarov nodded.

"I had a chance to see many demons but they rarely appeared during last 20 years or so. But some time ago we encountered two demons. One looked like a dog and other one had white hair and lightning shaped scar." Makarov said and Mira's eyes widened.

"You've met Vergil and Blaiddmon?" She asked and Makarov looked at her.

"Yes. I take it you three met them as well." Makarov stated in all seriousness.

"Yes. And I'd like to request them joining your guild." Mira said shocking entire guild.

"_First Natsu and now she… Well I can't ignore the fact that they saved Natsu._" Makarov thought as he remembered Natsu returning on the day two demons showed up.

-Flashback-

"Gramps! Help me put this on!" Natsu shouted as he gave Makarov green liquid and revealed his wound.

"Natsu! What happened?" Makarov asked.

"I got attacked by a demon. You won't believe me when I tell you what happened." Natsu said with a grin.

"All right, but first how did you get this and how are we supposed to use it?" Makarov asked and Natsu gave him a piece of paper.

"Wound is not that bad, at least not as bad as it could have been. Clean the wound and apply liquid from small bottle onto it, then just let it dry naturally. Do not allow him to use **Fire Magic**. After it dries just bandage it and keep changing bandages twice per day until it's healed. Liquid should be used only this time, after that just apply usual medicine." Makarov read out loud.

"I met those two demons who visited us few hours ago. That white haired one was really scary and he smells like blood. He was so cold and they casually talked about their last victim, so I ran away." Natsu said as Makarov cleaned his wound.

"Did they go after you? Did they wound you?" Makarov asked as he contained his anger, if someone dared to hurt his child that someone was going to pay, even if they were demons.

"No. White haired one saved me." Natsu said surprising everyone.

"What?!" Entire guild screamed.

"Yeah, I got attacked by some green goat demon or whatever and that thing hurt me. But the same demon that scared me showed up and killed it. It was kind of scary, he is only a year older than Erza but he was on entirely different level." Natsu said as he clenched his fist.

"What was that?" Erza asked but Natsu was surprisingly not scared.

"I'm telling the truth. He took that big demon out like it was nothing. He can use something similar to **Requip** and he is **Lightning Dragon Slayer**. Vergil, that's his name, is actually some sort of a demon hunter or something like that." Natsu finished explaining and by now everyone looked at him with utter surprise written all over their faces.

"Gramps, if he returns, let him join." Natsu said and Makarov sighed.

"_A demon became a demon hunter. How ironic, But can we trust those two even though they saved Natsu?_" Makarov wondered.

"If he returns we will consider that." He finally said.

-Flashback ends-

"Do you know where they are?" Makarov asked and Mira shook her head.

"No. I don't know where they are at the moment, they did lead us to this town though." She admitted and Makarov sighed.

"If you see them tell them that we'd like to talk again. Maybe they would still like to join us." Makarov said and Mira nodded.

"_For some reason I think finding them will be close to impossible if they don't want to be found_." Mira thought.

-1 month later-

A month has passed since Strauss siblings joined Fairy Tail, however during that month they have never got a chance to talk to Vergil or Blaiddmon, although Mira did notice two figures watching them from time to time but she said noting as she recognized dog like demon resting on his companion's shoulder.

"I heard about you, Mirajane. You seem to be strong. So did you get used to the guild?" Erza asked, but Mira just left her.

"Hey." Erza called out for her.

"Leave her be, she won't talk nor smile." Macao commented.

"She always has a scary face." Wakaba added.

"On the other hand her brother and sister are perfectly integrated." Macao said as they looked at the six kids playing with each other.

-In the town, Vergil's pov-

It's been a month since I officially saw Mira and her siblings so I decided to find them. So Blaiddmon slept on my shoulder while I tried to find at least one of them and needless to say it didn't take long to find the oldest one.

"Magic, demon. I don't want this power, it's horrible." I heard her saying and I felt my heart sinking. As much as I tried to show her that not all the demons want to hurt humans it looks like her wounds are far deeper than I thought. If at the very least those villagers didn't treat her like they did then maybe this wouldn't happen. I wanted to jump down and talk to her but her siblings beat me to it.

"Mira-nee!" Her sister Lisanna called her as she and Elfman ran toward Mira who turned around to face them.

"Look!" Lisanna instructed her.

"You'll be surprised." Elfman added and I admit they had my attention as well.

"Here." Two of them said and only few seconds later I saw that Lisanna has somewhat transformed and that Elfman's right arm changed.

"**Animal Soul: Cat**!" Lisanna announced the name of her I suppose magic.

"**Beast Soul: Bear**! Only my arm. We learned this." Elfman finished.

"Eh?!" I heard Mira gasping.

"You always look alone." Lisanna said and I began thinking about it, she did seem unhappy every time I saw her.

"Now you are not alone anymore." Elfman said and I grinned, those three really were close.

"You…" Mira muttered.

"We are always together." Lisanna said.

"Our magic is the same too!" Elfman exclaimed, but suddenly, his arm changed into that of a giraffe and Lisanna turned into a pig.

"I still can't use it properly!" Lisanna shouted.

"Me too!" Elfman agreed.

"Heh… How can you work for the guild with that magic?" Mira asked and wiped of a tear. When did she start crying?

"Like you protected us with your powers. We'll protect you with ours." Elfman assured her.

"Mira-nee. Where would you go?" Lisanna asked once again picking up my interest.

"I'm not sure, I'd probably try to find Vergil and Blaiddmon. With this hand I doubt many towns or villages would let me stay. Although I don't know what they would say." She said.

"Well I'd say go back to your siblings." I suddenly said and three siblings looked up toward me as Mira quickly wiped away her tears.

"Vergil / Vergil-san, Blaiddmon!"Mira, Elfman and Lisanna said as Blaiddmon woke up.

"It's been a while you three." Blaiddmon said with a smile.

"Where were you?" Lisanna asked us.

"Training. After that incident with Infestant I needed to get stronger so I could continue doing what I'm doing." I answered.

"What exactly are you doing?" Mira asked and I smirked.

"I hunt demons down." I dead panned causing siblings to stare at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"You are doing… what?" Elfman who somehow recovered from the shock asked.

"I'm killing demons who pass through the portal between this world and the Demon world." I explained and kind of enjoyed surprised looks on their faces.

"In all seriousness. Why are you killing demons? I mean I understand when they attack you but…" Mira asked and I smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out. I do have my reasons and so does Blaiddmon, but we'll keep that for ourselves." I said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Vergil-san, Blaiddmon, come with us and join Fairy Tail. It's a nice place." Lisanna invited us and I blinked, wasn't Fairy Tail the very same guild that didn't accept us?

"We'll go with you, but I'm not sure that we will join. It depends on their mages." Blaiddmon answered instead of me and I could only nod as we headed toward Fairy Tail.

-Third pov-

Group finally entered the guild as everyone looked directly at two demons.

"It's been a while. I sure hope you still remember us." Vergil said breaking the silence.

"Vergil, first of all I'd like to thank you for saving Natsu and bringing Strauss siblings here. And after listening to everyone's opinion I'd like to offer you and your friend a place in our family." Makarov said as he walked up to them.

"Aren't you forgetting that we are demon?" Vergil asked.

"Even demons can have a good heart. I am intrigued by the fact that you are a demon hunter, but that only gives us another reason to accept the two of you. I know that it might be hard for you to adapt to living with humans at first, but we can be your new family." Makarov said and Vergil nodded.

"I guess Natsu already told you about my abilities." Vergil guessed and Makarov nodded.

"Yes, but we'd like to hear some things about you. Your name, age, you know basic things." Makarov said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"I'll start. My name is Blaiddmon, just Blaiddmon, I am going to turn eleven soon, I use **Earth** and **Darkness Magic** and I want to help Vergil achieve his goal." Blaiddmon said.

"I am Vergil Leonidas, I am 14 years old, my magic is **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic** and I can use **Devil Arms**. There is something that I want to do, however I don't feel like sharing that, but it has a lot to do with me being a demon hunter." Vergil said.

"Where would you like your guild mark and in what color?" Makarov asked.

"I'd like light blue on my back." Blaiddmon said and Makarov placed mark on said place.

"I'll have it on my right forearm, black one." Vergil said and as soon as two demons got their marks guild cheered, a loud party had began…

Two demons joined the kids at one of the tables as kids wanted to introduce themselves.

"Welcome to our guild, I am Erza Scarlet, I use **Requip Magic**. I'm sorry for our behavior back then. Please hit me." Erza said and two demons looked confused.

"Hit you? I don't want to. How about you Blaiddmon?" Vergil asked.

"I'm not interested." Blaiddmon said with a smirk.

"I'm Cana Alberona, I use **Card** **Magic**." Brown haired girl known as Cana introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Cana." Blaiddmon said.

"My name is Levy McGarden. I use **Solid Script**." Blue haired girl, Levy said.

"I am Gray Fullbuster." Raven haired boy who had previously accused them of possible attack said.

"So Gray, I take it you also lost someone dear because of a demon." Vergil said and boy looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean by "also"?" Gray asked.

"I also lost some precious people because of a demon. I don't know which one did and what did he or she do to you, but I understand your hate toward us, yet I can't say I agree with you. Just like there are good and bad humans, there are also good and bad demons." Vergil said and held out his hand which Gray accepted and two did a hand shake.

"You'll still have to prove your loyalty." Gray said and Vergil smirked.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded.

* * *

And that's how Vergil, Blaiddmon, Mira and her siblings joined Fairy Tail. A small bond has been formed between kids and two demons but it has yet to grow into real friendship. But what will happen when past troubles begin hunting the Dark Slayer? Will anyone be able to comfort him? Those were the questions grand grandmother asked as she finished telling us another part of her story.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter, I'm sorry it's shorter than others and because of an lte uptade but I've had many things going on lately so I couldn't really find time to write this. So as you've seen so far I've been using first pov much more often because for some reason I find it entertaining to write it in that pov. How good will that be for the story?I can't say for sure, but honestly I'd rather write my story in a way that is actually refreshing and even relaxing to me than writing it in any other way. Anyway name of the lightning dragon wasn't random combination of letters. Grom is the word that means thunder in our language.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter - Happy**_


	4. Happy

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, as for grand grandmother, well, I plan on revealing her identity at some point, but for now I'll only leave hints.**_

* * *

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thank you for reviewing, I agree last chapter was the real starting point for the story.**_

* * *

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Happy

Three weeks have passed since Vergil and Blaiddmon joined Fairy Tail and they had to admit, life has been rather good for them lately. Other mages came to accept them and they settled down in Magnolia. As for their relationship with other kids, well it was good, especially with Strauss siblings. Mira's hand returned back to normal due to her actually practicing her control over her magic and that resulted in another pair of rivals, Mira and Erza.

-Flashback, 2 weeks ago, Vergil's pov-

I was in the guild when Lisanna and Elfman came in, this has been rather normal since Mira spent her time training so she wasn't in the guild that often, however I picked up now rather familiar magical presence, Mira was coming…

A few moments later I heard her footsteps and then saw her… What in the world was she thinking? Wearing that gothic revealing outfit?!

"What are you staring at Vergil?" She suddenly asked and I blinked.

"At you. What's with those clothes?" I asked.

"Why are you complaining, am I distracting you by any chance?" She… teased me…

"Why should I be, it's not like there's something that could distract me." I said before I could think. This unfortunately wasn't the truth, she certainly would be much of a distraction in a few years if she kept wearing those kind of clothes… But the damage was already done as I heard some of the mages laughing and saw the irritated look on Mira's face.

"Try saying that again Vergil…" She said as she approached me.

"Or what?" Someone else, more precisely Erza asked.

"Or I'll kick his ass." Mira said and I couldn't help but smirk, there was still no way she could beat me, but it was nice to see that she at least had confidence.

"Like you could beat him." Erza said and I sensed a fight coming closer.

"What did you say? The strongest female mage of Fairy Tail can defeat anyone!" Mira exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear you understand who is the strongest here. After all, I do have that title." Erza said and I could feel Mira's anger boiling up.

"I was talking about me..." And so the battle began…

-Flashback ends-

Now that I think about it, I did somehow caused their fighting. Although it would have happened sooner or later, I can't help but feel guilty for all those broken tables…

Anyway, I was on my way to the guild and even before I got in I heard shouting.

"All right! I'm going on this job!" Natsu shouted as I got into the guild.

"You do understand what that request says, right?" Mira asked.

"Um. Need something-something exterminater... Something is something, at something, maybe? The reward is 50,000 Jewels." Natsu said and I almost facepalmed, almost.

So that's how he picked his requests so far. He sure is one lucky brat to always end up taking a job that he actually can do.

"You didn't read it at all." Lisanna panicked and Natsu only answered with simple "Shut up."

"You can't even read. All you understand is a reward, idiot." Mira mocked, even for her, this was kind of harsh…

"Mira-nee." Lisanna scolded her.

"I can read. Igneel taught me letters…" Natsu said and as he continued naming food he started crying.

"Don't cry Natsu… So cute." Mira said while making kind of creepy face.

"Hey you, hands off." Lisanna said to her older sister and then Erza joined them and to cut story short, she forced Natsu to go with her and learn how to read while Mira laughed and Lisanna wished him luck. In all honesty, I do pity the boy, Erza is ridiculously strict… Anyway, I shrugged it off and went to pick a job myself and Blaiddmon.

-About a week later, third pov-

Vergil and Blaiddmon returned from their job and as soon as they stepped inside the Guild hall Vergil just leaned against the door, he noticed that Makarov was the only one who noticed him and decided that he should just watch from the side as he understood that yet another fight between Mira and Erza was about to happen.

"Erza's back, you say?" Mira said and Erza turned her gaze toward the white haired girl.

"We'll continue where we left off" Come at me!" Mira provoked and motioned for Erza to come.

"Fighting again?" Lisanna asked, but no one responded.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't finished things, have we... Mira!" Erza replied and Mira smirked.

"_Oh great, here they go again..._" Vergil thought.

"Die, Erza!" Mira shouted.

"I'll make you cry, Mirajane!" Erza threatened before their fists collided.

"You clanky bastard!" Mira shouted as she kicked Erza.

"You midriff baring bastard!" Erza shouted as she punched Mira.

"You prickly bastard!" Mira insulted as she wrestled with Erza.

"You bony bastard!" Erza retorted.

"Fatty!" Mira retorted back.

"Four-eyes!" Erza insulted and so they continued while Vergil sweatdroped.

"_I can understand some of those insults, but seriously some of those don't even make sense_." Vergil thought before **Flash Stepping** between them and picking Mira up with his right hand while Erza with his left.

"Vergil!" Everyone but Mira and Makarov shouted in surprise.

"Let me go you idiot bastard!" Mira snapped as she tried to free herself from Vergil.

"Mira, Erza... Stop destroying the damn hall." Vergil said calmly but girls understood that it would be just a calm before the storm if they did otherwise.

"I understand..." Erza said, she came to respect his power, however, she also had a certain amount of fear of making him angry, just like everyone else in the guild, well other than Mira that is.

"Tch, don't interfere idiot." Mira said before sending a kick toward Vergil's chin, nonetheless her kick was effortlessly caught by young demon.

"What was that Mira? You want to fight against me?" Vergil said and Mira's excitement scared everyone.

"Hell, yes, I want you bastard!" Mira said and Vergil smirked.

"I'll take you on when you get ten times stronger." Vergil said with a smirk and Mira's jaw dropped.

"What the hell?! Don't underestimate me Vergil!" Mira snapped.

"Don't act so cocky, Mira." Vergil said and then before Mira could react, he **Flesh Stepped** and held his lightning engulfed fist right in front of her chest making her step back.

"See? If it was someone else you would have already died. Don't test your luck against demons, it can leave consequences you won't be able to overcome. Believe me, I know…" Vergil said and Mira was utterly confused, seeing her confusion, he just sighed and walked to Natsu and Lisanna who had just decided that they will hatch an egg that was found by Natsu.

"Natsu, be careful with that egg. In it lies a life that has yet to start, so don't take it away." Vergil said, but Natsu was confused, so Vergil let out yet another sigh, nowadays all he was doing was fighting against demons, training and sighing and it started to piss him off.

"Good luck you two." Vergil said before walking toward Makarov.

"Thank you Vergil!" He heard Natsu and Lisanna shouting from behind and just waved at them.

"Care to share what's bothering you, my boy?" Makarov asked.

"It's nothing really, I just had some troubles with sleeping lately." He said.

"You don't look like a person who would be so down only because of lack of sleep." Makarov commented.

"Can we just leave it at that. I don't want to talk…" Vergil said and Blaiddmon and Makarov sighed as they looked at him.

-Few days later-

Vergil sat with Blaiddmon in one of the corners of the hall when he heard sound of table breaking and much to his expectation it was no one else's fault but Mira's.

"What's the big idea, Mirajane!" Wakaba snapped at Mira who just broke the table where he and Macao sat.

"You are a really dangerous dude, you know that!" Macao said.

"_Dude? Well, that's new, I'd never think of Mira being a boy, sure she is stronger than most males in the guild, but she is still female... All right, I change my mind... human female monster one day that's for sure._" Vergil thought as he looked at Mira with a certain amount of amusement.

"I have been wondering why she wasn't home lately... She was together with Natsu... How dare she make nice with someone on Erza's side?!" An angry and pissed off Mira shouted.

"Calm down Mira you can go and see if they are all right if that's what you want." Blaiddmon said calmly but he slightly smirked.

"I know, I'm about to go there!" She snapped, but then she noticed the small demon's smirk.

"I was actually thinking about you going with Vergil, you know „you" as in you two." Blaiddmon said and Vergil paled.

"Go take care of your future wife." Blaiddmon teased causing a small blush to appear on their faces.

"I'll kill you one of these days." Vergil muttered to Blaiddmon who just laughed and two white-haired mages left.

-With Mira and Vergil few minutes later, Mira's pov-

"So, where do you think they are?" Vergil asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. We'll find them sooner or later." I answered and I could see that he was acting strange for the last few days.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked and his eyes widened slightly.

"It's none of your business." He said and this did get me a bit angry, would it hurt him to open up a bit, however before we could continue our conversation we saw Lisanna and Natsu standing in front of a Forest Vulcan. I was about to go in there and kick it's ass, but Vergil stopped me.

"Wait. Watch them, they can take care of themselves. They need to learn to defend themselves because one day they will have to fight on their own. If you or someone else always ends up helping them, they will never learn, they will always wait until someone saves them. So even though it hurts, let them grow up at least a bit." He said and although I hated to admit it, he was right…

We watched as Natsu punched Vulcan only for it to ignore his attack. I could see that it was pointless. Vulcan easily overpowered Natsu but Natsu always stood up until he finally enraged Vulcan and was sent through a few trees, however Natsu somehow surprised Vulcan and head butted it thus knocking it out. Lame way to win a battle, but he did protect Lisanna…

"He does have a long way to go, but for now this should be enough. Don't you think?" Vergil asked and I nodded.

"You can go home, I'll keep watching over them." I said and he sighed.

"Sorry, but I can't let you walk around in the middle of a night on your own." He said and I blushed. Why was I even blushing? He was just mocking me.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, there could be other Vulcans around and you know, I was just…" Was he actually worried about me?

"Worried about the damage you could cause if you attacked them." Why that little bastard…

"I'll pound you!" I shouted as I threw my fist at him, but he swiftly dodged it and smirked as he pushed me onto the ground.

"You lose." He said with his smirk never leaving his face.

"And here I thought you were worried about me." I muttered.

"Why should I be? I know you can take care of yourself, you shouldn't worry about those you believe in." He said and I guess I was flattered by his words.

-Later that day-

We spent the entire day watching over Lisanna and Natsu while making sure that they don't notice us. We didn't really talk to each other during those hours and mood was kind of gloomy, not to mention that it got even worse when the rain began falling.

"Are you cold?" He suddenly asked.

"A bit." I admitted.

"That's what you get for wearing that kind of cloth." He said and took his shirt off.

"It's not going to help much, but it's better than nothing." He said and gave me his T-shirt.

"Thanks…" I muttered as I put it on. It was a bit too big for me, but it served its purpose, even if it wasn't much it did warm me a bit. My eyes fell onto his now naked chest. For a fourteen years old, he was somewhat muscular, I guess it comes with being a demon, but what really caught my eyes was a huge scar and beautiful amulet around his neck. How in the world did he get that kind of a wound, it looked really old.

"What's with that scar?" My curiosity got better of me as I asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." He said and gripped his amulet, it didn't take me long to understand that whatever was bothering him had something to do with that scar and that amulet.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks." Was the only reply he gave me as rain continued falling.

-That night, around 2 in the morning-

We had fallen asleep next to each other close to where Lisanna and Natsu built a house, however my sleep was disturbed by some sort of moving. My eyes opened slightly as I saw Vergil sweating and then suddenly.

"Stop!" He screamed and shot up into sitting position. I sat up and looked at him as he panted. Was he woken up by a nightmare?

"Damn it..." He muttered.

"Hey Vergil. Are you all right?" I asked.

"Ye-Yeah... I'm fine..." He replied softly, although he also sounded so vulnerable. Needless to say

"You are obviously not all right. You are shaking and you are covered in sweat. What's wrong?" I asked without giving away any emotion.

"It doesn't matter..." He muttered and I just snorted at him.

"You yell and wake me up, you one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail allowed yourself to shake because of whatever is bothering you. Well, it's either something important or you are simply weak. Now tell me what happened." I demanded to know, but to my surprise Vergil stood up and pinned me against the tree behind us and held my wrists with his arms.

"Listen Mirajane... What bothers me is my own problem. I apologize for waking you up so now return back to sleeping." Vergil breathed out as his golden eyes sent shivers down my spine. However, I refused to give up until he gave in and told me everything so I gather enough courage and stared back at his eyes and then I saw it, as much as he tried to force me to leave him alone, his eyes told me completely different story. In his eyes, I could see a small helpless child who needed to be saved from whatever was bothering him. His eyes begged for help and guilt, regret and sorrow were just as noticeable as that small, almost unnoticeable call for help, although I also saw loneliness.

"I refuse. I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong." I told him with even greater determination which slowly began cracking Vergil's already disturbed act.

"Leave." He almost pleaded, but I smirked.

"Why are you still holding my arms if you want me to leave you alone? Are your actions betraying your words, huh Devil Boy? **_(For some reason I find devil boy to be better than demon boy and it's basically the same)_**" I teased him and although he let go of me I didn't move.

"Can you leave me alone now?" He asked and I shook my head much to his surprise and closed the distance between us.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked weakly and I smirked.

"Whatever is bothering you most likely had something to do with your sleeping, I'm going to help you fall asleep." I said with a smirk.

"That's not going to happen." He said with a serious tone.

"Vergil. Let me help you, think about it as a thank you for saving me back then." I said and he allowed me to push him back down on the ground.

"Mirajane, just leave me alone." He told me, but I refused to listen.

"We can get to know each other like this, just lie down before I end up announcing your little weak moment to everyone in the guild." I lied to him and he grunted.

"You damn little. That was a blackmail." He breathed out before doing as he was told, but much to his surprise and annoyance I began fondling his face.

"Just get some sleep." I suggested to him and his eyes opened much to my annoyance.

"Sweet dreams Mira." He said and I was both surprised, but then I boldly closed the distance between us and briefly kissed his right cheek, before getting back to fondling him, although I couldn't help but chuckle at his red face.

-Third pov-

It was four A.M. when he woke up once again, although this time cause of his sudden awakening wasn't a nightmare. It was simply uncomfortable feeling he had right now, the very same feeling he was so desperately trying to ignore for the last hour.

He blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the darkness of a night and slowly looked down to see the cause of both his uncomfortable feeling and lack of nightmares… Mirajane Strauss. Speaking of Mira she fell asleep next to him after cuddling him for about half an hour and although he didn't know if it was intentional or not she ended up falling asleep on his right shoulder.

The girl already surprised him when she wasn't scared of him, in fact, she even argued with him as if he was a human. If he was honest with himself about entire situation he would have already admitted that he appreciated that, after a long time he found a human who wasn't scared of him… The way she handled him also surprised white haired demon, she ended up with complete control over the situation, even over his own actions. He, one of the demons actually surrendered himself to a human, he didn't know if he should just laugh or mourn over his lose. Suddenly he felt her shifting in her sleep and now he could see her face rather nicely.

"_She is pretty..._" He thought as he looked at her, for the first time in his life he didn't mind waking up in the middle of a night. Mira relaxed him and although he didn't feel like admitting that he felt happy around her. Vergil sighed and his sigh caused Mira to open her eyes lazily.

"Sleep..." She ordered and he grinned before falling asleep again.

-Next morning-

Vergil and Mira had returned back to the guild about an hour ago when they noticed that Natsu and Lisanna were missing their egg. However, at that very moment Natsu and Lisanna ran into the guild saying that egg was missing.

"Egg is missing?" Gray asked.

"I don't know anything about it. And Gray, clothes." Cana pointed out.

"When did that happen?!" Gray shouted as he finally noticed that his clothes were also missing.

"Laxus! Did you take it?! Angry Natsu shouted at the blond mage as he jumped up and down.

"Not interested." Laxus replied.

"Vergil, Blaiddmon have you seen it?" Lisanna asked.

"Sorry Lisanna we didn't." Blaiddmon answered sadly.

"Erza! Out with it!" Natsu shouted at Erza.

"Hey, aren't you being presumptuous here?" Erza asked him.

"Mira-nee do you know where it is?" Lisanna asked.

"No. Natsu didn't you eat it yourself?" She asked without missing a chance to mock Natsu.

"Hey!" Erza threatened and Natsu almost began panicking.

"Why you! I'll pound you!" Natsu shouted as he attacked Mira.

"You wanna fight? I ain't holding back!" Mira told him, but before they could start a fight Vergil held Natsu back and blocked Mira's punch.

"Vergil! Let me fight!" Natsu shouted.

"Calm down Natsu, now." He ordered and the young boy had no other option but to do that.

"Where did the egg go?" Natsu asked as he almost began crying.

"Don't cry Natsu. Man you are cute. Unlike certain demon." Mira both teased Natsu and tried to piss Vergil off.

"I'm not crying!" Natsu snapped.

"Now's not the time for that Mira. Don't cry Natsu." Erza said.

"I said I'm not crying!" Natsu snapped once again.

"Now hurry up and give back the egg already." Erza told Mira.

"I told ya it ain't me! Maybe you ate it pig!" Mira replied.

"What did you say?!" Erza asked in an angry tone.

"You are always eating a ton!" Mira replied and two began fighting much to Vergil's annoyance and said demon was about to leave when Elfman appeared.

"Natsu, Lisanna sorry." Elfman said as he held the egg.

"Elfman! It was you!" Natsu shouted.

"I didn't steal it. You toss and turn in your sleep so you let go off the egg. I can't use magic very well but I secretly warmed it." Elfman said and handed the egg to Natsu and just when Vergil thought that everything was finally over Mira and Erza just had to start again.

"You accused me." Mira started.

"You accused me too." Erza replied, but before they could continue egg cracked and in the few seconds it hatched to reveal... blue cat with white wings...

"What in the hell?" Vergil thought as he saw small cat landing on Natsu's head and everyone else cheering up.

"A parakeet? My parakeet is back!" Elfman shouted as he jumped up and down with his blue parakeet.

"I was pretty sure it was a red parakeet, but..." Mira said in a friendly tone and of all people to Erza.

"_Now this is getting serious... Mira is talking to Erza without raising her voice or insulting_." Vergil thought as he witnessed cat being named Happy the dragon... At this Reedus pictured kids together along with Blaiddmon and Vergil who sat next to Mira.

* * *

"That idiot never understood that he can't carry his pain on his own, sure he had Blaiddmon, but it would have been much easier for him if he opened up, unfortunately the way he was forced to tell everyone what happened wasn't something that Fairy Tail wanted." Grand grandmother commented on Vergil refusing to open up to Mira. We though that we would hear his story next time she talked about his story, but we were wrong. Because we ad to find out many other things, one of them was battle again certain mage.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. Yeah, I know, the last two chapter didn't have much action, but next chapter will hopefully have enough action to repay for these two.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter - Promotion**_


	5. Promotion

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thank you for reviewing, while I agree that deep moments are something that this story needs and something that it will have, I must admit that **__**battles**__** are something that I really enjoy writing.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Promotion

* * *

-Magnolia December 16th X778-

Few months have passed since Vergil and Blaiddmon joined Fairy Tail. Blaiddmon whose personality was easy-going to begin with found friends in almost everyone in the guild, however same couldn't be said for Vergil. As much as other kids tried to get him to open up, he was still rather reserved, although he did show some progress in the last few weeks when he actually took Natsu on few B-class requests, which surprised everyone since they thought that Mira would be the first one to join him on any kind of request. However, other than young **Fire Dragon Slayer** and Strauss siblings other mages didn't really have that much of a relationship with him although Blaiddmon didn't seem surprised by that.

Vergil and Blaiddmon entered the guild only to get assaulted by Natsu, who tried to punch Vergil with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** only for Vergil to move to his left and evade assault. However Natsu charged yet again Vergil had no other option but to block mage's attack and push him away. Natsu refused to give up and tried to kick Vergil with **Fire Dragon's Talons** however Vergil jumped up only to get caught off guard when flaming fist went toward his face, but he regained his composure quickly enough to catch Natsu's forearm and stop him before preparing to blast Natsu with **Energy Blast** making Natsu end his assault.

"Can I try again?" Natsu hopefully asked and Vergil shook his head.

"No, we agreed on one try per day, although you are getting better and better every day." Vergil said with a small smirk on his face to which Natsu responded with a wide grin.

"Good job Flame Brain, you got defeated once again." Gray mocked.

"What did you say Ice Queen?!" Natsu snapped and charged toward Gray, however, as soon as he got close enough both he and Gray found themselves on the ground with Erza above them.

"They sure never change..." Blaiddmon muttered as two demons looked at request board before Vergil took another B-class request which required defeating and capturing few mountain vulcans from Mt. Hakobe due to recent increase in number of attacks on humans.

"Are we taking Natsu with us once again?" Blaiddmon asked as he looked at the request paper.

"How did you know?" Vergil asked.

-Natsu's pov-

That Erza, she always gets in my way when I want to beat Ice Queen, just you wait Erza, I'll defeat you, and Gray.

"It's easy, when it's only two of us you only take A-class requests." I heard Blaiddmon saying and turned around toward him and Vergil who held B-class request.

"Come here Natsu." Vergil called me and I got up before running toward him. Vergil looked really scary when he first came here, but I didn't want to look like a coward so I challenged him. He is really strong, but he always seems so distant I even thought that he didn't want to be with us well until he suddenly offered to take me on one of those B-class requests that only he, Mira and Erza could take, although he could also take A-class requests. Of course I accepted and ever since that job he and Blaiddmon often took me with them. Also, now he rarely smelled like blood, but I guess that he still kills local demons.

"Are we going to another job?" I asked happily.

"Sure. We are going to go to Mt. Hakobe to defeat and capture some mountain vulcans. Do you want to do that job or you want to do something else?" He asked me and I was surprised, he usually just told me what our job will be and went to report taking that job to Gramps, he seemed to be in a really good mood today as even Blaiddmon's eyes widened at his question. I decided to think about it, defeating mountain vulcans was fun and I liked fighting along side Vergil, but I had a chance to pick a job myself.

"Let's see other jobs!" I told him and he nodded as we looked at request board. I found a job that I wanted. It was another job where we had to defeat and capture something, but this time our opponent was wyvern that appeared in East Forest and the reward was 300,000, but I pouted slightly when I saw it's class, it was A-class job.

"So you want this job huh?" Vergil asked and pointed toward A-class request paper making my and Blaiddmon's eyes widen.

"Vergil! That's an A-class job! Are you out of your mind?!" Blaiddmon shouted and Vergil snorted.

"He is ready and we won't allow him to get hurt, if the situation gets out of our control I can always defeat Wyvern in one on one battle." Vergil said and I had the widest smile that I ever had.

"But... Ugh forget it, you do have a point, he did almost land a punch on you today." Blaiddmon pointed out and Vergil nodded.

"We are really going on this job?" I had to ask them as I still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Of course." Vergil simply told me and took request paper before turning around and walking straight toward Gramps and I decided to follow him.

"Old Man, we are going on this job." He said and Gramps nodded as he looked at request paper which was handed to him by Vergil.

"You and Blaiddmon I suppose." Gramps said and began drinking his beer.

"No, we are taking Natsu along." Blaiddmon said and Gramps was so shocked he actually spilled out his beer, which almost hit us but Vergil got us out of the way.

"What are you three doing?" I heard Erza asking and turned around to see her cake being destroyed by beer so I rushed behind Vergil.

"Erza we are sorry!" I screamed, it's all over Erza is going to kill us now.

"Calm down Erza. It was an accident." Vergil stated and I looked at Erza who seemed to hesitate, well Vergil was strongeer than her after all.

"If your complaints are finished Natsu, Blaiddmon and I have an job to do." Vergil said and Gramps nodded.

"Take care of Natsu. A-class job is dangerous but I believe that you can protect him." Gramps encouraged us and Vergil nodded.

"Let's go Natsu." Vergil told me and we left the guild.

-Third pov-

Vergil, Blaiddmon and Natsu left the guild and walked through Magnolia and toward East Forest.

"Hey Vergil, why are you always so distant?" Natsu suddenly asked and Vergil looked at him.

"It doesn't matter, it's just that I'm not used to being with so many humans." He simply answered.

"But you already spent lots of time with us." Natsu said.

"That may be truth, but Vergil just needs a lot of time to stop being so reserved." Blaiddmon joined in.

"So you like being with us?" Natsu asked and Vergil blinked in surprise.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon chuckled a bit.

"He does like you, it's just that he feels better when he doesn't express those emotions, but trust me he would do anything to protect anyone in the guild." Blaiddmon told Natsu who grinned.

"It looks like we are here..." Vergil muttered as he looked at the East Forest and used **Energy Sense** to find wyvern.

"It's over there." He said as he pointed to their left.

"All right, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted and Vergil smiled a bit as young **Dragon Slayer** who suddenly rushed into he forest making Vergil's eyes widen.

"Wait Natsu!" Vergil raised his voice a bit, although it was in vain as Natsu refused to listen so Vergil ran after him.

It didn't take long for trio to reach place where Vergil sensed wyvern's presence and they found themselves in front of large dragon like green creature.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Natsu's Theme

"This could be fun." Vergil said with a smirk as he small sparks surrounded him and Blaiddmon jumped off of his shoulder.

"Let's do this! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shouted as his **Roar** which seemed more like a laser shot toward wyvern who simply flew up only to get hit by Vergil's **Lightning Dragon's Lightning Wave** which was about as wide as Natsu's **Roar**.

"_Those two are making a nice team..._" Blaiddmon observed with a smile.

Natsu charged toward falling wyvern and punched it with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** and although it wasn't as nearly as strong as it should be to defeat a wyvern it still made small burns on wyvern's body and to make matters worse for wyvern Vergil used **Lightning Dragon's Lightning Eruption** to blast it from beneath.

"Natsu! It's all yours!" Vergil said and Natsu grinned as he used almost all of his magic to fire about four times bigger **Fire Dragon's Roar** which hit wyvern that somehow remained conscious.

"Good job Natsu, I'll take it down now. **Energy Blast**!." Vergil shouted as he fired his technique at wyvern causing it to fall down on the ground.

"Amazing!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm not finished. **Sword Prison**!" Vergil announced as his **Summoned Swords** surrounded wyvern.

"What is that?" Natsu asked.

"That technique binds target, you see those swords produce energy that paralyzes target for a certain amount of time which depands on user's amount of magic power, target's magic power, user's control over it and few other factors." Blaiddmon explained and Natsu nodded.

Music ends

"Now it's over, let's go and report our success to our client so that he can take care of this wyvern." Blaiddmon said and two mages nodded.

-An hour later-

Vergil and Blaiddmon were sitting at one of the tables with most of the kids waiting for Strauss siblings to return from their job. However small spark of worry was lit in Vergil's heart when he only saw Lisanna and Elfman.

-Vergil's pov-

"Natsu! We are back!" Lisanna happily exclaimed and duo joined us at the table.

"Welcome back, Lisanna, Elfman." Blaiddmon said.

"How did your job go?" Cana asked the exact same question that I had in mind.

"It's was easy. By the way Vergil, are you by any chance missing someone?" Lisanna asked and I blinked, could she read my thoughts?

"I'll admit that I do wonder why Mira isn't with you. But, that's it." I said and she chuckled, this wasn't going to be end well, I looked at Blaiddmon and saw that little traitor was smirking along with other kids. Yeah, this was going to be really bad…

"So when am I supposed to call her Mira Leonidas?" Lisanna asked straight away and I paled, she just had to say that loud enough for every single person in this damn guild to hear.

"What? Never! I mean… I, ah to Hell with that!" I shouted as I tried to find a way to escape from this situation. But, someone just had to make things worse and that someone was Blaiddmon himself!

"You think to Hell with her, right?" He asked me and I nodded without thinking about it.

"So you do want to marry her. Lisanna I think we have a new couple." He said and my mind finally understood double meaning of his previous question. No matter what I answered he would have won this one… Although he shouldn't have said that. There is no way I would allow myself to get into that kind of relationship with a human. It looks like he forgot, about her…

"Blaiddmon… Stop this at once… Say another word about me marring Mira, or any other human and I won't hesitate to hurt you. I will never, never have that kind of feeling for any human." I said and his eyes widened, he finally remembered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring that up. I should have realized that it would only open up an old wound." Blaiddmon muttered barely loud enough for me to hear and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter, it's my fault for not being able to get over that…" I said in equally loud tone, however at that moment Mira entered the guild and joined us.

"It's rare to see you sitting with everyone." She said and I knew that she was talking to me.

"Well miracles do happen from time to time. Have you found anything to **Take Over**?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, how about I **Take** you **Over**, Devil Boy?" She asked and I smirked.

"As if I could be **Taken Over**. Sorry Mira, I'm not a demon that can be tamed and later controlled." I said with a smirk and she smirked before softly caressing my right cheek. Well by now most of the mages had their complete attention on us.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'll be the very first human who tamed a demon like you." She said and I frowned.

"That's impossible. Whatever you do you will never take that title." I said although I knew that she had rather nice chance to become the second human that tamed a demon…

"We'll see about that." Mira said and she stepped back with a smirk on her face, however it faded when she noticed that I lacked any sign of blushing.

"Too bad Mira, I didn't blush. You on the other hand… You should have seen your face." I teased although I knew that she also didn't blush.

"Shut up…" She muttered and others laughed, however one glare from Mira caused two things… Laughing stopped and another fight between Mira and Erza began…

"Vergil. It's time for your daily training. Meet me in half an hour." I heard a voice in my head.

Yeah, I'll be there.

"I'm going home." I said and left the guild.

"Take care. I'll return later." Blaiddmon said and I nodded.

-Half an hour later-

I sat on my bed in lotus position as always everything was black at first but only few moments later I found myself in the huge forest.

"You always seem to change scenario." I muttered and heard a chuckle behind me. Just like every other time, he waited for me, he waited like he used to with his previous container.

"Well yeah, I don't like your mindscape so I create our own training ground." I turned around to face him, the very same demon that gave me the scar on my face. He looked like a mirrored version of myself, although with a black hair and ghostly blue eyes, other than that we were exactly same… Reikoku, at least that's how others called him, stood in front of me. Anyway his real name is Anshoku and although, he rules over darkness he isn't that bad.

"I fail to understand why is my mindscape bothering you so much." I said and he frowned.

"I don't like rain and you know it. It's always raining, well not really always, but often. I don't like training there. And even with all that rain it's still empty, there aren't any trees, grass, plants, houses, animals, there's nothing there. Training there would soon get boring." He complained and I smirked.

"Well I do agree that training in one place could get boring eventually, but thank you very much I like rain, my lightnings are much stronger when it's raining." I pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up and let's start." He said as we charged at each other.

-About six hours later-

I finally opened my eyes and I must admit he sure goes all out when we are training… It's been like this for the last six years, I would transfer my soul into my mind and we would fight, it doesn't help with physical strength so I have regular training for that, however amount of my magical power is getting stronger, much stronger, in the last few months I got to the point where I could defeat that Infestant that dared to attack Mira without **Demon Trigger**. In fact that fight would now be rather boring… Anyway I quickly made myself a sandwich and checked on Blaiddmon to see that he already fell asleep. Needless to say after eating my sandwich I followed his example and fell asleep.

-Tomorrow, third pov-

Fairy Tail mages were rather cheerful today and two demons didn't know why.

"What's going on?" Blaiddmon asked.

"Gildarts is coming back. He is Fairy Tail's strongest mage." Cana explained and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Is he even stronger than Vergil?" Natsu asked in amazement.

"Of course he is. Don't take me wrong Vergil, but being stronger than me doesn't mean you can defeat or even put up a fight against Gildarts, he is on a completely different level." Erza said and Blaiddmon snorted.

"I doubt there is anyone in this world that can defeat Vergil when he is serious." Blaiddmon snapped.

"Calm down Blaiddmon, we can't say for sure whether or not he is stronger than me. However, I'll have to disagree with you Erza, even if I can't defeat him I can put up a fight." Vergil stated.

"Can you prove that?" Gray asked.

"He never fought seriously against any of you, or his opponents on A-class requests." Blaiddmon told them and their eyes widened. However, before anyone could say anything else Gildarts entered the hall.

"He is strong." Vergil muttered as he looked at Gildarts.

"Welcome back. How did your job go?" Makarov asked.

"There weren't any complications. So who is that demon kid you wanted me to fight against?" Gildarts asked surprising everyone especially kids.

"Well, Vergil come here." Makarov ordered and Vergil smirked as he walked up to two mages.

"Hi kid, it's nice to meet you." Gildarts simply said and patted Vergil's shoulder, causing white haired demon to blink in surprise.

"Likewise." Vergil muttered causing others to laugh and Gildarts to look at him with a slightly confused look.

"Since he is a demon Vergil isn't used to be comfortable with humans he never got a chance to meet, don't worry Gildarts he didn't mean anything bad." Levy explained and Gildarts grinned.

"Well then we'll have to fix that!" Gildarts announced as he picked Vergil up and started throwing him as if he was a five-year old kid, needless to say this annoyed Vergil.

"Why you... Let go of me you damn old man!" Vergil shouted as he blasted Gildarts' face with, slightly more powerful than he wanted it to be, **Energy Blast** which caused Gildarts to stop what he was doing and allow Vergil to land on the floor, although instead of backing away young demon stared at S-class mage who was unaffected by Vergil's **Energy Blast**.

"What was that for? I only tried to help you to relax." Gildarts asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Tch. I'm not a little kid." Vergil told him and Gildarts smirked as he, Blaiddmon and older mages in the room felt Vergil's energy rising.

"Not bad I look forward to seeing your true abilities." Gildarts announced and Vergil blinked at first, but then he felt his heart beating faster.

"Let's fight... I've been waiting for a long time to fight against someone as strong as you." Vergil admitted.

"As much as I'd like to allow your fight here and now you'll have to go to another place. I believe that Mt. Aconitum could be a good place." Makarov said and two mages nodded.

"Master, if we don't return in five hours send someone to find us." Gildarts said jokingly.

"Watch what you are saying Gildarts, it might just happen. Blaiddmon stay here, I'll be back soon." Vergil said and smaller demon nodded.

"_Let's see how strong are these new generations really and how strong a demon like him is._" Gildarts thought as he looked at the young demon who never stopped smirking.

"_He is excited... even more than he himself knows, who knows, maybe I'll finally get to see _**Demon Trigger**_ again, a technique that can turn almost every battle around, I wonder if he can also use it like that demon did_." Gildarts wondered.

-Gildarts' flashback- 20 years ago-

18 years old Gildarts stood in front of a huge army of demons which was led by a huge dark gray demon who had four wings, at that time Gildarts was one of the youngest mages of Fairy Tail but with his **Crash Magic** he quickly found himself among strongest mages in the guild so A-class jobs were something he often did, however this one was exception.

It was supposed to be yet another job in which he was supposed to kill some weaker demons that attacked citizens, he didn't really know why he picked that job, but something drove him to do it, however now he wondered if he was going to regret doing that. Gildarts' magic allowed him to defeat weaker demons with ease, however his **Crash**, one of the most destructive if not the most destructive magics used by humans was almost useless against the huge demon, sure it made small cuts on his less protected areas but this demon had tremendously hard skin.

"That's pathetic, all of you humans are going to expire before long stop bothering. Lord Mundus will rule over both worlds and then even those lucky humans that will somehow survive my attacks will suffer slow and painful death." Demon announced with sick happiness and rushed at Gildarts.

"Damn you..." Gildarts cursed as demon approached him and just as Gildarts was about to try to block demon's fist he was surprised to see a boy, who was most likely 16 or 17 years old stopping demon's attack with nothing but a sword.

"Well, well look at this, if it isn't the famous demon, Beowulf the Lightbeast." Boy announced as he smirked at the beast.

"Sparda! You traitor! How dare you show your face in front of me." Beowulf shouted as his energy erupted around his body and caught both Sparda and Gildarts. However duo quickly stepped back before it could do any serious damage.

"You should stand back human, that demon is one of the elite and although I am impressed by your strength I can clearly see that you won't be able to put up much of a fight." Boy said and Gildarts frowned but then he realized that the boy had golden eyes.

"Are you also a demon? Why would you be on my side?" Gildarts asked and Sparda let out a deep growl.

"Oh will you humans just shut up! Yes, I am a demon so what! Am I not allowed to change sides?" Sparda snapped and without waiting a single moment dashed at Beowulf.

Music – Devil May Cry OST – Bloody Blader

"**Devil Arms: Alastor**!" Sparda announce as huge sword appeared in his right hand.

Sparda gripped his sword and quickly jumped up by using **Air Hike** and slammed his sword onto Beowulf's arm with **Helm Breaker**, however, his attack only made a small scratch and failed to prevent Beowulf from connecting his fist with Sparda's body. Needless to say Sparda quickly recovered from the punch and smirked at Beowulf.

"Let's end this game. **Demon Trigger**!" Sparda shouted and suddenly his body gained far more demonic appearance and his voice changed, however, biggest change was his power level which was at least 100 times bigger than before.

Sparda **Flash Stepped** in front of the beast and sliced it's chest before bringing his sword up and cutting it's left eye. Beowulf stepped back and screamed in agony however before he could attack again Sparda began chanting something that neither Beowulf nor Gildarts could hear, but to Beowulf it became more than clear what he was saying once the younger demon pushed his arm against Beowulf's chest and made said demon disappear.

Music ends

"What was that? What did you do to him?" Gildarts asked astonished by demon's power.

"I sealed him away, while I fought against him I noticed that he was protected by Mundus, if I killed him Mundus would use Beowulf's body to create an portal big enough for him to get into this world, so I sealed damn demon away." Sparda explained.

"Thank you for helping me, you should join Fairy Tail, we could use someone as strong as you." Gildarts suggested but Sparda shook his head.

"I can't, I have other things to do, although thanks for invitation, maybe she isn't the only one worth this after all." Sparda said and left, leaving Gildarts confused, however Gildarts didn't have time to think about Sparda's words as he had to deal with a small army of weaker demons..

-Flashback ends-

"_Although now that I think about it Vergil does look a lot like Sparda_." Gildarts thought as he glanced at the yound demon for the last time before they found themselves on the mountain near Magnolia. Vergil smirked as he stood in front of Gildarts and the two prepared for the battle while entire guild watched them with anticipation.

"Are you sure you don't want to return back to the guild?" Gildarts asked as he smirked at his white haired guild mate who simply powered up before responding.

"No way, I don't feel like backing away now. After all, a good fight once in a while makes life more interesting, don't you think?" Vergil replied and his power began increasing.

"Are you going to use **Demon Trigger**?" Gildarts asked and Vergil blinked in surprise.

"So you saw it, huh? So who was the demon that you managed to defeat?" Vergil asked and Gildarts laughed.

"I didn't defeat him, to be frank he saved me long ago, but he said some confusing things about humans being worth it and some other things, although he was rather young, maybe 16 years old. Can you explain that to me, I'd like to know what happened to that demon and if I can, I'd like to meet him again." Gildarts said but Vergil frowned.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to tell you anything, even if I can, if I feel like talking about that demon isn't something that needs to be done I won't tell you anything." Vergil said and Gildarts nodded.

"You're going down Gildats." Vergil muttered as lightnings surrounded his body.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Champion Of Magic

Vergil dashed toward Gildarts and attempted to punch him, however Gildarts ducked under him and sent weaker **Crash** at the young demon since he believed that Vergil would have backed away so that he could dodge it. However Vergil didn't stop, instead he used **Flash Step** to dodge **Crash** and move to Gildarts' left and used it again to get right in front of surprised Gildarts and fire **Lightning Dragon's Roar** at point black range. Gildarts simply blasted Vergil's **Roar** with **Crash**, although it caused a small explosion, which caught both mages, however the explosion failed to do any damage as Vergil **Air Hiked** out of it and Gildarts was protected by his magic.

Vergil smirked as he used **Lightning Dragon's Lightning Eruption** which was easily disassembled by Gildarts still Vergil wasn't finished as he used his **Lightning Body** to above Gildarts and attempted to use **Helm Breaker** on him after succesfully summoning his Dark Edge, however Gildarts used **Crash** to defend himself.

"That's nice sword you have there. I'm surprised it didn't break." Gildarts complimented as Vergil continued pushing against his magic.

"Don't underestimate **Devil Arms**." Vergil stated as he pushed even harder and as Gildarts focused on Vergil's attack from above he failed to notice **Summoned Sword** forming on his right side.

"Now!" Vergil shouted as his **Summoned Sword** shot at Gildarts whose eyes widened in surprise as he jumped back in order to barely evade Vergil's technique. This of course broke his concentration on his magic and Vergil sliced right through it before he attempted to stab Gildarts with **Stinger**, however Gildarts caught his sword with Crash enveloped hand making Vergil's eyes widen before he smirked.

"**Slash Dimension**!" He exclaimed and his sword gained purple color around its blade before purple sphere formed around Gildarts. Suddenly Gildarts felt his body being torn into pieces from inside and quickly blasted sphere with his **Crash Magic** while also pushing Vergil back and making him drop his sword.

Vergil quickly approached Gildarts who prepared for the clash as two mages exchanged blows. Vergil started with a quick punch however, Gildarts ducked under it and landed a powerful uppercut on Vergil's chin, however Vergil stood on his ground and kneed Gildarts in his stomach before punching said mage in the face, however Gildarts caught Vergil's forearm just after it connected only for Vergil to brutally pull it out of Gildarts' left hand's grip, however Gildarts punched Vergil right into his face and his punch was followed by a baragge of punches all over Vergil's face and upper body, that is until Vergil slammed his left fist into Gildarts' right one and stopped S-class mage's attack.

Music ends

However Gildarts' fierce attack made some serious damage as Vergil's body hurt and he coughed up some blood, not to mention that he had at least three broken ribs, however smirk on Vergil's face said that he was far from defeated.

Music – Devil May Cry Anime OST – Bullet

Vergil charged toward Gildarts at an amazing speed and caught said mage of off his guard so now Gildarts was open for Vergil who punched him in the face. Then, Vergil flipped upside down in the air and kicked Gildarts vertically on said mage's shoulder, however Vergil continued his assault as soon as he landed on the ground and punched Gildarts before blasting him with two **Energy Blasts**.

"_Good, he is still standing_." Vergil thought as he saw S-class mage holding his ground without much problems, however Vergil quickly attacked again with **Lightning Dragon's Lightning Wave **toward Gildarts who used his **Disassembly Magic** to destroy Vergil's attack and then quickly sent **Crash** right toward Vergil, who countered it with **Galactic Gun**, however **Crash** was too strong and ended up going right through **Galactic Gun** and hitting Vergil dead on. Gildarts almost began panicking once he saw the destruction his attack caused, however smoke cleared and they saw something standing where Vergil once was. It was a blue humaniod reptile like creature.

"Congratulations, you made me use my **Demon Trigger**." Vergil said as he picked his sword and placed it on his back, although his voice echoed and sounded far more demonic than it usually was, not to mention that it somehow sounded disembodied, to put it simply it was rather scary to hear and Vergil's appearance didn't really help, in fact many humans would have already lost their consciousness from simply looking at him and hearing his voice.

"_Heh, just like Sparda, although it doesn't have the same effect when it comes to power up, he probably still isn't used to using it. Still, in order to see how strong he really is I'll have to go all out_." Gildarts thought with a smirk as he powered up to his maximum.

"Let's end this battle quickly, if we end up fighting to long we might end up destroying this mountain." Vergil said and Gildarts laughed as two mages charged at each other. Vergil's **Demon Trigger** powered up fist clashed with Gildarts' **Crash** powered up one and their clash caused a huge explosion as **Lightning** and **Crash Magic** surrounded their respective users who matched each other's punches and kicks again and again slowly sinking deeper into the ground. However Vergil picked up Dark Edge and summoned Death Blade before jumping up and using **Aerial Cross** on Gildarts who defended himself with **Crach** which managed to destroy Vergil's attack, but before it could hit Vergil, **Lightning Dragon Slayer** used **Lightning Body** and flew toward Gildarts who just finished blocking Vergil's **Spiral Swords**.

Vergil attempted to cut Gildarts down, however Gildarts blocked his attack and pushed him before sending Crash toward Vergil. Still Vergil slashed his Dark Edge sword toward Gildarts' attack and used **Hell Cut** to defend himself. The ground began shaking as mountain threatened to crumble down from intense clashing of two extremely powerful mages who seemed like they couldn't care less as they both had huge smirks on their faces.

Vergil began forming **Galactic Gun** however Gildarts negated it with his **Crash Magic** and charged at surprised Vergil.

"**Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean**!" Gildarts announced as he hit Vergil's chin with a powerful uppercut which was powered up with Crash. Vergil was sent flying and went right through the mountain.

"Maybe I overdid it this time." Gildarts muttered however, he felt Vergil's energy rising once again as well as it began approaching him.

"Damn, that was close... I thought I was going to die back there." Vergil said after a few minutes as he landed a few meters away from Gildarts.

"How?" Gildarts asked in utter surprise, no one ever continued fighting once they were hit with that attack, yet this kid was still standing and even looked eager to continue fighting. Although he was bleeding rather badly.

"Barely, that's how." Vergil muttered as he remembered what he had done.

-Vergil's flashback-

As Guildarts charged toward him Vergil used **Dragon Force** to power up one of his defensive techniques, **Lightning Dragon's Soul**, he also used his second sword's, Death Blade's, ability, **Eraser** which failed to erase Gildarts' technique completely, still it halved its effect. It's needless to say that even with everything he had done the only reason he was still alive was his **Demon Trigger**. Still, he lost consciousness for a few moments after he landed on the ground and his internal organs were damaged and he knew that many of his bones were broken.

-Vergil's flashback ends-

"Let's make things a bit more even shall we?" Vergil suggested much to Gildarts' surprise as he held his larger sword horizontally right in front of his chest, it began glowing in dark purple.

"**Slash Dimension: Complete Destruction**!" Vergil exclaimed as purple sphere surrounded Gildarts who blasted it with his magic however, just when he thought it was over, another sphere appeared and another one surrounded her until there was a total of 14 spheres around Gildarts whose eyes widened as the familiar feeling of his body being torn from inside appeared again and his magic erupted as he somehow destroyed spheres. Still, although spheres were destroyed Gildarts began coughing up lots of blood.

"Now we are even." Vergil muttered with a smirk which was returned by Gildarts.

"Let's end this." Gildarts suggested and Vergil nodded as he gathered all magic he had left and charged at Gildarts who waited for Vergil to get right in front of him in order to release his **Crash** magic at its maximum. Vergil clashed with Gildarts' **Crash** Magic by using **Supreme Milion Slash **and their clash caused massive explosion.

Music ends

-Fairy Tail guild-

Makarov and Blaiddmon's eyes widened as they looked toward the mountain where Vergil and Gildarts fought only to see massive explosion which engulfed the entire mountain.

"No way!" Blaiddmon shouted as every mage in Fairy Tail looked at the destruction that was caused by explosion. The mountain was no where to be seen and just when Mira and other mages began worrying about Gildarts and Vergil Blaiddmon stopped them.

"They are still alive. I can feel their magic. We should find and bring them here, though." Blaiddmon said and Makarov nodded as kids, Macao, Wakaba, Makarov and Blaiddmon rushed toward where the mountain once was.

It didn't take them long to get there, but when they did, they were utterly surprised, the mountain had turned into plain field and the air was filled with an enourmous amount of energy. However, what they saw next surprised them even more, Gildarts was unconscious, covered with his own blood and was seriously injured, he had also lost his shirt and remaining clothing he had was rather damaged. Not to mention that he was still bleeding and that he probably had many broken bones. About 100 meters away, they saw the center of huge crater and another 100 meters away, they found also unconscious Vergil whose swords were lying next to him. A state in which his body was was about just as bad as Guildarts' so Fairy Tail mages carefully picked up two mages and took them to Porlyusica.

-One week later-

Vergil, whose body was heavely covered with bandages had finally woken up in a hospital bed only to see already awoken Gildarts who was also covered in bandages lying on the bed next to his.

"You woke up, huh?" Gildarts asked and he grunted slightly.

"We really overdid it back there." Vergil muttered.

"You can bet we did. I had internal bleeding, damaged organs and many fractured bones while you had broken ribs, broken right arm and internal bleeding along with few damaged organs, not to mention that we destroyed entire mountain." Gildarts laughed and Makarov Blaiddmon and the kids entered the room.

"I'm glad to see both S-class mages being awake now." Makarov said with a grin.

"Both?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon nodded.

"You are Fairy Tail's new S-class mage." Makarov announced and Vergil smirked.

"Anyway who won?" Natsu asked and Vergil and Gildarts shared a glance before smirking.

"It was a draw, we'll have to have a rematch to find out who the winner is." Gildarts announced and Makarov paled.

"No! I forbid you two from fighting against each other! One destroyed mountain is more than enough!" Makarov frantically shouted at them, causing others to laugh.

"Anyway can you tell me more about what happened 20 years ago?" Gildarts asked and Vergil frowned.

"It's complicate, from time to time a demon who wanted to live in peace with humans would appear, but they were either slaughtered or forced to change sides." Vergil said.

"Was demon named Sparda one of them?" Gildarts asked, causing Blaiddmon and Vergil's blood to freeze as pure shock overcame them.

"Sparda? How do you know about him?" Vergil asked and Makarov, Gildarts, Mira and Blaiddmon noticed that he was shaking slightly.

"Blaiddmon who is Sparda?" Makarov quietly asked smaller demon.

"Master, I'm sorry but it's not up to me to say that..." Blaiddmon said quietly and Makarov nodded.

"He is a demon I met long ago. Is he your friend? How is he?" Gildarts asked, but before he could ask any other question coldness in Vergil's eyes stopped him.

"He is dead." Vergil said before standing up, although with visible effort and leaving others, needless to say Blaiddmon quickly followed him.

-With Blaiddmon and Vergil-

Blaiddmon quickly found Vergil, who leaned against one of many trees in the forest near Magnolia.

"You look awfully calm, is it because you already took out your frustration?" Blaiddmon asked as he pointed at rather three defeated forest vulcans.

"They attacked me first, I had no intention to fight against them, but my instincts just got the better of me." Vergil admitted as he clenched his fists.

"Who would have thought that Gildarts met Sparda-san." Blaiddmon stated and Vergil frowned as he looked at the sky while a light breeze blowed through his white hair.

"There is no one else who could have helped Gildarts, he was the youngest demon to ever achieve **Demon Trigger** transformation, that is until I did it, but mine was the result of... other things... and he was the only one who would have helped humans at that age." Vergil whispered barely loud enough for Blaiddmon to hear him.

"You know what they say... Like father, like son." Blaiddmon stated and this made small grin take place on Vergil's face.

"Let's go back, I'm a bit tired." Vergil said and the duo began walking to the guild.

-With Makarov and Gildarts at the guild-

Makarov drank his beer as Gildarts sat next to him.

"Do you think he is somehow connected to that demon you met?" Makarov asked.

"Vergil looks a lot like Sparda, they are both demons and have white hair, well one had since Vergil told us that Sparda died. Also Vergil's reaction when I mentioned Sparda's name was strange... I'm not sure. They could have known each other. What do you know about the kid's past?" Gildarts asked with a serious but quiet tone.

"Nothing. We know that he is a demon, but even after all this time he never opened up to anyone in the guild, at least not about his past, however, I can see that something is bothering him, although he is hiding that fact rather well for someone as young as him." Makarov explained and then it hit Gildarts.

"Could it be that Sparda was his teacher? You know the kid is really strong, so having a teacher as strong as Sparda would explain everything, well, everything other then their similiar look." Gildarts said but before he or Makarov could say anything Vergil returned along with Blaiddmon.

"We are back." For once it was Vergil, who announced it, but much to his surprise, instead of Natsu charging at him he was welcomed by cheers of other mages.

"Congratulations on becoming S-class!" Entire guild shouted.

"I think I like Natsu's "welcome back" much better..." Vergil stated. However he soon noticed Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson, another Lightning Mage and another mage who became S-class during this year. Vergil became that by fighting on par with Gildarts whil Laxus passed the test. Two glared at each other for few moments but then looked away at the same time.

"_This could get interesting_…" Both of them thought, however as soon as Vergil joined the kids he recieved a punch into the gut which made him fall down due to his injuries.

"What was that for Mira?!" Vergil asked as he stared at the one who punched him.

"That was for worrying us. Now come with me!" She ordered and began dragging him outside of the guild.

"Shouldn't you help him?" Natsu asked Blaiddmon who shivered.

"I don't want to face wrath of a human female..." He muttered as if he remembered something scary.

-With Vergil and Mira-

"Speak up! Who is Sparda?" Mira demanded to know as she pinned Vergil against the wall.

"What if I refuse to tell you?" Vergil asked and recieved another punch in the gut.

"You'll get more of that. And next time I'll make sure to kick you hard enough to make sure you can't fight again." Mira threatened and he paled. With these injuries a kick that's strong enough would be the end of him.

"Are you sure you can do that?" He dared to looked into her eyes.

"Fine fine. I'll tell you." He said with a smirk.

"_Damn it, she is serious._.." He thought.

"Sparda was my father. There, are you happy now?" He admitted and she blinked.

"Yeah. And don't worry, I wouldn't have done that to you. I wouldn't want to marry someone who can't fight, or do jobs, now would I?" She asked and he blushed.

"W-What?!" He shouted and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm kidding. Congratulations on becoming a S-class." She said and walked into the guild while he just stood there watching her for few more moments before following her.

-About one week after that-

Right now everyone tried their best to hide their displeasure because of Gildarts leaving again, however even Vergil saw that one girl was simply not capable of hiding it, Cana Alberona. Over last months Vergil came to like younger girl as well as other kids from their generation and sometimes he would join their small fights, however, he was still clumsy when it came to comforting them when something was wrong, even more so since it has been only on those rare occasions that he even got to notice something was wrong. So yound demon did what he thought was the best idea and since Blaiddmon decided to rest during that day he couldn't get any better opinion.

"Hi. Are you all right? You seem to be bothered by something." Vergil asked as he stood in front of Cana.

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit tired." Cana lied, however, she never knew that if Vergil could see through one thing then it was lie.

"By the way, do you want to go get some juice and maybe something to eat?" Vergil asked and Cana smiled.

"Thanks Vergil! Come on, let's go!" She cheered and dragged him by his left hand.

Soon enough two kids found themselves sitting in a restaurant and eating their meals, Vergil had some meat while Cana enjoyed kid sized pizza.

"You sure can eat a lot." Cana commented as Vergil finished his third portion.

"I am a demon I need to eat a lot in order to keep fighting." Vergil defended himself and Cana giggled.

"Anyway how are your injuries?" She asked and he grinned slightly.

"I'm almost fully healed. Thanks for asking." He replied.

"Is Gildarts' bothering you?" Vergil asked straight out of the blue.

"It's nothing important." She said.

"It is if it's bothering you so much. You should talk about it if you want to." He suggested.

"Vergil... You really are the last person who should scold me when it comes to that." She scolded him and he simply continued eating.

"I know, but I talk with Blaiddmon and it helps. I'm not telling you to come out and say whatever is bothering you to entire guild, but I'd like to see that you are sharing something with someone, anyone." Vergil said.

"I'll tell you on one condition." Cana announced and Vergil blinked.

"What do you want to know?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Who is Sparda? You had a strong reaction, well strong by your standards, when Gildarts mentioned his name." Cana demanded and Vergil sighed, few minutes past in silence and Cana slowly started regretting that she asked him something like that since she could see just how much he struggled to decide if he should tell her or not.

"If you don't want..." She tried to say, but he interrupted her.

"His full name was Sparda Leonidas, he was my father." Vergil told her and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Cana said and he sighed.

"It's fine, you couldn't know. I guess I feel a bit better now, at least I'm not hiding every single thing now." He said as he gripped his amulet.

"It's my turn now. Well, you see I came to Fairy Tail to find my father, Gildarts." Cana admitted and Vergil blinked before standing up since he saw how bothered she really looked like. Cana was taken out of her thoughts when Vergil pulled her into a clumsy, yet caring left handed hug and she accepted it as she leaned into him before hugging him.

"Can I call you "Vergil-nii" from now on?" She asked much to his surprise.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I guess it won't hurt. Yeah, you can call me like that. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Gildarts being your father." Vergil told her and she tightened her hold on said demon.

"I'll also keep your secret safe." She said and he gently patted her head, although, once again he did it in a rather clumsy way and she responded with small a giggle.

"Come on now, we should probably get you back home, it's getting dark. Where do you live anyway?" Vergil asked.

"At local church that takes orphans." Cana told him.

"Then you are going to live with me and Blaiddmon until we get you into Fairy Hills." Vergil said and picked her up.

"Wait Vergil-nii. I don't want to bother you." She protested, but he grinned at her.

"I would be the worst big brother if I simply left you on your own, come on I'll carry you on my back." He said and small childish part of Cana took the better of her as she held her arms around his neck.

-Ten minutes later-

"Blaiddmon we are home!" Vergil announced.

"Welcome home Ve... Wait a second. We?" Blaiddmon asked from another room.

"Yeah, Cana is going to live with us for a while." Vergil explained and Blaiddmon rushed out of the room and went straight to Cana before jumping into her arms.

"Don't worry Cana, Vergil may be almost an emotionless idiot, but I'll make sure you feel comfortable." Blaiddmon welcomed her and in the same time teased Vergil.

"Don't worry Blaiddmon, I'm not uncomfortable around Vergil-nii." She told him and he nodded.

"That's good to hear. Wait... "Vergil-nii"?!" He shouted loud enough to make even Cana's ears hurt.

"Who are you and where is Vergil?" Blaiddmon asked in a serious tone.

"Damn it Blaiddmon just shut the hell up, I'm tired." Vergil said and passed by next to confused and surprised demon.

* * *

And that's how Vergil became a S-class mage. Grand grandmother was smiling when she spoke about Mira threatening to him and later teasing him, for some reason I felt as if she was remembering something...

* * *

Infestant Arc - Finished

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. Yeah, I didn't show Vergil's training, but I will show it at some point.**_

* * *

_**Next Arc – Memories Arc**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – The Demon Mirajane**_


	6. The Demon Mirajane

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the fight and moment with Cana.**_

* * *

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thank you for reviewing, I'll do my best to write fights like that and even better ones.**_

* * *

_**Guest – It's kind of late but here is the update, thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

_**Guest – I'm glad to hear you like this story and thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

_**Before I start I'd like to apologize for late update. I had some serious family problems that affected my life during last few weeks, but I'd rather not go into details, I'd also like to say that due to my responsibilities I won't be able to update as often during next three weeks, but if you remain patient during that time I promise that I'll update much more often. I expect to finish this arc (another three chapters) during those three weeks and then I promise that I'll write and update at least another 10 chapter by the end of June.**_

* * *

Arc 2 – Memories Arc

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Demon Mirajane

Magnolia, February X779-

Two months have passed since Vergil became an S-class mage and right now two demons were on their way toward the guild, however Vergil stopped when he felt familiar trio approaching them, he turned around and saw Mira, Lisanna and Elfman were also on their way toward the guild.

"Vergil! Take us on a job already!" Mira shouted as soon as she saw us.

"Huh?" Vergil cleverly asked.

"Don't "huh" to me. You always take Natsu on jobs, but you never took me on one. Today we are going with you and Blaiddmon." Mira said and Vergil blinked before nodding.

"Fine by me. How about going on an S-class with me, unfortunately Blaiddmon wants to take a day off. So It's only me and you three." Vergil said and she smiled.

"That's more like it Devil Boy. Let's go." She said.

-Few minutes later, in the guild-

Siblings, Vergil and Blaiddmon entered the guild and Mira walked toward stairs right away when Makarov stopped her.

"Sorry, Mira but you aren't allowed to go up there." Makarov told her.

"It's fine. I'm going with her and her siblings on a S-class job and I allowed her to pick what kind of job are we going to do." Vergil said and Makarov's eyes widened as he realized that Vergil wasn't joking and let Mira go through.

"Master we are going on this job." Mira said once she came back few minutes later and Vergil took chance to glance at it, it was fairly easy job, taking down dark guild that increased its activity lately. It was from Council so they didn't need to worry about law that prevented mages of legal guilds from attacking dark guild.

"_I'll never understand why are those bastards protecting dark guilds_." Vergil thought.

"Well Let's go." He said and three siblings nodded.

-After around half an hour on the train-

"You have a motion sickness?" Mira asked Vergil who suffered from headache and well a bit of motion sickness, although it was not even close to Natsu's.

"Yeah, that's why I don't use transportation that often." He said.

"Don't worry Vergil-nii, you'll be fine once we arrive to the city." Lisanna said.

"Vergil-nii? Please Lisanna I'm most likely worst big brother you could ever hope to have and I don't feel like having a new family." Vergil said as he tried his best to stop Lisanna from calling him like that, albeit it was in vain.

"But you are older than me, you protected me, you are good person, we both have white hair, Cana is also calling you "Vergil-nii" and there are probably many other reason for me to call you like that." Lisanna explained much to Vergil's annoyance and Mira and Elfman's amusement.

"You are a human and I am a demon. Isn't that enough for you not to call me like that? Also don't use Cana as your argument when she started calling me like that I knew her far longer than I know you." Vergil continued their argument, he didn't really mind being called big brother, but he simply didn't see himself in that position, sure he allowed Cana to call him like that, but Cana was different and she actually knew some things about him that others didn't. To make matters worse, he felt that youngest Strauss was simply too friendly and determinated for him to continue objecting to her wish and that sad look she gave him made him struggle even more.

"Come on Vergil-nii, time is not important and neither is being human or not!" She scolded him and defeated look on Vergil's face made Mira laugh.

"Fine... I'm your new big brother." Vergil said in defeat and Lisanna cheered before hugging him.

"Mira-nee, since Vergil-nii is my big brother that means he is also your big brother." Lisanna said and Vergil felt need to just fall asleep and evade another argument as Lisanna let go off him.

"I don't want Vergil to be my big brother." Mira simply said and Vergil breathed out a sigh of relief, however his heart skipped the beat when he noticed smirk on Lisanna's face.

"So you want to marry him?" Lisanna teased and Vergil choked on his own breath as he remembered Mira fondling him.

"Of course I don't want to marry him!" Mira snapped and Lisanna chuckled.

"Just admit it Mira-nee." She calmly instructed.

"I don't have anything to admit! Vergil help me here would you!" She shouted.

"Don't drag me into this!" He snapped back and Lisanna and even Elfman began laughing.

"Nee-chan you two are like a couple." Elfman said as he tried to calm down.

"Well Mira, I think you think what I'm thinking." Vergil said with a smirk which was returned by Mira and suddenly Mira's right arm transformed while small lightnings surrounded Vergil.

"Let's see what's so funny now." Mira said with smirk.

"This is as much as I am prepared to take. Stop before it's too late." Vergil said with smirk of his own as Lisanna and Elfman hugged each other.

"We'll stop just don't hurt us!" They shouted and older mages smirked at each other before sitting down.

-Few hours later-

Four mages were finally in front of the dark guild's main building.

"Listen, Mira and I will attack them head on and take them down, I can sense that they aren't strong, we should be able to take them all down in about 10 minutes, during that time I want you two to stay hidden and wait until we signal you to support us, that is if we need any support. I can't understand why the hell is this an S-class job." Vergil said and siblings nodded as Mira transformed into her **Satan Soul**.

-Inside-

Dark mages were taken by surprise when Vergil and Mira busted right through their front door.

"I take back what I said, these weaklings won't take us even 5 minutes. **Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" Vergil shouted as he took down big number of dark mages.

"Leave some of them for me, you idiot!" Mira shouted as she flew toward them and began knocking down one after another with either hand to hand combat or with her **Darkness Magic**.

"Why is this so easy?" Vergil asked as he punched another one of them and Mira finished them of with **Evil Explosion**.

"Who cares. Our job is done." She said and walked up to Vergil who finally looked at her with enough attention. Her **Satan Soul** made her hair go up, her eyes looked more demonic, she certainly looked mere evil in this form. Her hands were turned into claws and her outfit was… revealing, he didn't really want to think about how distracting she could end up being in few years, not only to her opponents but to her allies as well, although he doubted that many humans would find someone who looked like a demon attractive. He knew he wasn't pervert, he didn't have any perverted thoughts about Mira, or any other female, but he was a male and in the end males will always appreciate attractive woman and they will unfortunately always notice how does the one that pick up their interest look. Although he'd never really admit that he was kind of attracted to Mira.

"Good job for taking my subordinates down." A voice suddenly said.

"I guess you are the Master. Show yourself." Vergil said and tall, light gray haired man dressed in white clothes got out of his hiding place. Only one thing about him bothered Vergil, they couldn't see his eyes… But Vergil dismissed that easily as he smirked.

"Do you want to take him down together?" Vergil asked and she smirked as she dashed toward her opponent.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Mirajane Satan Soul Theme

Mira sent powerful punch toward her opponent however he blocked her punch and pushed her away, however Mira fired **Evil Explosion** at him and he was forced to jump back only to receive **Lightning Dragon's Talons** from Vergil. He was pushed right into one of the walls as two mages stood in front of him.

"You two are not half bad…" Man said although his calm voice covered his increasing anger as he punched the ground causing huge eruption of light to hit Vergil and Mira. Vergil picked Mira up bridal style and **Flash Stepped** out of man's attack.

Music ends

"Are you alright?" Vergil asked and Mira nodded.

"You… You have that same stench. That horrible smell of a traitor…" Man muttered and Mira looked confused.

"Your smell is pretty, so that leads me to only one question. How do I smell?" Vergil asked with playfulness being present in his voice.

"Not bad. What's with that man?" Mira asked and Vergil looked at him.

"I'm not sure, but let's end this quickly." He said

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar** / **Soul Extinction**!" Vergil and Mira attacked at the same time hitting the man dead on. However man only had few minor injuries.

"As much as I'd like to kill you right away I want to make you suffer in front of your entire guild. But know this I will eliminate every single person who has anything to do with anyone who caries Sparda's traitorous blood!" Man said and disappeared in flash of light leaving stunned Vergil, confused Mira and destroyed guild.

"That man… was a demon…" Vergil murmured.

"Let's go home. He might attack the guild…" Mira said and Vergil nodded.

-Tomorrow-

Day has passed and no one attacked the guild and now Vergil and Blaiddmon sat at one of the tables when Mira raised her voice.

"Vergil! Fight me!" She suddenly challenged causing Vergil to spill out the water he was currently drinking.

"Care to repeat that. I'm not sure I heard you right." Vergil requested.

"I said fight me. I want to see how strong I really am." She said and he smirked.

"Well if fight is what you want. You got it." He said.

-Outside-

Music – Fairy tail OST – Mirajane Satan Soul Theme

Mira used her **Take-over: Satan Soul** and attacked Vergil with her fist but Vergil caught it and punched her lightly in her guts. However Mira attack again, this time with **Demon Blast** however Vergil ducked under it and punched Mira with Lightning Dragon's Thunder Fist thus pushing her away.

"Let's try hand to hand combat." Mira said to herself, but then she quickly attacked, she tried to punch Vergil but he blocked it, however unlike last time she continued with barrage of punches and kicks. Still her efforts were in vain as none of her attacks managed to hit Vergil who either blocked them or dodged them. Then just before she could throw yet another punch on him he quickly kicked her and she was pushed back and fell on the ground.

She quickly got up and charged at him. However this time with far greater speed which surprised even Vergil himself. She was almost in front of him when she flew up in the air and prepared to attack him from above but Vergil used **Air Hike** to reach her, young demon attempted to punch her however she dodged in the very last moment and right there his eyes met with her blue eyes causing Vergil to hesitate for only a second, however next thing he knew was flying down toward the ground as Mira's **Evil Explosion**. Mira smirked as she and rather surprised spectators watched Vergil quickly falling down however just as he was about to land he used **Air Hike** and landed on his left knee causing Mira to frown.

Vergil used his **Lightning Body** to surprise Mira and punched her hard enough to make her fall down, yet gentle enough so that she didn't end up with an injury, however before she was sent flying used last bits of her strength to punch said demon in the face. Although it was useless and Vergil pushed her away from him and she fell on the ground. She expected a new attack but he just started walking toward her and once he was in front of her he extended his hand toward her. She understood and took his hand before he helped her to get up.

Music ends

"She is strong, one day she could hold her own even against some of the strongest demons." Blaiddmon said.

"You are good at hand to hand combat, you have nice amount of magic power so to put it simply, I'm rather impressed." Vergil complimented her.

"Heh, I don't need your compliments Devil Boy." Mira said and he smirked.

"Let's go back to the guild now. I'll get you something to eat." Vergil said and she nodded as two of them returned back into the guild along with everyone else.

-Tomorrow-

-Vergil's pov-

Right now, there is only one thing I can say for sure. This is going to be rather awkward situation and it's needless to say that I don't need one right now. I'm exhausted due to lack of sleep that that happened due to yet another night full of nightmares, not to mention that I'm hungry. All right, it wouldn't be that bad, but how could I allow this to happen?! With her of all people?! Yeah, I am going to hurt someone as soon as get out of this sticky situation. Erza's prank just had to go too far and now even I got caught into it, not to mention that I'm never going to hear the end of this, how could I? I'm blushing in front of entire guild damn it.

You want to know what happened? Well, it started about two minutes ago...

-Flashback, two minutes ago-

After having nightmares once again and training with Anshoku I was almost out of my magic and lack of sleep failed to help me, anyway, I walked into the guild with Blaiddmon walking next to me only to see Mira and Ezra are fighting once again.

"Die Erza!" Mira shouted as she attacked Erza, however, Erza also charged forward.

"Cry Mirajane!" Erza shouted back as she and Mira clashed their fists again and again however I decided to stop them.

"Stop fighting you'll destroy the entire hall..." I lazily said as Blaiddmon jumped on one of the tables.

"Hey Devil Boy, should you even be here in that condition?" Mira asked me as she walked up to me. Mira had stopped fighting for now, however Erza was having none of that as she wanted to defeat Mira badly, so she **Requiped** small barrel of glue and threw it at Mira with intention to embarrass the** Take Over **mage. However, Mira turned around and glue ended up on her shirt and stomach with small drops on her neck and face. To say that Mira was furious would have been an understatement, however, I suddenly fell down from exhaustion causing most of the guild to panic.

"Damn... I guess that I was just too tired..." I muttered and turned around to lie on my back for a bit before lifting my right hand and giving everyone a thumb up to show that I am fine and that I would just rest for a bit... Well someone was having none of that since Mira walked up to me and, well tripped...

-Flashback ends-

So to put it simply, Mira landed on me, glue was in our way and the result was clear, we ended up being stuck with each other in an awkward position, not to mention that the entire guild began laughing when blushes appeared on our faces.

"Mira, um can you get up?" I asked.

"Help me out with that." She said and I nodded as we struggled to get up, needless to say, me being tired and damn glue didn't help us at all.

"Let's just blast this glue." I suggested.

"No way! You'll destroy my shirt!" Mira roared at me and I saw that she was doing her best to control her anger, although I failed to see why did she get so upset all of a sudden.

"So what? You can buy another one, forget that I'll buy it for you if you want." I told her and she actually punched me!

"I don't care about the shirt! I'll be half naked if you destroy it!" Mira shouted at me and once again I failed to see a problem there, she was half naked all the time after all.

"Aren't you always half naked?" I asked and noticed that the entire guild tried to prevent themselves from bursting into laughter.

"My breasts! They will be exposed! And did you just call me stripper?!" Mira roared at me as she punched me yet again causing other mages to begin chuckling only to burst into laughter when my face became as red as Erza's hair, now I understood why she didn't want me to destroy that shirt, but how the hell are we going to take this off?

"Eh we are really stuck now..." I muttered and Mira gave me an amused look.

"Really?" She asked me with a smile that told me that she was ready to do something crazy... Oh, how right I was, she got me to stand up and somehow got us into the guild's bathroom.

"Let's take a bath." She said as she turned on the hot water which filled bathtub and added soap into it.

"What is that going to accomplish? Other than getting us wet, that is." I asked and Mira smirked at me.

"Just get in with me." She said and somehow we got into it and Mira suddenly pushed herself down so that she was once again on top of me and now we were both soaked.

"You know this is kind of relaxing..." I muttered as I began falling asleep.

"Don't fall asleep in this position you damn idiot!" She shouted at me and punched me until I was fully awake and I just couldn't help but give her an amused look, seriously I began liking her temper more and more as time passed. I looked at her and what I saw really surprised me as Mira blushed a bit, who could have thought that Mirajane, this Mirajane could be cute, wait, wait, wait, where the hell did that came from?!

"When I get out of here and change into dry clothes I'm going to kick Erza's ass." Mira said and I grinned a bit.

"Not before I do." I said and Mira smirked.

"This could take a bit longer so take this chance to get a bit of sleep, I'll make sure you don't have any nightmares." She suddenly told me and I grinned at her before boldly kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Mira." I said as I closed my eyes, but not before I saw Mira's face turning into the same shade of red as Erza's hair. Seriously, what am I supposed to do with her?

* * *

Grand Grand mother blushed at this, there could be only one explanation, she really got into the story.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. Once again I'm sorry for late update. I'd also like to say that I'm working on another story, no I'm not going to abandon this one. Not until I finish it, but I got first chapter and deck for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story finished, I published it in order to see how will it get accepted, but I'll update that story only after next three weeks.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Renewed Fear**_


	7. Renewed Fear

_**Answers on reviews:**_

_**Blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing,I'm glad you liked it, although I myself didn't find those small fights that good, it was mainly one-sided. I agree that family problems should come first and that's the reason why time between updating chapter 5 and chapter 6 was so long, It's mostly solved and now I only have to deal with my personal **__**"demons" and the best way to do that is to actually keep doing something.**_

_**Guest – I'm glad you liked that chapter and I certainly don't plan on having entire month pass until I post a new chapter (Unless the story is finished) so you won't have to wait that long.**_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thank you for reviewing, as I said month of waiting won't happen, also thank you for a nice wish, I appreciate it. **_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Renewed Fear

* * *

Vergil entered the guild and saw Strauss siblings having their breakfast at one of the tables. Surprisingly Mira wasn't picking fights with anyone, but then he looked around and noticed why, Erza wasn't there so there wasn't anyone to pick a fight with. He also noticed that most of the kids weren't there, although he knew why. Blaiddmon had taken Natsu, Levy, Cana and Gray on one of the B-class jobs. So to put it simply other than Strauss Sibling he was the only one of the younger generation mages.

"Vergil-nii! Join us!" Lisanna cheerfully called him and Mira looked at him, he had dark gray pants, usual black boots and gloves, bluish shirt and black jacket with brown stripes and now he was 173 cm tall.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He answered and walked up to the siblings before sitting down next to Mira causing Elfman and Lisanna to look at him kind of strangely.

"Vergil you need to be a man if you want to date my sister." Elfman warned and Vergil looked at him with an amused look.

"Lisanna?" He asked and Mira choked on her drink.

"No! I'm talking about Mira!" Elfman almost shouted at him.

"I'm leaning more toward being a demon in order to date her, only a man wouldn't be good enough." Vergil casually replied once again letting his tongue lead the conversation instead of his brain.

"So you want to date me?" Mira teased him and he turned toward her.

"No, I said..." He tried to defend himself, but the words he said just a few moments ago finally reached his brain as he blushed slightly.

"I take back what I said..." He muttered causing other two siblings to laugh and Mira to get angry a bit.

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough?!" She asked as her magic power grew stronger.

"No! That's not it." Vergil defended himself as entire guild turned their attention toward the duo.

-Mira's pov-

This is going to be good, I didn't really think about teasing Devil Boy today, but when he gave me such a good opportunity to do that I guess I'm going to use it. After all, just look at him, he looks like he is really uncomfortable about this situation.

"Am I not smart enough?" I asked him and he began thinking, what could he possibly have to think about?!

"I'm not sure, at this point you could be either really smart or really dumb." He answered, he dared to tell me that I could be dumb! That does it! I'm going to give you hell!

"Are you by any chance attracted to males?" I asked, although I knew, well hoped that he isn't.

"Of course I'm not!" He snapped and I smirked.

"Prove it. Kiss me." I challenged and he began blushing, well this was enough of a confirmation to me, but the rest of our guild probably didn't think so.

"Kiss you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I asked an he shook his head as he kissed my cheek, I blushed slightly, but decided that this isn't enough to prove that he is interested in girls, after all kiss to the cheek could be given to anyone.

"Not there, kiss my lips." I ordered with a smirk.

"I refuse." He said much to my surprise.

"Why is that? Am I not pretty?" I asked.

"I refuse to kiss anyone on the lips. That kind of kiss is something that people who are in romantic relationship do. You are my friend, nothing more and nothing less." He simply answered and I just had to look at him differently now. He was cute when he got this serious in a conversation, when he talked about his own beliefs.

"As for you being pretty... Well, you are not pretty." He said what?! He said that I'm not pretty! Forget what I said he isn't cute! He is an idiot, a blind idiot!

"Why you!" I shouted as I tried to punch him, but to my annoyance he dodged, however, just as I went past him I slammed into someone and found myself covered with books, I turned around and took first book I touched and threw it at Vergil who caught it and offered me his hand with a smirk on his face. Bastard... you dared to call me ugly and now you are making fun of me by smirking at me! Either way I took his hand and he helped me up, however book suddenly glowed and we found ourselves in the air.

"What's going?" I asked as I transformed into my **Satan Soul** and flew down along with Vergil who used that **Air Hike** of his.

"I don't know, but we are in the Demon World." He told me and I looked around to see that it was similar to our world, yet so different at the same time. Sky was blood red and there weren't many plants, in fact, I barely saw any grass, yet it held its own beauty, something wild and untamed, maybe it's because of my **Take Over** but I liked this place. It gave away something dark yet for some reason I felt welcome here. I looked down and picked that book up, it was the same book I had thrown at Vergil and its name was "Memory days".

"So this is where you were born." I muttered and when he didn't answer I turned around to see that his eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"That town..." He muttered and I looked at the beautiful town with a wall surrounding it and huge castle in the middle of it. Buildings were nice from what I could see, but I failed to see just why was he upset.

"It's my home town..." Vergil said and I looked at him, he was sweating as if memories began filling his mind, he looked so vulnerable right now that I forgot about his recent insult and took his hand. He calmed down a bit and took a few deep breaths.

"You want to take a look around?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Sure." I said and we began walking toward the city.

"It looks like we are in the past so it might be better if I covered my face just in case." Vergil said and looked around for anything that could cover his face so I used my **Take Over** to change my clothes into same clothes but with a cloak on.

"Here." I told him and he took it before covering everything but his eyes.

"Thank you." He said and although I couldn't see it on his face, I could see it in his eyes, he was seriously bothered by something. Did anything happen to him in this town?

-About four hours later-

After an hour we got into his town and I must say that it was a really big town, well it was the capital city of his world. It's beautiful, demons are really peaceful and most of them look like humans. They were kind toward us and one of the demons actually offered to treat us to a lunch. However, his offer was kindly rejected by Vergil, but now we decided that we should get back to where we landed and find a way to get back home. We went through the gates when we heard something hitting the wall so without any delay I went there and saw such a cute little demon playing with a ball. He had such an adorable pair of golden yellow eyes, cute white hair and bad sense of fashion, I mean yellow shirt and light blue pants just doesn't look that good on him, darker clothes would look much better on him, however, when I took a closer look at him my eyes widened. This kid was Vergil! No way, Vergil was back there walking toward me, being 15 years old and my Vergil was kind of handsome, wait where did that came from?

"Hey Vergil!" I shouted and just like I expected Vergil that I know joined me, but much to my surprise kid turned toward me and ran toward me.

"What is it lady?" Kid asked and I looked at him carefully, yes, there was no doubt about it, this was Vergil from the past, he looks cute, although he still has that scar, how in the world did he get it at this age.

"I wanted to ask you, what are you doing here?" I lied as older Vergil joined me.

"Mira let's go quickly." Older Vergil hissed at me under his breath.

"Dad and mom have things to do in the town and I wanted to play, Blaiddmon is with them so I'm playing on my own." Younger Vergil answered to my previous question.

"I see. Do you want us to play with you?" I just had to ask him, this Vergil was different from our Vergil, he seemed to be happy, free from anything that could bother him.

"What's your name?" He asked me and I smiled at him.

"Mirajane Strauss." I answered and older Vergil sighed and like that we spent about an hour and a half playing with a younger version of the Demon Hunter known as the Dark Slayer.

"Anyway Vergil. How do I look?" I asked, although I guesses that he would have the same taste as his older idiotic version.

"You are pretty." He said and I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"You are so cute, unlike my friend over there. He called me ugly." I said.

"You are an idiot." Younger Vergil said to older one and I began laughing. Could you imagine 5 years old kid talking to his 15 years old self and calling him an idiot. Older Vergil simply grunted, but then the realization hit him and he tried to catch my attention, but I decided to ignore him.

"Mirajane-san, when we grow up do you want to marry me?" Younger Vergil asked and I blushed.

"Do you know what marriage is?" I asked and he kind of nodded.

"It's when two people live together, spend lots of time together, have kids together, are happy together and some other things I forgot. Mom told me about it." Younger Vergil explained and I blushed, what kind of mother teaches kids those kinds of things at this age!

"Well, I, I'm not sure..." I answered, but my heart broke down when I saw him looking down.

"I mean, sure, I'll marry you, but only when you get older all right?" I asked and he smiled at me before hugging me. Is this really Vergil that I know? And his smile, seriously Vergil I know should smile, at least from time to time, his younger self looks adorable with smile on his face. However, before anything else could be said we heard a massive explosion from one of the buildings. Before I could do anything younger Vergil let go of me and ran into the town, I tried to go after him but Vergil stopped me.

"What are you doing? Are you sending yourself into certain death.

"Mira... Please, don't leave my side..." He begged and I could see it clearly, fear in his eyes that I never saw before.

"Fine, but let's go." I said and he slowly nodded before we ran into the city again.

We couldn't find younger Vergil again so although against Vergil's will, we went right to the castle. What I saw there would forever remain in my memories...

-Third pov-

Vergil and Mira stood in front of the castle with Mira being completely shocked and Vergil being frozen, in fear.

"Vergil, is this?" Mira asked, but she didn't get any response so she looked at Vergil, who only had one emotion on his face, he was scared.

"Vergil! Snap out of it!" Mira shouted at him, but then she heard younger Vergil's voice.

"Mom, dad!" Young Vergil shouted as he ran toward the building that was previously destroyed.

"No..." Mira muttered, but she couldn't move, Vergil was holding her hand so tightly that it was almost hurting her, yet another confirmation that he was scared.

"We have to run." Older Vergil said as he dragged Mira away from the scene.

"Vergil snap out of this we have to protect this town." Mira said as she tried to stop older S-class mage who was now shaking in fear, however he continued running, but before they could get some distance Mundus appeared in front of them and stopped them.

"Younger one is now out of my reach, but if I kill older one it'll be the same." A bald demon in white suit known as Mundus said with a sick grin and Mira hugged Vergil who tried to run again albeit it was useless.

-With younger Vergil-

"_I don't want to ever lose those I care about..._" Younger Vergil thought as he lost consciousness.

"Then I will give you the power you need…" He heard a voice saying inside of his head.

"Who?_"_ Younger Vergil muttered.

-With Vergil and Mira-

Just as Mundus prepared to cut them Vergil suddenly grabbed Mira and Flash Stepped away from Mundus.

"Reikoku!" Mundus exclaimed in surprise as Vergil's hair became pitch black and his eyes became ghostly blue.

"Vergil?" Mira asked as she looked at her friend.

"Mundus! Listen up you lowly bastard! Fighting against me won't end well for you. Leave Vergil and this girl, or else I will show you the true power of darkness." Anshoku also known as the Lord of the Darkness, Reikoku, said in ominously cold voice, even Mundus himself took a step back.

"Heh, fine, but remember, as soon as I regain my full power you won't be able to protect that little brat." Mundus said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Disappear from my sight small fry! You are already testing my patience! Even Lord of the Light won't be able to save you from my wrath! If anyone dares to even try to kill Vergil I will destroy their very existence!" Anshoku warned as pure black energy erupted from his body and danced around his body giving him ominous look that when combined with rage that could be clearly seen in his eyes turned into a sight that no one would like to face, not even someone like Mundus, as for Mira, she was still in his arms completely frozen by both fear and worry, this wasn't Vergil so that left two questions. Where is Vergil? And who is this man?

"Soon Reikoku… Soon that brat will have to fight against me… That is if he wants to save his little friends…" Mundus said as he disappeared in the flash of light.

"It's over, you can return now…" Anshoku said and Vergil's eyes and hair returned to normal as he began panting.

"I owe you for this…" Vergil muttered.

"Vergil…" Mira whispered as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry about that, are you all right?" Vergil asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, you scared me there…" She admitted.

"_Thank you for switching with me Anshoku. Both me and Mira would have died if it wasn't for you…_" Vergil thought and heard a small chuckle inside of his head.

"Don't mention it, you said it yourself back then, we are friends, we will always protect each other." Anshoku replied, but suddenly light enveloped Vergil and Mira and they found themselves on the floor in the guild.

"Mira-nee! Vergil-nii! Where were you?!" Lisanna asked as she realized that her sister and surrogate brother returned after missing for six hours.

"Nee-chan, why are you hugging Vergil like that?" Elfman asked and Mira opened her eyes to see that Vergil's face was only few inches away from hers and that he was now only breathing quickly but other than that he was, or well at least appeared to be calm.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered as she hugged him even tighter and he warped his arms around her surprising her as he leaned into her and placed his forehead on her right shoulder.

"Thank you..." He muttered only loud enough for her to hear him and after about a minute pulled away from her.

"I'll see you later." Vergil said and left the guild.

-Later that night-

Mira was in front of Vergil's house. She knocked on his door and soon enough white haired demon opened the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you are all right." Mira said and Vergil invited her inside.

"I had better days, but I'm fine now. What about you?" He asked and she nodded.

"I don't think I'll ever forget what I saw there, that demon truly wanted to kill us. And I most certainly won't forget the fear in your eyes... Nor will I forget mine." She said and he remained silent.

"What was that back there, when you changed?" Mira asked and Vergil's eyes widened.

"It's nothing important." He muttered and she noted that it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"You were smarter when you were younger." Mira teased a bit in order to lighten the mood.

"Is that so? I think it's opposite." Vergil replied.

"Well you chose better clothes now, but you don't know when you see a pretty girl. You certainly knew it back then." Mira teased and he smirked.

"No I didn't, I confused, pretty for beautiful. Mira you are not pretty, you are beautiful." He said and she blushed.

"You are not bad either." She replied and he grinned at her.

"About that marriage..." Mira muttered and Vergil choked on his own breath.

"Forget about that! I was just a kid back then!" Vergil shouted.

"Is that so? What will you say in a few years?" She asked with a smirk.

"In few years? I'll ask you in a proper way." He replied with a smirk of his own as small blushes adored their faces.

"Is that so? Why don't you ask me right away?" She teased and he smirked.

"No way. I am the one who is going to decided when is the right moment." Vergil complained as two continued chatting with each other.

* * *

"At that point neither of them knew how many times would their relationship have to come so close to crumbling down until it became stable, but in the end they stopped thinking and gave their hearts freedom that quickly binded them together and created a relationship that would never break." Grand grand mother said as she sat up and began walking toward our house, but not before wind picked up a pace and forced her to tie her beautiful white hair into a high pony tail.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

* * *

_**Next Chapter - Reunion**_


	8. Reunion

_**Answers on reviews:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, thanks for the support.**_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thank you for reviewing, trust me, I have yet to show what exactly happened to him when he was younger, I actually have a plan on making one or two chapters that explain his and Blaiddmon's past.**_

_**LiteSadistoElements – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – Reunion**_

* * *

-Vergil's house-

A few hours have passed since Mira left his house and now a white haired demon couldn't get an event that happened on that same day out of his head. He let out a long sigh as he tried to stop shaking, however nothing he tried worked. Images of Mundus killing his parents were once again brought back to life, although this time they were invading his mind, even when he was awake, to make matters worse now they were far more vivid than before.

However, at that moment Blaiddmon returned.

"Hey, Vergil! I'm back!" He announced and joined white haired demon in the living room.

"Yeah, welcome back..." Vergil muttered.

-Blaiddmon's pov-

"Did something happen?" I asked as I noticed his lack of concentration, for a demon he was really bad when it comes to hiding his feelings...

"I had strange, how to put it, adventure with Mira today." He said and sighed, so all mighty Dark Slayer can't handle a date. Sometimes I wonder how in the world will he be able to defeat Mundus.

"So what kind of fun were you two having today?" I teased and he clenched his fists as he looked at me. Something else happened. He wouldn't have acted like this if it was something like a date and for sure he wouldn't have that look in his eyes. The anger, fear, regret being clearly visible in his eyes, it must be something about that day…

"If you want to talk about it, I'll listen." I said and Vergil nodded to show that he understood.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like talking about that." He simply replied.

"I won't force you to say anything. Anyway, Gildarts is coming back either tonight or tomorrow." I said and his eyes widened.

"I wonder if we are going to destroy another mountain." He said with small albeit fake smirk.

"You could take him down now." I said confidently.

"Well, who knows. Gildarts is powerful, that's something no one should dare to question. Although I did get a lot stronger since our little battle." Vergil said and I nodded. Wait…

"You are calling that a little?!" I shouted at him, although the only response I got was him smirking.

"Either way, I'm glad he is coming back." I said and Vergil nodded.

-Tomorrow, Fairy Tail guild-

-Third pov-

Most of the mages were at the guild when they heard familiar bell.

"He's finally here." Vergil muttered while his guild mates celebrated the return of their strongest human mage.

"You don't look that happy." Makarov noticed.

"I am happy, I just have a lot to think about." Vergil replied and Makarov eyed him suspiciously.

"You know you have never explained any of us anything about your past. Don't you think that we do deserve to know at least something?" Makarov asked and Vergil remained silent for few minutes before he finally said.

"It is true that you don't know anything about my past and I do intend to keep it that way. My past is mine alone." Vergil replied and Makarov unwillingly nodded, although before two could continue their conversation Gildarts finally arrived.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu was the first one to shout as he jumped at Gildarts who just slammed poor boy causing him to lose his consciousness.

"I see you are still as strong as you were." Blaiddmon noticed as he grinned at Gildarts.

"You look like you've gotten a bit stronger." Gildarts said as he eyes small dog like demon.

"Gildarts! It's time for our rematch!" Vergil suddenly announced and gild became silent while Makarov turned as white as Vergil's hair.

"You two are not going to fight! No matter what!" Makarov shouted and most of the other mages shouted, although neither Gildarts nor Vergil listened as their magic power became slightly stronger.

"I'm looking forward to this, you are the only one who actually has the strength to remind me that I can lose." Gildarts said and Vergil smirked.

"I'm honored by that, let's battle." Vergil said but suddenly Mira stepped in front of him.

"You are not going to fight." She said in a rather commanding voice and Vergil could only look at her in pure shock.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want to see another destroyed mountain, more importantly I don't want to see you as hurt as you were back then ever again." Mira said and Vergil softened up a bit.

"I guess I'll give up. Sorry Gildarts, looks like we won't fight." Vergil said much to Mira's pleasure and Gildarts' surprise, albeit Gildarts soon began smirking.

"You girlfriend is the one in charge, isn't she?" Gildarts teased causing Vergil to almost jump at him although Mira suddenly gripping his shoulders and leaning onto him stopped him from moving.

"Mira?" Vergil said but she just groaned.

"Aren't they cute, Master since when did they get like this?" Gildarts asked and faced dumbfound looks on his guild mates' faces.

"Sorry. I don't feel that well." Mira said as she let go of Vergil only to stumble backwards.

"Mira!" Vergil exclaimed as he caught her.

"Mira-nee/Nee-san!" Lisanna and Elfman shouted as they ran to their sister.

"I'm… fine." Mira tried to assure them but it was too late for that.

"You know that's not true. When did you start feeling sick?" Vergil asked.

"About half an hour ago…" She muttered as her face became slightly red.

"Damn it, you are burning…" Vergil noticed as he touched her forehead,

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest." Mira assured him but Vergil was having none of that as he picked her up.

"Makarov, I'm taking Mira to Porlyusica." Vergil announced and disappeared in a **Flash Step**.

"We are also going." Elfman said and Lisanna nodded as remaining Strauss siblings ran out of the guild.

-With Vergil and Mira-

Vergil continued **Flash Stepping** toward Porlyusica's house with Mira in his arms. Mira's condition was getting worse, when two had entered the forest she was already panting and now she found it hard to breath normally.

"Vergil…" Mira breathed out and Vergil looked at her with concerned look.

"_This is bad, her condition is getting worse with every moment that passes. If this keeps up, she'll… What am I thinking?! I won't let her!_" Vergil thought as he continued **Flash Stepping**.

"You'll be all right, just hang in there for a little longer." Vergil assured her and Mira smiled a bit.

"Take care of Elfman and Lisanna for me, will you?" Mira suddenly asked and Vergil almost tripped from the shock.

"What are you saying Mira?! Nothing will happen to you!" Vergil shouted at her.

"You can protect me from anyone, but you can't protect me from this." Mira muttered as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Well I'm kind of glad you'll be the last one I'll get to see…" She barely whispered.

"Mira… Stop it… You can't die… Don't die…" Vergil muttered as he held her closer.

"You are kind of cute when you act like that. All worried and so… I… never knew you'd act like… this if I were to get into situation like this…" Mira whispered and Vergil finally snapped.

"Don't mess with me Mira! I won't allow you to die!" He screamed as red energy surrounded them and his eyes became red.

"Calm down… It's hurting me…" Mira said and his eyes widened as red energy disappeared and his eyes turned back to normal.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered as they finally got in front of Porlyusica's house. Vergil got in without even bothering to knock or anything else to find Porlyusica making a medicine.

"I need your help. Now." Vergil ordered while completely ignoring angry look on pink haired woman's face.

"Lay her down on the bed right away." Porlyusica said as soon as she saw Mira's condition.

-Half an hour later-

-Vergil's pov-

Blaiddmon, Lisanna and Elfman joined us about five minutes ago, however what's bothering me is Mira, she lost consciousness and although her condition didn't get worse she isn't getting better either and Porlyusica is trying all she can.

"Can you help her?" I finally asked a question I've had in mind for the last half an hour.

"I'm afraid not, I can barely keep her condition from getting worse. I've never seen anything like this before, it's almost like it's not a human disease." Porlyusica said and that got me to wonder. What if she got infected when we fought against that demon on our first job together? I got up and uncovered her body. There weren't any signs from what I could see so I carefully sat her up.

"Sorry for this." I apologized as I lifted the shirt from her back and saw it right there. A white circle with four wings around it…

"Beowulf!" I shouted in pure rage as I desperately tried to sense that bastard's energy, albeit without any success.

"Vergil-nii. What's going on?" Lisanna asked and I fell down on my knees.

"Blaiddmon… I want you to open a portal to the Demon World…" I ordered and Blaiddmon's eyes widened.

"Vergil's that's crazy!" He shouted and I looked at him with such anger that he stepped back.

"Fine, fine. I'll open it, but you'll have to wait for few moments. I'll open it in front of the guild so that you can take some back up with you" Blaiddmon said and disappeared.

"Damn it…" I muttered as I looked at Mira. I gently reached out and moved her hair away from her beautiful face.

"I promise I'll make him pay, I'll help you get better…" I said as I leaned over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Vergil can you help her?" Elfman asked me and I nodded.

"I can, if I can't I'll just die trying." I said as I kept looking at Mira's face.

Five minutes have passed in silence as I fondled her hair like she did to me. But, I knew I needed to go. I stood up and reached for my amulet before taking it off and placing it around Mira's neck earning gasps from Lisanna and Elfman.

"Hold onto this for me will you? I promise I'll return in time." I said and began **Flash Stepping** toward the guild and in about five minutes I got in front of the guild where Gildarts equipped with two cloaks stood with Blaiddmon and an open portal to the Demon World.

"I'm coming with you." Gildarts said and I nodded, I knew no one else would come because of the danger, I also knew that all of them would have come with me if they were at least strong enough to hold their own against more powerful demons.

"Let's go." I said and we went through the portal.

-The Demon World-

Two of us found ourselves in the Demon World and Blaiddmon closed the portal behind us.

"How are we going to find Beowulf?" Gildarts asked me and I pointed my finger toward huge lone building.

"That place is something we like to call "information mine"." I said and Gildarts blinked in surprise.

"Isn't that just a huge pub?" He asked me and I nodded.

"You got that right. It's a huge pub. It's true that it has lots of things, gambling, alcohol, drugs and what not but, it's the only source of information for demons like me." I admitted and I didn't even need to look at Gildarts to know that he was looking at me with both disapproving and questionable look.

"What would a kid like you do at places like that?" Gildarts asked in all seriousness.

"Exactly what I'm going to do right now, exchange money for information. I told you it's the only place where I can get information. I'll assure you this, asking for information was the only thing I ever did in that place." I explained and began walking toward the pub.

Demon's Pleasure. That's the name of this pub, it's where the only demon who ever helped me after what Mundus did besides Blaiddmon works. We have already put our cloaks on and entered the pub, it was just like I remember it, smelling like alcohol, money, women, drugs and most of all blood, lighting was just as bad as before, but you could at least see where you are going. I sat in front of the bar and Gildarts sat next to me. That's when one of the lesser demons, Marionette appeared behind the bar.

"Call Timon for me." I said and it disappeared.

"What was that?" Gildarts asked.

"One of the lesser demons, Marionette, it's capable of fighting but a demon I called for, Timon is capable of controlling them." I said and Gildarts nodded, that's when an old man dressed in bloody red suit showed up. That's Timon, the owner of this place, he didn't change a bit, he still doesn't have any hair and he looks like a human, albeit he does have golden eyes like most other demons.

"What can I do for you?" He asked and I placed about 10000 jewels in front of him.

"Tell me where Beowulf is." I demanded to know and his eyes widened.

"Vergil-kun… Is that you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Don't waste my time Timon. Tell me where is Beowulf." I said and he chuckled.

"Now, now, Vergil-kun. For that kind of information you need to pay a bit more than that." He said and I reached out and pulled another 15000 jewels.

"Will that be enough?" I asked and he nodded.

"Listen up Vergil-kun, I know where Beowulf-sama is, I also know that when you ask about someone's whereabouts you plan on killing that demon. Think about it carefully Beowulf-sama is one of the elite. Going up against him is crazy. Didn't you stop being a Demon Hunter?" He asked me.

"I don't care. Beowulf dared to hurt someone I care about. I won't let him get away with it." I said and Timon began laughing.

"So that's why Blaiddmon ain't with you." He said and I began losing my patience.

"Tell me where is he now or else…" I threatened.

"Fine. Beowulf is currently in the town east from here. If you hurry up you'll quickly catch up with him." He finally told me and I stood up signaling Gildarts to follow me.

-Three hours later-

-Third pov-

Vergil and Gildarts finally arrived to the town that Timon had mentioned when light appeared behind them.

"So you came, son of Sparda." The same man Vergil and Mira had met on their job said and two mages turned around.

"Son of Sparda? That Sparda? The one that saved me?" Gildarts asked and Vergil nodded.

"Yes, he was my father." Vergil answered.

"Of course! How could I fail to notice that? You look almost exactly like him." Gildarts pointed out.

"I do wonder in you even have an ability to notice that someone is related to someone…" Vergil muttered as his thought wondered of toward Cana before he turned his attention to Beowulf.

"Beowulf… You'll pay for what you did to Mira…" Vergil said as he and Gildarts prepared to fight.

"Vergil calm down. If you let your anger cloud your mind you'll be no good in this battle. I fought against that demon once and I know how strong he is." Gildarts said and Vergil resisted an urge to growl.

"I know… But, I won't allow anyone to get away with endangering Mira!" Vergil shouted as lightning surrounded him.

"Bring it on. I'll enjoy killing Sparda's son." Beowulf said.

"I'll finish what my father should have done and I'll help Mira." Vergil announced.

"Prepare yourself it won't be like the last time we fought." Gildarts said as his magic power erupted and Beowulf transformed into his real form, a huge dark gray demon with four wings.

-The Human World-

Mira's condition once again started getting worse as she unconsciously gripped Vergil's amulet, all that while Lisanna, Elfman, Makarov, Porlyusica, Blaiddmon, Erza, Cana, Levy, Natsu, Gray and Happy helplessly watched over her.

"_Hurry up you two. She doesn't have much time_." Makarov thought.

* * *

Well Mira is certainly in a bad situation and vergil's anger isn't helping the situation. Grand grandmother said that we shouldn't worry that much, still the way Vergil's past keeps revealing itself little by little I can't help but wonder how will everyone in the guild react when they hear complete story.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. A little glimpse of a certain form which will play a huge part soon enough can be found in certain part of the chapter. Those who have read this story before probably already know what am I talking about.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Hell Cut **_


	9. Hell Cut

_**Answers on reviews:**_

_**whitepriest27 – Thank you for reviewing, as for Blaiddmon's name is pronounced Bl-eye-the-mon. Blaiddmon's name is a combination of blaidd which means wolf in Welsh and mon which comes from the word demon (notice that Blaiddmon looks like a dog/wolf). Blaidd is pronounced in the same way English word "blithe" is, but with the hard "th" like in the word "that".**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, Vergil's past will be revealed in chapters 12 and 13.**_

_**Guest – I'll admit this review made my day. I'm glad you like this story.**_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thank you for reviewing, Vergil being the demon prince is something from the previous story. In this story he doesn't have anything to do with the royalty of the Demon World, although if you take Anshoku being the Lord of the Darkness into an account you could call Vergil prince or lord/king of darkness.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 – Hell Cut**_

* * *

-Last time-

"Bring it on. I'll enjoy killing Sparda's son." Beowulf said.

"I'll finish what my father should have done and I'll help Mira." Vergil announced.

"Prepare yourself it won't be like the last time we fought." Gildarts said as his magic power erupted and Beowulf transformed into his real form, a huge dark gray demon with four wings.

"**Devil Arms: Dark Edge, Death Blade**." Vergil announced as his swords appeared in his hands.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Taste the blood

Vergil dashed toward Beowulf and attempted to cut the demon's arm off, however, Beowulf blocked Vergil's attack effortlessly causing Vergil to use the **Air Hike** to get away from him, however, before Beowulf could attack Vergil, he was forced to protect himself from Gildarts' **Crash** which heavily damaged the skin of his left arm. Beowulf groaned in pain as he blocked Vergil's **Helm Breaker** which successfully hit Beowulf's right forearm and made a deep cut on it..

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" Vergil shouted as he fired his **Roar** at the demon in front of him. It easily hit the demon's large face, but it seemed as if it only served to enrage Beowulf, who suddenly punched Vergil and sent him crashing down onto the ground before he pushed him even deeper into it by slamming young demon with his other fist.

"Vergil!" Gildarts shouted as he shot his **Crash **toward Beowulf, however, while it damaged the opponent, it served more as a way to anger him as he pulled Vergil out of the ground, tossed him into the air and before the young demon could react punched him again, thus sending him crashing into Gildarts causing both of them to fall onto the ground.

"Damn it, he is strong." Vergil muttered as he opened his eyes.

"You got that right," Gildarts agreed as he tried to stand up, however, before either of them could stand up Beowulf tried to punch them both in the same time, however Vergil blocked it with his Dark Edge and threw his Death Blade at the demon's right eye, thus destroying it before Death Blade disappeared on Vergil's command, while Gildarts blasted the left fist of the demon with his full powered **Crush** thus almost completely destroying Beowulf's hand.

"You'll pay for that!" Beowulf screamed as blood dripped down from his wound.

"We'll see about that… **Demon Trigger**." Vergil announced as he transformed.

"That form!" Beowulf exclaimed in utter surprise and a certain amount of fear.

"I have a new technique I want to try out. Care to buy me a little bit of time?" Vergil asked and Gildarts nodded as he attacked Beowulf with yet another **Crash**.

"Lowly human! You'll pay for what you did to me!" Beowul screamed as he landed a furious punch on Gildarts who somehow crossed his arms just in time and powered his defense with his magic thus lowering the damage to only a broken arm.

"Vergil! How long until you are ready?" Gildarts asked and Vergil smirked as his Dark Edge became enveloped by black energy.

"It's over Beowulf! No one can hurt Mira and get away with it without paying the prize! **Hell Cut**!" Vergil exclaimed as the black slash type of an attack _**(similar to the Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo Kurosaki is using in anime/manga "Bleach")**_ hit Beowulf, who tried to block it, however, it began pushing him away as Vergil poured more and more power into it eventually making it large enough to completely annihilate the demon.

Music ends

"We won…" Gildarts said as he walked up to Vergil whose transformation had faded away.

"Yeah, let's go home now… To where Mira is…" Vergil murmured as he opened the portal to the Human World.

-The Human World, Porlyusica's house-

-Mira's pov-

It's disappearing… pain I felt is gone… What happened to Vergil? I don't know, but I know he's safe, he'll come back soon and I'll get to thank him for saving me, again. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at his amulet, I don't know the story behind it, but I know that it's important to him.

"Mira-nee/ Nee-san / Mira!" I heard my siblings and everyone else exclaiming as they noticed that I'm awake.

"Hey, I'm sorry for worrying all of you." I apologized and they just smiled at me before my siblings hugged me.

"We were so worried Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried out as she held onto me.

"Now, now, you know that Vergil would never allow me to die." I joked but Lisanna apparently took it seriously.

"Well, he is my future brother in law, he needs to take care of you." Lisanna said and I blushed fiercely at the thoughts of the two of us being married to each other.

"They are coming." I suddenly heard Blaiddmon saying and just as he said, a black vortex appeared in the middle of the room. I smiled as I saw Gildarts and Vergil walking right through it, but my smile faded when I saw the condition they were in. Gildarts' left arm was probably broken and he had lots of bruises on his body, Vergil on the other hand ended up being hurt rather badly, I could see from the pained expression on his face that he had internal wounds and probably many broken bones, not to mention that he also had some bruises that were bleeding a little bit. However, before he did anything else Vergil turned around toward me and as soon as he saw that I was awake, I could clearly see the relief in his eyes.

"Mira!" He exclaimed as he walked up to me, he fell onto his knees right next to my bed and he looked like he wanted to hug me or something. But still struggled against it. I shook my head in disbelief and pulled him into a hug.

"I…" He tried to say it, but I knew all along, from the way he was acting when I began losing consciousness anyone could figure out what he was trying to say.

"I know… I'm sorry I worried you." I apologized and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let me put this on for you." I said as we separated and I placed the amulet he gave me back to where it belonged, around his neck.

"Thanks." He muttered and I suddenly got an idea.

"Close your eyes for a moment will you?" I asked and he looked slightly confused, however he did what I said. Others began suppressing their laughter as they knew exactly what I was going to do and they knew all to well that Vergil was going to blush, a lot. So without any moment of hesitation, I leaned in and kissed his cheek, only to see his eyes snapping wide open and his face turning as red as the red hag's hair.

I began laughing at his annoyed and flustered expression, however, he suddenly began smirking.

"You know Mira, revenge is better when it's cold, although I like it better when it's hot." He said and I gulped. I wanted to back away, but even injured, he was still faster than me, he pinned me to the bed and hovered above me.

"Vergil…" I murmured as I looked into his eyes, which surprisingly held a certain amount of playfulness.

"Don't worry." He said and leaned in before he kissed my forehead.

"I swear, I'll protect you with my life…" He whispered only loud enough for me to hear it. I was flattered by his words, I'll admit that.

"I know…" I replied and he smirked as we hugged once again.

"How cute. Mira-nee since when were you two a couple?" Lisanna suddenly asked and this got us to separate right away.

"What are you saying Lisanna? We are not a couple!" I shouted and saw that Vergil was nodding his head in agreement.

"I agree with what Mira said." He supported me, but smirk on Lisanna's face was something I didn't like.

"Mira-nee, Vergil-nii, make sure you tell us when you decide to make your relationship official." Lisanna said and I blushed.

"Lisanna, I hate to break it to you, but I am a demon. The relationship between the two of us is something that should never happen. Humans and demons should never form that kind of relationship." Vergil said in a serious voice and I'll admit it, I was disappointed by his words, I didn't care about him being a demon, I liked him a lot, no matter how much I tried to deny it.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with that." Blaiddmon suddenly asked and I blinked, there was something two of them were hiding from us.

"You know is just like I do, that relationship between a human and a demon that concerns romantic feelings and if it escalates into real relationship that could end up creating a cambion it would raise many questions." Vergil said and I was utterly confused. How could he know that it would raise many questions?

"What exactly is a cambion?" Natsu asked, why was he so slow at times like this?

"The cambion is a creature that has one human and other demon parent. Through the history of the human kind many cambions were born." Vergil explained and I looked at him carefully, I knew him long and well enough to see that this was clearly bothering him.

"Why would it raise questions then." I asked a question that was probably on everyone's mind and Vergil sighed.

"Seeing as most of cambions, if not all of them, have a human mother and a demon father is the answer you need. Even after all the years I spent in the Human World I have never seen humans, outside of the guild, that weren't scared of me. Taking that into an account do you really think that a normal human would have a healthy relationship with a demon? Do you really think that any woman would have a child with a demon under normal circumstances? I'll take a chance off one of those women being willing to have a relationship with a demon and say that most of those women had a child with a demon for one of three reasons. First one is to ensure safety of the family if a demon who she has a child with wants to kill her family, offering to bear a demon's child would sometimes result in that demon giving up on killing the family. A second case was unwilling… reproduction, unfortunately there were many cases in which a demon would use the far superior powers to destroy that woman's life. The third case was the least common of all, it happened when a human female didn't know that the father is a demon until a child was born. All cases share one similarity, every single woman was either killed by her fellow humans along with the cambion, or she would end up being completely rejected by anyone who got to know her." He said utterly shocking me, I knew some demons were simply evil, but to do that to humans… I wanted to look at him with disgust, to hate him for what his kind did, but I couldn't, I knew that he was nothing like other demons.

He and Blaiddmon were special cases, only those who were too blind to see that they were actually good persons would think that they were capable of inflicting that kind of pain to someone. I also realized one thing, even if he did came to love me, or at least have a crush on me, or any other female, although I would probably hunt that woman down… He would never confess for the sake of that woman, just so that she can continue living normally. The emptiness inside of my heart which came with this realization came with another confession from me, I stopped liking him, long ago, I… I was in love with my Devil Boy…

-The Demon World, Light Palace-

-Third pov-

A bald man in black suit with a large burn mark on the left side of his face and blue right eye and yellow left eye stood in front of a shadow covered throne on which unknown person sat.

"Why are you here?" Person, more precisely male sitting on the throne asked in cold and threatening voice.

"Mundus-dono. I apologize for disturbing you, but allow me to give you information." Bald man requested.

"Stop wasting my time and say it." Person revealed to be Mundus said in a threatening voice.

"Your highness, Beowulf the Lightbeast has been killed by a human who we identified as Gildarts Clive and a demon whose description matches the most wanted criminal in this world." Man said and Mundus began laughing.

"Vergil? Didn't that kid stop being a demon hunter about half a year ago?" Mundus asked in rather calm and seemingly interested voice.

"Apparently one of the lesser demons told us that Leonidas Vergil had encountered Beowulf in the Human World, at that time he was with a small group of humans, it appears that Beowulf had used his technique and almost killed one of Leonidas' friends, she would have died if Beowulf hadn't gotten killed." Man explained.

"We should thank that kid." Mundus said in uncaring voice.

"I beg your pardon Mundus-dono. Wasn't Beowulf one of your most faithful soldiers?" Man asked and Mundus laughed.

"Arkham… As much of a genius you are, for a former human that is, you still fail to understand one thing. Beowulf is just one of my belongings, just like everything else in this universe, well, everything other than our little friend Vergil that is. Everything and everyone belong to the Lord of the Light, to me, I shall not concern myself when one of my toys disappears. If he got killed it simply means that he was yet another weakling." Mundus said to Arkham.

"I understand Mundus-dono. I apologize for misunderstanding, please forgive my stupidity." Arkham apologized.

"Do not apologize Arkham, just follow my orders. When we mention the orders, I have two for you." Mundus said.

"Say a word and I'll do it." Arkham said and Mundus smirked.

"First of all raise Vergil's bounty once again. Make it public to everyone, give them his description, make it 1,000,000,000 jewels. Open small and middle sized portals to the human world, tell demons that they are ordered to attack Vergil and Vergil only, attacking humans or anything Human World related is strictly forbidden, that pleasure is something that only I can and will have when the time comes. If someone dares disobey that order and attacks the Human World that someone will be executed right away. The second order is directly for you. If in the following year, no one manages to kill Vergil you are going to attack him yourself." Mundus said with an ominous smirk on his face.

"I understand, it will be done." Arkham said.

"I humbly ask for a permission to leave." Arkham requested.

"Permission has been granted." Mundus said and Arkham bowed before he left the room.

* * *

The fact that Vergil had a bounty on his head shocked me, same goes for the things demons did to humans, but still I knew that it was only a matter of time until we will get to know the truth behind Vergil's past.

* * *

Memories Arc – Finished

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter, bounty on Vergil's head would be around 100,000,000 dollars in the real world in case anyone is wondering. I'm currently thinking about changing the rating to M, I've mentioned many things in this and the previous chapter, although T is for teen and most teens do have basic education about everything I mention in the real world. Story is also taking a bit darker turn for the next three arcs that are separating the story from original FT timeline so taking that into account and knowing that Mashima did go with some rather dark stuff (well darker than what I got used to in FT) and added some fan service that borderlined with mature contest I'm thinking about leaving it as it is when it comes to the rating.**_

_**So please tell me, should I change the rating or not? Anyway, I can't believe this story already got this many reviews and after only eight chapters. Thank you all for supporting this story.**_

* * *

_**Next Arc – Home Truths Arc**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Blaiddmon's Resovle**_


	10. Blaiddmon's Resolve

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I do plan on having Vergil and Gildarts team up again in the future chapters, although I still have a long way to go until I get there.I'm glad you you liked Mundus' attitude and I agree, I won't change the rating.**_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing, I try my best to keep the characters from being OOC and I'm glad I'm hopefully doing a good job. Unfortunately you are right, there are many anti-Lisanna stories, writers, fans of FT and so on. I actually like her, a lot. I do believe that they way Mashima is using her character is what created so much hate for her. She was returned back to life all of a sudden, she is a lot like Lucy, she was used as an excuse to make Mira lose against Azuma, although I also think that most of that hate comes from extreme Nalu shippers since Lisanna can be seen as Lucy's rival. It saddens me to know that many fans will only look at pairings and the way characters act in certain situations instead of looking at that character and evants that lead to wrong actions that that character takes. Another example of this is character from **__**"**__**Naruto", Sakura Haruno, who did make mistakes, but in the very end she doesn't deserve the hate she recieves.**_

_**Anyway, about Mira and Vergil becoming a couple, that will probably happen after the Phantom Lord Arc, about 23 chapters from this one if I calculted it right. I know it's a long way to go, but I have my reasons. Both of them already have feelings for each other, that's out of question and in any normal situation it would be reasonable for them to just confess, but vergil is a demon, in previous chapter you have read a bit more about relationship between humans and demons and when I finally reveal Vergil's past completely you will understand why is he hesitating with that relationship. Another problem is Mundus, but I don't want to spoil too much.**_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing. Sorry, but, there won't be lemon in this story, nor any other story like this. There is a small chance that I will write a one-shot lemon, but that's it. I apologize if this disappointed you but that's how I want to write this story, without lemons, still as I said there is a chance of a one-shot.**_

* * *

_**Arc 3 – Home Truths**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Blaiddmon's Resolve**_

* * *

-Magnolia, March X780-

A little more than a year has passed since Vergil killed Beowulf and unfortunately only few days later a disaster has occurred.

-Flashback-

"Vergil! This is bad!" Blaiddmon suddenly shouted as he rushed into demon's room. Vergil who was training with Anshoku at that moment frowned as he opened his eyes.

"Did something happen to Mira?" He asked and Blaiddmon snapped.

"It's worse!" Small demon shouted and Vergil blinked in surprise.

"What happened then?" He asked and Blaiddmon gave him a piece of paper.

"Is this?" Utterly shocked Vergil asked as he read the paper.

"Yes… They raised your bounty… Mundus also gave permission for the smaller and middle sized portals to be opened. You know what this means don't you?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil growled as he clenched his fists.

"We need to leave the guild until this settles down a bit. If we stay in the guild we'll put everyone in the danger." Vergil said as he began packing his backpack.

"But… I like being in the guild. They are like a family to me, to both of us…" Blaiddmon complained as he looked down with sorrowful look in his eyes.

"We have no choice, but we will return, after a year or so. Until then we'll have to get stronger." Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"What are we going to tell Master and everyone?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil frowned.

"Part of the truth, we'll tell them that we are going to train. I hate lying to them but it's the less they know the better for them." Vergil said as he finished packing his backpack and along with Blaiddmon began **Flash Stepping** toward the guild.

-At the guild few minutes later-

Vergil and Blaiddmon stepped inside of the guild and Natsu rushed at him but stopped right away once he saw the backpack on Vergil's back.

"Where are you going?" Natsu surprisingly understood what was going on rather quickly.

"We are going to train, we'll return in a year or so." Vergil said much to everyone's surprise.

"What are you saying Devil Boy. Can't you train here?" Mira asked and Vergil shook his head.

"Sorry, Mira, I want to train at some different place." Vergil replied and began leaving.

"We'll see you soon." Blaiddmon said as he followed Vergil and two demons left causing Mira to let out a loud sigh.

"Is something wrong Nee-chan?" Elfman asked her and she shook her head.

"It's nothing." She replied.

"_He's hiding something, I can feel it_." Mira thought.

-Flashback ends-

Two demons were now standing on the hill near Magnolia, Blaiddmon had only grown about two or three cm taller, other than that he looked just like he looked a year ago, the one who changed a lot was Vergil, he had grown considerably taller, now standing at 182 cm, his outfit has also changed, now it consisted of a brownish trousers, dark red long sleeved shirt, black gloves and boots and a dark gray and black vest.

"It's good to be back." Blaiddmon commented earning a smirk from white haired demon.

"Yeah, this is where we belong. With Fairy Tail." Vergil said and now it was Blaiddmon's turn to smirk.

"You mean with Mira?" He teased and Vergil sighed.

"Trust me there's nothing in this world that I would want more than to be with her. But, that can't happen." Vergil said with a sigh.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Blaiddmon asked.

"What am I supposed to say? Something like: "Hey, Mira, I love you and I want to be with you, but I can't allow myself to let you suffer the same fate my mother suffered." Keep dreaming Blaiddmon. Even if she by some higher miracle returns my feelings I can't bring myself to utterly destroy her life." Vergil said and Blaiddmon sighed.

"You know that she cares about you." Blaiddmon assured him.

"I know, but I won't confess. She can find far better man for her, a one that is actually a human. If I were a human then sure, I would go for it, I would confess. Even if I was a demon I would maybe confess. But let's face it, while a demon does have a chance, Cambion will never have it. That's what I was, that's what I am and it doesn't matter that I became real demon, the fact that my mother is a human will never change and if Mira knew that she wouldn't even allow me to explain." Vergil explained and Blaiddmon sighed.

"I guess that's true, even if she listened to you, would she really believe that Kiara-san really loved Sparda-san? Would anyone believe in that?" Blaiddmon asked, but then Vergil turned toward the town and growled.

"What's wrong?" Blaiddmon asked.

"If he hurts her I swear I'll!" Vergil shouted as he used his Lightning Body to quickly go to the town. It didn't take him long to get to where Mira was and she wasn't alone, Laxus was there and by the looks of it the two of them had just fought and Mira was the one who lost, her Satan Soul had disappeared and she was slightly beaten up, not to mention that her right arm was wounded by what Vergil was sure were lightning. To make matters even worse the wound was still bleeding and Laxus just stood there. Vergil's blood boiled as he crashed into the street in front of Mira as lightning surrounded his body.

"Laxus! Give me one good reason for doing this to Mira and I'll consider sending you to the hospital for only one week!" Vergil growled as lightning he produced damaged the street around him.

"Vergil… You are back…" Mira muttered as she stared at his back.

"She deserved it Leonidas! I am the strongest S-class mage and she dared to say that I was the weakest. There are you hap…" Laxus' reply was cut short by Vergil slamming his fist into said blond' face and sent him flying back to the guild that was about 100 meters behind them. Entire guild began panicking when they saw Laxus barely conscious with broken nose and many bruises. They looked through the main door that ended up breaking down from the impact and to their relief Vergil stepped into the guild, but relief soon perished when they realized that Vergil was, well saying that he was furious was an understatement, and that he was the one who had punched Laxus.

"Listen carefully Laxus, I don't care about being strongest or not, I didn't punch you because of something like that, I punched you because you dared to raise your hand at my pride. Do it again and not even Mira will be able to stop me from giving you a beating of your life. Is that clear?" Vergil asked and Laxus bitterly nodded.

"We are back." Blaiddmon said as he entered the guild and Vergil then turned around and **Flash Stepped** back to where Mira was.

"And Vergil is gone already…" Blaiddmon muttered in a bored tone causing entire guild to erupt in laughter.

-With Mira and Vergil-

"Are you all right?" Vergil asked as he approached her.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to punch him like that." Mira said and Vergil frowned a bit.

"Why did you fight against him? You know you could have been injured even more then you are right now." Vergil said and Mira looked away.

-Mira's pov-

He returns just in time, well I should have realized that by now, no matter how strong I get he'll always be there to help me. But, damn, he is too close, don't blush, don't blush.

"Are you blushing?" He suddenly asked as he placed his palm against my forehead, causing my blush to deepen and he smirked.

"What? Is the great Mirajane Strauss known as The Demon embarrassed? I should take a picture." He teased me and I regained my composure as I tried to punch him, only for him to dodge my fist and wrap his arms around me, I let out a long sigh of relief as I relaxed in his arms and returned the gesture by wrapping y arms around him as well. All that while my blush returned.

"I missed you." I blurted out softly and I knew he was either smirking, ready to tease me or he was grinning.

"I missed you too." He said shocking me and I buried my face into his neck.

"Why did you leave? Don't tell me you left for training. I know that's not true." I asked and he sighed.

"I had to go, things needed to settle down for a bit. There are many things you don't know about me." He answered and I held him tighter than before.

"Don't leave. Just stay with us… Whenever I know that we know so little about you, I feel like we could lose you without knowing what happened to you, or why that happened." I said and felt him letting go of me, I figured out that he wanted to either just separate from me or something but I held onto him. But, suddenly his right arm touched my left cheek and I lifted my head to look at him, he wasn't smiling, but his face held softness that was the closest thing to smile he ever had, not to mention that there was slight blush on his cheeks. Those golden eyes were soft, softer than they ever were, he was almost smiling, but he settled for something between a smile and a grin.

"I promise, I'll always return to you. No matter how long It takes for me to return, I will." He said and hugged me as I buried my face into his chest.

"Let's go back to the guild." He suggested and I nodded.

-About a week later-

-Third pov-

It's been a week since Vergil and Blaiddmon returned and Mira's arm was completely healed, needless to say everyone, well other than Laxus that is, was happy that two demons have returned, however, as soon as Vergil went to pick a job for himself and Blaiddmon a bald man in black suit with a large burn mark on the left side of his face and blue right eye and yellow left eye

"Can we do something for you?" Makarov asked, but before their guest could answer Vergil **Flash Stepped** between Makarov and bald guest.

"Leave now! The likes of you don't belong in a place like this!" Vergil snapped and entire guild was surprised with the way Vergil just wanted to step in but Blaiddmon stopped her and by serious and stern face of a usually happy demon she knew something was wrong.

"My name is Arkham. Are you Vergil? The son of Sparda?" Man spoke up and Vergil clenched his fist.

"A demon, impregnates a woman, who then gives birth to a child, a boy..." He said, but he was cut off by Vergil placing a tip of his Dark Edge in front of his neck, however, the damage was done already, everyone in the guild was utterly shocked by the revelation. Vergil knew it all too well, they wanted an explanation and after this he decided that he was going to give them what they wanted...

"Leave! I won't tell you the third time." Vergil growled and much to guild's surprise Arkham placed his thumb on the edge of Vergil's blade and cut himself.

"Humans fear demons and their almost endless powers, they also respect them so that they don't anger them, but sometimes, humans can become seduced by that power of yours and then they gain it in a 'certain' way. Join Lord Mundus, if you want to live, he can give you the power." Arkham offered and Vergil narrowed his eyes.

"I refuse." Vergil simply answered even though he was disgusted by Arkham's words.

"Then let's welcome chaos!" Arkham threathened and quickly placed his bleeding thumb on Vergil's lightning shaped scar and Vergil fell on his knees.

"Vergil!" Mira shouted as she ran toward her friend while others looked at Vergil in surprise.

"You... What have you done?" Vergil demanded an explanation as he somehow managed to stand up.

"Nothing. Try killing me, if you can." Arkham mocked and Vergil attacked out of anger cutting the man in half.

Vergil walked toward the remains of Arkham's body to see if he was really dead when he and everyone else heard someone clapping. Vergil turned around to see a clown clad in purple with white mask not too far away from them.

"Bravo! Bravo! I never thought you could move after that! Good job Vergil! Remarkably well done!" Clown praised him.

"Arkham! How?!" Vergil snapped and clown's transformation faded and now they saw Arkham, human that was supposedly killed by Vergil only few moments ago alive and well.

"Vergil, Vergil, Vergil. You fell into my trap like a little kid you actually are. You never noticed what actually happened to you." Arkham said as Vergil began coughing up blood and scar on his face began glowing Vergil however stood up and attacked Arkham again.

"Bastard!" Vergil said as he attacked Arkham, but much to his and his guild mates' surprise Arkham caught Vergil's sword whit his bare hand.

"If you were in tip top shape you would have chopped me into pieces by now. However, now you are so weak that even I can do..." Arkham said as he jumped and roundhouse kicked Vergil sending him flying a few meters away and causing Dark Edge to disappear. "This to you!" Arham finished as he let out a crazy laugh.

"I completely sealed your powers and separated your soul from Reikoku's. In a few moments you will lose consciousness." Arkham said as barrier appeared around him and Vergil preventing everyone else from interfering.

"Let's go, it's time for your death." Arkham said and picked now unconscious Vergil up and created a portal to the Demon World.

"Vergil!" Mira screamed as Arkham stepped inside of the Demon World with Vergil.

"Damn it! Let's go outside, I'll open the portal and we'll go after them." Blaiddmon exclaimed, and others nodded as they got out of the guild, however, as soon as they got out they saw a huge demonic frog approaching the town.

"Great, I'll have to take that Dagon down before we can go after Vergil." Blaiddmon said.

"_I won't forgive you Arkham. You have no idea how important Vergil is to us. No one, and I mean no one has the right to take him away from us and if someone dares to try doing that, that someone will have to fight against me. We promised to each other that unless the opponent is Mundus we will always help each other if the one who battles needs help. No matter what, I will not allow Vergil to die!_" Blaiddmon thought as his magic power raised.

"**Demon Trigger**!" Blaiddmon shouted as he transformed and flew toward Dagon.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Doppelganger battle

Blaiddmon dashed toward Dagon only to **Air Hike** above said demon when it tried to attack him and shot **Darkness Blast** onto Dagon's spiked back resulting in few spikes being destroyed. Blaiddmon landed on slightly burnt skin and slammed his claws into Dagon's back before using **Demon Wave** to would it even further. Techniques weren't even close to Vergil's but they still pierced through Dagon's massive body.

"No way!" Mira shouted.

Blaiddmon jumped away from spikes that grew from Dagon's backs once again. Blaiddmon flew up and with fast motion of his hands **Earth Spikes **erupted from the ground underneath Dagon this sent the huge demon in the air where Blaiddmon blasted him with **Demon Breath**, however Dagon was still alive and was soon back on his feet.

"It's time to end this. **Doppelganger**!" Blaiddmon shouted as he created shadow copy of himself just in front of Dagon who opened his mouth to swallow Blaiddmon's clone, however Blaiddmon made slashing motion with his left hand while he charged **Darkness Wave** with his right. At the same time Doppelganger Blaiddmon slashed Dagon's tongue with right hand and charged another **Darkness Wave** in the same time both Blaiddmons fired **Darkness Wave** which killed Dagon.

Music ends

"There, all that is left now is to get Vergil back." Blaiddmon said and others nodded as Blaiddmon opened the portal to the Demon World…

* * *

With Vergil captured, Gildarts being away from the guild and Blaiddmon weakened from the battle I began being scared for Vergil, but grand grandmother assured me. "Vergil always kept his promises, that's one of the reasons Mira fell in love with him."

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Next chapter – Demons Never Cry**_


	11. Demons Never Cry

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**Mostiquo – Thank you for review, that was really fast, I agree, although I myself am a Nalu shipper (unless something happens and changes my opinion about one of them) I don't mind Nali, or any other pairing, well I don't like unresonable pairings, that's true and I could say that I almost hate Gruvia (I'm ready for any rotten fruit someone would like to throw at me!) Other than those any pairing is fin, although I do have pairings I prefer and those pairings will appear in the story, but won't play much of an importance. **_

_**23 chapters (well 22 now) until MiraxVergil is official is because there aren't any moments that can be used for their confession before that. In the cannon the best moments for that are end of Phantom Lord Arc, end of Battle of Fairy tail Arc, Edolas, Tenrou and GMG, I chose the closest one. Why not before cannon? Well there are things that require them to remain as they are in order for those evants to have enough impact. Also I am honestly honored to hear that. I didn't think my story would make someone consider writing a MiraxOC fic. You really made my day with that **__**statement. I'd really like to read it when you decide to write it.**_

_**whitepriest27 - Ah, sorry about that, I'll blame it on different way to quote things in the grammar of my language, I'll keep that in mind from now on and thanks for pointing that out. Soon enough Lucy will join, this arc has another two chapters and the next two arcs have nine chapters in total, if I keep updating as I am now I'll get to that by the end of the month and since I have nothing better to do... As for that one-shot well we'll see about that, if more people starts requsting for it I will eventually have to write it.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – Demons Never Cry**_

* * *

Blaiddmon, Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Natsu, Gray and Elfman entered the Demon World through the portal in order to stop Arkham from killing Vergil.

"_Why is it always him? He protects us and gets hurt and now I don't even know if we can save him_." Mira thought while frowning.

"Idiot..." She muttered catching Erza's attention.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Erza mocked and Mira growled before snapping at red-haired girl.

"No, I'm talking about that idiotic demon! You wanna fight huh?" Mira snapped.

"Fine by me." Erza said as she began yet another fight with her rival.

"Well then come at me!" Mira challenged Erza.

"Strongest female in Fairy Tail is more then enough to kick that old guy's ass!" Erza claimed and this stopped Mira, and for the first time she decided to stop her fight with Erza and get further into the Demon World in order to catch up with Arkham.

"Stupid red hag! There is no way I can take him out alone! That's why I need all of you. That punk has demonic powers and Vergil as his hostage, to make things worse we can't rely on Vergil to come and save our asses if we can't handle that punk. This time we have to fight on our own." Mira said and Erza along with everyone else realized just how dangerous their fight could get.

"_At least someone here knows that at this point Vergil's life is more important then fighting with someone on the team_." Blaiddmon thought with small amount of relief now being present in his heart.

"You are right, but you are not the strongest female in Fairy Tail, I am." Erza said however she was calm this time.

"All right! I'm all fired up now! Let's go and kick his ass and save Vergil!" Natsu shouted.

"For once I agree with flame brain. Let's beat that guy." Gray said.

"A real man should always fight for his friends." Elfman said with entusiasm.

"I'll fight for Vergil-nii just like he always fought for us." Lisanna joined in.

"Three of us aren't that strong but we'll do our best for Vergil-nii." Cana said.

"I agree with Cana, Vergil-nii helped us many times this is our chance to return a favor." Levy said.

"Let's beat that punk!" All of them shouted but just aftrer they said that a sinister laugh was heard and kids had their confidence and courage shattered by Arkham showing up in front of them before transforming into huge gruesome blob-like beast that appeared to be purple colored.

Music – Fairy Tail Main Theme Song

"You brats say that you are going to defeat me? That's good one. Let me show you power of second strongest demon in this world!" Arkham said in demonic voice as something that appeared like small tentacle disconnected from his body and flied toward group of mages like a projectile, mages menaged to dodge just in time to evade explosion created by projectile hitting the ground.

"Is everyone still alive?" Mira asked before everyone gronaing slightly in response, she then smiled lightly before using **Take Over: Satan Soul** along with Erza **Re-quiping Heaven's Wheel Armor**, Elfman using **Beast Arm: Black Bull** and Lisanna using **Animal Soul: Rabbit** while other kids powered up and Blaiddmon used **Demon Trigger**.

"Let's kick his ass!" Natsu shouted once he and his friends regained their will to fight and in response others nodded.

Natsu combined **Fire Dragon's Roar** with Mira's **Evil Explosion** and Blaiddmon's **Darkness Wave** and it hit Arkham however when smoke created from small explosion cleared they saw Arkham only had slight burns and that their combined force was not even close to defeating giant demon. Arkham swung five of his tentacles at kids and even though most of them could dodge it Natsu who was still shocked was hit by it and sent flying.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called out and breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw **Fire Dragon Slayer** standing up and joining them. However Arkham didn't stop there he used the same tentacles along with four more although this time he launched them straight toward mages. Lisanna dodged it and jumped toward Arkham's right side in her rabbit form in order to make him fall down but her size and power couldn't compare to Arkham's, Elfman menaged to block tentacle but he was still pushed back, Gray protected himself with **Ice Make: Shield** and then fired **Ice Make: Lance** at Arkham's left side, Levy dodged and attacked Arkham's front body with **Solid Script: Fire**, Cana joined her once she dodged Arkham's tentacle, she fired her **Summoned Lightning**, Still even two of them combined couldn't even make Arkham to notice them. Natsu burned tentacle with another **Fire Dragon's Roar** and joined Gray by punching Arkham's left side with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** along with Elfman who throw **Take Over** enhanched punch, Erza dodged and attemted on slashing Arkham's head with her swords but it was blocked by Arkham's two last tentacles and in the end Mira and Blaiddmon dodged and used an opening created by Erza to use **Evil Spark** and **Dark Blast** at Arkham.

Group finally menaged to create some noticable demage as Arkham's face and few other placed bleeded some sort of dark purple liqued, still Arkham showed no signes of that affecting him in any other way then simply angering him.

"It looks he won't go down so easy." Mira said and others nodded with slightly worried look on their faces, but just then before they could react Arkham's body separated into small blobs that quickly attacked mages and overpowered them in few minutes before joining back together.

"That move is called **Legion**, just another power I have gained, now to finish this. I'll start with you!" Arkham said as he launched his tentacle at Natsu.

"Natsu! Dodge it!" Everyone shouted but it was in vain, Natsu was still trying to recover from previous attack just like everyone else and then...

Music ends

-Somewhere else-

Vergil found himself in a ruined city full of contradictions, the entire city was burning, yet the rain was mercilessly falling down onto it, everything looked ready to collapse, yet it failed to finally break down, the most gruesome place was the one isolated from everything, it was somehow protected from the fire and from the rain, it was almost as if that very place was protected from time itself. Earth was stained with blood, lots of blood, and in the middle of that place was pool of blood, and Vergil, he was in the middle of that pool. He refused to look down, he refused to look at all that blood, and instead he just looked at the sky.

"Almost two years have passed since I've been here, in my own mindscape, yet nothing changed." He said to no one in particular. But, then he just had to look down and saw something that made his eyes widen.

In all that blood, in that stained, bloody earth, in this ruined city without any life a new life, a new hope has been born, a small, almost unnoticeable plant, to most humans and demons it would have meant nothing, but to Vergil it meant everything, something inside of him still changed, part of him changed and it was because of her, because of Mira. Vergil fell onto his knees in front of the tiny plant and just looked at it as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Anshoku! Get back here! We have someone who needs to be taught a lesson!" Vergil suddenly shouted as he reconnected with Anshoku, who appeared next to him.

"You can bet on it, although be careful, you probably can't use any of your stronger techniques and neither can I, so this could be harder than you may think." Anshoku said and Vergil nodded before smirking.

"Is something wrong?" Anshoku asked and Vergil shook his head.

"Quite opposite, look down." Vergil instructed and Anshoku looked down to where Vergil was pointing and his eyes widened.

"This must be a joke! How in the world did that plant end up in this place?!" Anshoku almost screamed.

"Well it certainly is funny to see the great Lord of the Darkness lose his composure." Vergil said wih a smirk only to get smacked onto the back of his head.

"All right, I deserved that." Vergil said as he bumped his fist with Anshoku's.

-Back to the battle VS Arkham-

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Vergil Appearance

Just as tentacle was about to hit Natsu's beaten body they heard a familiar voice.

"**Drive**!" Vergil shouted as he sent shockwave that cut tentacle in half. Arkham along with kids quickly turned toward Vergil who was standing on one of nearby rocks with one knee on the ground and his swords in his hands.

"Vergil..." Gray muttered.

"Idiot! Why did you come here? You should have ran away!" Mira snapped but she was silenced by Vergil jumping toward Arkham and cutting him with **Helm Breaker** which was followed by **Lightning Dragon's Roar**, however wounds that were gained by Arkham were still minor and it was easy to figure out that even with Vergil they won't win as easy as they hoped.

"By turning your body in that blob you just made things easier for me" Vergil said.

"Everyone who can still fight join me, others take some rest, you all deserve it." Vergil said and Mira, Blaiddmon, Erza, Natsu and Gray stood up.

"Let's do this." Six of them said in perfect sync.

Music ends

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Vergil's Battle 1

Mira fired another **Evil Explosion** along with Vergil's **Lightning Dragon's Lightning Wave** while Erza slashed at Arkham with her swords. Gray used **Ice Make: Hammer** and slammed it on top of Arkham's head while Natsu kicked him with **Fire Dragon's Talons** and Blaiddmon attacked him with **Earth Spikes **from underneath. Even before attacks died out Verrgil and Mira rushed toward Arkham and Vergil stabbed Arkham's stomach with **Stinger **while Mira punched said human.

"Not bad, but try this!" Arkham shouted as he launched multiply tentacles all over the place, all mages with exception of Vergil and Blaiddmon had lost their hopes of dodging any of Arkhams' attacks when they saw energy shield protecting them at first and then blue spheres forming in front of it to destroy tentacles.

"What is that?" Arkham demanded to know as he stared at Vergil who held his sword while purple energy surrounded it's blade.

"That? Well since you can't prevent Blaiddmon from doing it I'll explain. Shield is **Energy Barrier**, also known as **Energy Shield** and I'm sure that you can tell what is it's purpose by it's name, am I right Arkham? And second one is my technique **Slash Dimension**, I don't feel like telling you anything about it." Vergil said as his friends watched two demons in awe.

"Why you! **Legion**!" Arkham shouted and his mini-selfes attacked Vergil who dissappeared and reappered close to his friends.

"**Judgement Cut**." Vergil announced and blobs were distroyed, remaining blobs joined together and revieled that Arkham was smaller then before and other mages decided that it was most likely due to Vergil's attack.

"I will not be defeated! I have power of demons! I will destroy you!" Arkham snapped as his power sent shockwaves which forced everyone back. Vergil was about to use **Lightning Dragon's Roar** on Arkham but he felt his energy disappearing completely and he fell down on his knees.

"Vergil!" Everyone, but Mira shouted as tentacle approached Vergil at extremely high speed. However, just as it was about to hit him Vergil was saved by no one else but Mira who jumped in front of him in the very last second and took the blow for him.

Music ends

"Mira!" Vergil shouted as he caught Mira in his arms.

"Oi, Mira! Wake up! Say something!" Vergil shouted at her and she opened her eyes.

"I'll be fine, just defeat him." Mira said and Vergil laid her down on the ground.

-Vergil's pov-

Anshoku! I don't care about circumstances just give me power to protect her

"You got it all wrong Vergil. My power you have been using never came from me, it came from your wish to have it." Anshoku told me and my eyes widened.

"... Unknown power dwells in your heart and when it's fire is lit, any wish, it's not a lie, will surely come true..." Part of the speach my father once gave me repeated itself in my mind, together with Anshoku, I can surely, I can protect everyone.

"No, you are the one who got it wrong. The power I have been using isn't coming from my wish for power, it's coming from my heart, and from your heart, it's coming from our bond." I told him and he closed his eyes before giving a slight nod, however at that moment darkness enveloped both of us, surprisingly we were both calm.

"No matter what we will defeat Arkham and Mundus." Anshoku announced as darkness slowly covered our bodies.

"We'll protect our world. Our friends." I said and darkness completely covered our bodies, and then...

-Third pov-

Music – Digimon Adventure OST – Brave Heart

Everyone was scared when they saw that black energy covered Vergil's body.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea..." Blaiddmon admitted.

"Vergil..." Mira muttered as she looked at him, however energy died out soon enough to reveal that Vergil has transformed. His hair was now both black and white with some of his strands being black while others remained white, his irises appeared to be separated with one half being ghostly blue while other half remained golden, however it soon changed as it looked like colors combined into somowhat ghostly green color. His swords were now covered in dark energy and darkness danced all over his body together with lightnings.

"What happened to him?" Erza asked, but no one knew how to answer.

"It's over Arkham." Vergil said however his voice souded like mixture of his own and Anshoku's voice.

"What did you do?" Arkham demanded to know.

"We merged our souls completely. At this perticular moment I am neither Vergil, nor Reikoku." Dark Vergil _**(I'll call this form Dark Vergil instead of writing Anshoku/Vergil, or Lord of the Darkness Vergil everytime he does or says something.)**_ said causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes.

"Wait a second! Will you return back to normal?" Mira asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, we will sepaate once again." Dark Vergil said and Mira breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Arkham, you have made a mistake in attacking our family, you should have never came to Fairy Tail. But now it's too late for you. **Dark Equalizer**." Dark Vergil said as his swords disappeared and darkness around his body gathered around his right fist only few moments before he shot it toward Arkham thus forcing Arkham to transform back to normal.

"No... Please don't kill me! I was forced to do this!" Arkham begged as tears appeared in his eyes, but Dark Vergil didn't listen as Dark Edge appeared in his hand once again.

"It's too late for redemtion." Dark Vergil said as his body returned to normal.

"You could never become a demon. Do you know why? You gained demonic powers, you gained demon's blood, but you failed to completely surrender your human side to the demon you wanted to become. Yes, because of that small fact, because of that small part of the human you once were, you failed to become a real demon." Vergil lectured Arkham who kept crying for mercy.

"The school is finished, this is your last lesson Arkham. Demons never cry." Vergil said as he stabbed the man right through his heart.

"You had to kill him, didn't you?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil nodded.

"Yes, if I didn't he would have returned and he could have hurt someone." Vergil said as he turned toward his friends and his Dark Edge disappeared.

Music ends

About a minute passed when realization finally hit everyone.

"We won!" Natsu shouted and high-fived Gray and Elfman before both he and Gray returned to their rival relationship and started glaring at each other.

"Vergil-nii! I'm so happy you are here." Levy said as she hugged surprised demon.

"I was so scared!" Lisanna admitted as she also hugged or more likely strangled him.

"You scared us big brother!" Cana mumbled as she also hugged him and if that wasn't enough he soon had Erza smacking him on his head which resulted in Mira sending her a death glare.

"You should have ran away when you had a chance. But thanks for saving us. Erza explained and soon four girls stepped away so that white-haired demon could take a breath and so that certain **Take Over** mage could appreoach him,

"You had me worried back there, I thought he had killed you." She admitted and lightly kissed his cheek causing both of them to blush while Erza smirked and others whistled, however this earned them death glare from Mira, which of course failed to scare Erza who was however scared by Vergil glaring at her. Last thing she wanted was for him to start giving her a death glare, this was far from enough to make her back off even though she just hit him, but could you blame her. Reckless actions were something that Natsu and Gray did, not Vergil, well at least that's what she thought, if only she knew how reckless he could be at times she would most likely think that Gray and Natsu were the epithet of carefull.

"Let's go home. I have lots of things to explain." Vergil said as he opened the portal, but not before he enjoyed shocked looks on his friends' faces.

"You'll tell us everything?" Natsu asked and Vergil nodded.

"Everything." He said and opened the portal.

* * *

I was surprised to hear about the new form Vergil demonstrated against Arkham, bu what srprised me even more is Vergil's willingness to tell them everything.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. So I was excited to write this chapter down so I can go on with Vergil's backstory. Next two chapters are going to reveal everything about Vergil up until he came to Magnolia for the first time. So you'll get, Vergil's birth, Blaiddmon's birth, Vergil's life prior to his parents' deaths, how he and Anshoku met, Mundus killing his parents, Vergil and Blaiddmon's escape, meeting Timon and later Grom, Years of training with Grom and training on his own. How Vergil became Dark Slayer and what made him go to Magnolia instead of any other town. Hopefully I'll get the first part out in less than 24 hours.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Lord Of The Darkness**_


	12. Lord Of The Darkness

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked those chapters.**_

_**Mostiquo – First of all thank you for reviewing. Although I didn't think that we would be in the same time zone… As for why I don't like Gruvia. Well the list could go on and on but I'll only explain main reasons. Number one is Juvia's attitude, no matter how much she is in love, a girl should never be that obsessed with someone, I understand that she is madly in love, but she takes it to a whole new level. Girl should be independent, in love, yet never obsessed, girl should know when to give up, Gray maybe loves her back, but if it takes him hundreds of chapters to realize her love for him and return her feelings after he rejected her so many times, after he was disgusted by her love for him, then he does not deserve her.**_

_**On their own I like both characters, but them together is something I just don't see as good relationship. Second reason is Juvia aka Juliet, she never met Gray, she was his enemy, yet she was in love with him from the very beginning. Those are just some of the reasons I don't like Gruvia, list could go on and on, but I'd rather start writing a chapter now. Last thing is I don't want anyone who ships Gruvia to feel offended by this, this is just my opinion and I don't want to make anyone who disagrees uncomfortable, in fact I do understand Gruvia shippers, there were many Gruvia moments in both anime and manga, but I simply don't like it. But, for Gruvia shippers who might think that I will make either of those two OOC because of this, you got it all wrong, I already said I like them as characters and even if I didn't like them I would try my best to keep them in character, although, I will probably do something about Juvia's obsession with Gray.**_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thank you for reviewing, it's fine, I'm glad you liked those chapters. I hope you won't have to wait for too long.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Lord Of The Darkness**_

* * *

The group had returned from the Demon World and was currently in the guild hall ready to hear what Vergil had to say.

"First of all, I know you are all confused, but what Arkham said is true. I am a Cambion." Vergil said confirming everyone's suspicions.

"So, your father…" Makarov started but trailed of as he tried to find words fitting for everyone in the room.

"I knew this was going to be the first thing that I'd have to explain. No, my father didn't force my mother into anything, It's true that my mother was a human, and that my father was a demon, but they truly were in love with each other." Vergil explained and Makarov nodded.

"Can you tell us more about that?" Mira asked and he nodded.

"I don't know the details, but I'll tell you what I know. My mother's name was Kiara, she never told me her last name, she was an orphan when she met my father, at that point she was 14 years old, and my father was 16 years old at that time. Mother was someone who never disliked demons, in fact even before she met my father she was someone who would try talking to lesser demons, although just like many other humans she lacked knowledge about those demons, still she eventually found out many things about lesser demons, their preferences when it came to battle, which one had the ability to speak the human language and many other things. As for her fighting abilities, well that was something she clearly lacked, she was no good when it came to hand to hand combat, she hated firearms, something I inherited from her, she wasn't slow but she wasn't the most agile human in the world either, but she had that ability that would calm anyone down, magic that even made demons who would attack her just stop their assault." Vergil explained and this made his guild mates minus Blaiddmon confused.

"How did she do that?" Erza asked.

"It was her magic, unique only to her, something she had named **Emotion Magic**, it was kind of magic that would affect someone's will or emotions, it was perfect against weak willed lesser demons, she could make someone lose the will to fight, although she could do the opposite as well, I have seen that magic in action many times, it was amazing, just by looking into her opponents eyes she could make them lose will to fight, make their souls crumble down under the pressure of their sorrow or regret, make anger consume someone, it was honestly devastating magic because no matter how emotionless someone was, there would always be one emotion they couldn't erase, and that's what she used." Vergil said.

"Isn't that kind of overpowering magic? Did she suffer any damage from that magic?" Mira asked and Vergil nodded.

"There were many things that made that magic dangerous. First of all if her opponent knew how to completely control emotions and use them for his own good her magic would be rendered useless, or it would even power her opponent up. It consumed too much magic and it was from what she told me, hard to control. Last and the most damaging effect she suffered because of that magic was the fact that when she used emotions like anger, sorrow, regret and emotions like that she would see the exact thing that caused those emotions. She always experienced those emotions and she would always have to accept them and then reject their impact on her. So although it was a powerful magic, it had many damaging effects." Vergil finished explaining and when he saw that everyone looked satisfied with his explanation he continued.

"My father was Leonidas Sparda, the demon you have heard about from Gildarts, he was an elite demon and unfortunately Mundus' right hand for five years. My father was the best swordsman the Demon World ever had, things he could do with swords were unimaginable, in a sword battle only, even Mundus failed to defeat him. He also had extreme master over firearms, all in all he was a weapon expert. At the age of eight he awakened his real powers, the **Demon Trigger** and at the age of nine he could use **Demon Trigger** for days. He used **Darkness**, **Fire** and **Pure Energy Magic**, all this earned him commanding position over an army of the Demon World at the age of eleven. He was loyal demon who placed his pride above everything, when he felt like he owed something to someone he would repay that no matter what. He was the most loyal soldier Mundus had, the most ruthless demon who killed without blinking, it didn't matter to him, a target was exactly that, a target." Vergil began explaining his father's past.

"So how did those two end up together?" Lisanna asked and Vergil smirked a bit.

"I don't know the entire story, but on one of his missions he met her, she wasn't scared, he was hungry and they took somewhat of a liking to each other, father ended up visiting my mother from at least once a week, sometimes he would even stay with her for few days in the following three months and they fell in love with each other. Mundus found out about this and decided to get rid of my mother, he sent a horde of lesser and middle ranked demons to kill her, my father found out about that and killed every single one of them thus starting his rebellion. He became a Demon Hunter known as the Dark Knight. When my mother was close to turning 20 she became pregnant and nine months later I was born, that's when struggle really began." Vergil explained and others nodded.

-Flashback begins, 16 years ago-

A beautiful blonde female who appeared to be in the ninth month of pregnancy was lying on her bed, she looked like she was waiting for someone as her sapphire blue eyes looked at the doors. At that moment tall white haired demon entered the room, he had long dark purple coat, red shirt under it and black boots and trousers, he also had golden eyes and slicked back hair.

"Is everything all right?" Woman asked and he kneeled down next to her.

"We could have a problem, I can't take you to the Demon World when labor begins, giving a birth to a Cambion could be dangerous in this world, which leaves us with only one option. I take you to the hospital and when the child is born I **Flash Step** out of the hospital with you two in my arms." Man said and woman sighed.

"That could be risky for the baby." Woman said and now it was demon's turn to sigh.

"I'm aware of that, but we'll have to believe in our child, if we allow them to find out that he or she is a Cambion they will surely bring harm to him or her." Demon said and woman nodded.

"You are right. I'll believe in our child, after all if he is as strong as you he'll be fine." Woman said and demon blinked.

"How do you know it's a boy?" He asked and she smiled knowingly at him.

"Mother's intuition." She simply replied and he smiled.

"All right, I'll believe you." Man said and kissed her lips softly.

"Sparda, have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked as they separated and he laughed a little bit.

"Yes. Many times." He replied and she smacked his head a little bit.

"That's not what you say. You should say 'I love you too' or something like that! Stupid Sparda!" She shouted at him and he chuckled as he hugged her.

"I know, I love you too, I just like teasing you." He said and she suddenly groaned.

"Kiara?" He asked with worry clearly being present in his voice.

"It's the baby, I think it began." She said and Sparda picked her up carefully before he **Air Hiked** to the closest hospital while still paying close attention to prevent himself from hurting Kiara and their child.

"You know what I'll do, as soon as I hear our child's cry I'll get in." Sparda said as he stopped in front of the hospital and Kiara nodded.

-Few hours later-

Sparda was sitting in the waiting room when one of the nurses approached him.

"Are you here for Kiara Leonidas?" She asked and Sparda whose eyes were closed nodded.

"I am. Did something happen?" He asked.

"No, nothing changed, she is still giving birth to your son. May I ask you why are your eyes closed?" Nurse asked.

"I am blind." Sparda lied and nurse nodded.

"I see, I apologize for asking." Nurse apologized.

"It doesn't matter." Sparda said and at that moment he heard small cry, he jumped from his seat and rushed into the room.

"Wait! You aren't allowed to go there!" Nurse said, but Sparda wasn't someone who listened to orders of those he just met, especially if those persons were weaker than him. His entrance surprised doctors as he grabbed his newborn son and Kiara and Flash Stepped back to their house.

"I didn't actually think it would be that easy, I guess I underestimated you." Kiara confessed as she tried to recover from the birth she just gave, she was still in pain and Sparda didn't like that. He carefully placed their son on the blanket on their bed and took blue vital, rare demonic food that could heal any wound, sickness, pain or poison out of their locker.

"Here, this will help you." He said and she took it.

"Are you sure? This is the only one you have." She asked and he nodded.

"You are more important." He simply said and she smiled at him before she ate the vital.

"How are we going to name him?" Kiara asked and Sparda looked at the small Cambion who had a bit of white hair and golden eyes.

"I'm not sure, thinking about the name got me on the verge of mental breakdown. I can't find a name that's actually fitting." Sparda complained and Kiara laughed.

"How about Vergil?" She asked and Sparda caught the meaning right away.

"Vergil, huh? Fitting name for the one who got me on the verge of mental breakdown. I like that." Sparda admitted with a smirk.

"Your name is Vergil Leonidas." He said as he took baby Vergil in his arms.

-Three years later-

Three years have passed since Vergil was born and family has settled down close to the town in which Kiara was born. Vergil had slicked back hair just like his father and he was wearing red shirt and blue pants, as for his parents, they didn't change much.

Vergil and his parents arrived into a nearby village to buy some food, everything was fine, until one of the humans crashed into his father causing Sparda's sunglasses to fall down on the ground.

"I'm sorry my friend I didn't watch where I was goi...ng..." Man said as he looked into Sparda's eyes.

"A... A demon!" He shouted and everyone looked right toward them.

"Kiara! Why are you here you witch!" One of the humans shouted at Vergil's mother as he recognized her.

"Leave this village now! Whenever you are here nothing good happens!" Another human ordered as they began throwing things at the trio.

"We didn't do anything bad!" Vergil shouted and humans looked at him.

"You... How could you Kiara?! To have a contact with demons is one thing but to have a child with a demon?! You truly are out of your mind! Leave and take that worthless monster as far as you can!" Another human said, but he couldn't have known that those would be the last words he would ever say.

"**Devil Arms: Luce And Ombra**." Sparda said as two guns appeared in his hands and he shot down the same human who had just insulted his son.

"Listen carefully humans, I am a demon and I will act like a demon. I will destroy this village and kill every single one of you. But that depends on your actions, this one is to serve as an example. If you dare insult my wife or my son again I will follow my words. Keep your mouth shut and you'll live. Chose carefully after all you aren't dealing with another human here, you are dealing with a demon." Sparda said as villagers took cover and remained silent.

"Dad…" Vergil muttered as he looked at his father's angry expression.

"Let's go home…" Sparda said and Kiara nodded as they left the village.

-That night-

-Vergil's pov-

"Verge! Are you still awake?" I heard dad asking.

"I am!" I replied as I stood up from my bed and went down stairs to the living room.

"Come here Verge. There's something I'd like to show you." Dad said and I looked at him and noticed that he was holding a small wooden box.

"What is it?" I asked and looked inside of the box, in it I saw small brown puppy.

"It's one of the middle ranked demons that much I can tell, but I've never seen a demon like this. It's so small, yet it used **Demon Trigger**. I guess it has power but not the body that can withstand that power. However, now that I think about it **Demon Trigger** might not be the best name for this little fellow's transformation, I'd rather call it **Incomplete Demon Trigger**." Dad said and I looked at the small demon.

"Will he be all right?" I asked.

"Don't worry Verge. He is just exhausted." Mom said and I turned around to see her walking up to us.

"Look, he's waking up." Dad suddenly said and I looked down to see small demon opening his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked in soft weak voice.

"In a safe place. Can you tell us your name?" Dad asked him and he blinked.

"Name? I don't have one." He told us and I looked at him closely.

"Blaiddmon." I murmured and he looked at me.

"I like that. Is that your name?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, my name is Vergil. That can be your name if you like it." I said and my parents looked at me.

"Verge… You can't just go around offering names to other people, or demons in this case." Dad scolded me.

"You are just jealous because he is better than you when it comes to coming up with names." Mom replied and dad blushed.

"Well it is child's duty to be better that his parents."Dad said and three of us laughed a bit.

"I find it hard to believe that surpassing you in giving names is something hard." Mom teased him and he looked away slightly embarrassed.

"So Blaiddmon, would you like to stay with us?" I asked and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Sure. It's nice to meet you Verge." Blaiddmon said and I smiled.

-18 months later-

A year and a half has passed since Blaiddmon joined us, and it's been half a year since my fourth birthday and the day mom and dad gave me the amulet. It was made by my dad who later gave it to mom and now it's mine, but I'm kind of lost now… I fell right through some tunnel and well ended up in a cave with no idea where am I going… Hours have passed since I came here and the further I go the clearer I can hear it. Something is calling me. I have no idea what or who, but I can feel it in my blood, I need to find out who or what that is. I walked for about another hour when I saw it, inside of a huge room there was a statue of an armored warrior restricted by some powerful energy. Statue was about three meters tall, design was simple, armor had simple cravings of what looked like fire, but from the vibe I got from it I guessed it was a darkness. I took a blind guess that the armor was dark, although entire statue had the color of usual stone, light grey color. There were two horns on the helmet and it covered entire head, with the exception being warrior's eyes, but suddenly eyes opened.

"Who are you brat?" I heard a voice inside of my head.

"I am Vergil Leonidas." I said and voice chuckled.

"Are you scared." Voice asked again and I gathered all the courage I had, I am the son of Sparda after all. I can't be scared from a voice!

"I am not!" I announced and voice began laughing.

"I think I like you, Vergil. Tell me. Do you want power? Power that will allow you to protect anyone?" He asked and I blinked, was this statue going to train me or something?

"What's the catch?" I asked and dark energy enveloped the statue.

"Release me and take my mark upon yourself. We will merge our bodies and you will gain power to do whatever you want." Voice said and I took a moment to think. Would it really be that bad to have power? I could do whatever I wanted.

"I accept." I told him and energy hit me in the right side of my face. I screamed as I felt energy hurting me, after about an minute pain stopped and statue was gone, however I noticed a mirror behind it, I looked at the mirror and saw it, I had a huge lightning shaped wound on the right side of my face, but it wasn't bleeding… But, then, before I could say or do anything else I was teleported to the front doors of my house. I rushed in and mom turned around. Needless to say, when she saw me she had horrified expression on her face.

"Vergil! What happened?" She asked me and this got dad and Blaiddmon's attention as they joined us.

"Kiara don't touch that wound!" Dad said as he rushed in front of me and took a careful look at the wound.

"I knew it. We have to go to the Demon World. Vergil come with me for few minutes." He said and I was scared, what happened to me if we had to go to the Demon World?

-Outside-

"Dad. Are you angry?" I asked and he turned around.

"I'm not angry. I'm just worried… Listen carefully to what I have to say." He told me and I nodded.

"If given a second, anyone can give up and run, that's why you have to keep going forward now. Seize the dreams you have! Protect your beloved friends! You can and will become stronger. Unknown power dwells in your heart and when it's fire is lit, any wish, it's not a lie, will surely come true. Remember, there's no map of how to live, that's why we're free. You can go anywhere you want. Run faster than the wind! Aim farther than the skies! Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize that… The downpour in your heart will surely stop... Break that weak self! Destroy the walls blocking you! The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon. Believe in your heart It will surely tame even the strongest darkness and defeat even the brightest light." Dad told me and I made sure to remember every single word he had told me.

"Let's go now, we have to find something in the Demon World." He told me and I nodded as we went through the portal only few minutes after that.

-In the Demon World-

As we arrived I didn't even notice that my hair went down and covered my forehead.

"Stay here and find something that can help you lose time. We'll get back as soon as we can." Dad said as he, mom and even Blaiddmon left.

Few hours have passed and a pretty white haired girl who was around 14 years old.

"Hey Vergil!" She shouted and I blinked. How did she know my name?

"What is it lady?" I asked her as I joined her and she looked at carefully.

"I wanted to ask you, what are you doing here?" She asked me as her friend whose face was covered with some cloak.

"Mira let's go quickly." Her friend hissed at her under his breath.

"Dad and mom have things to do in the town and I wanted to play, Blaiddmon is with them so I'm playing on my own." I decided to lie to her.

"I see. Do you want us to play with you?" She asked me and I thought about it a bit.

"What's your name?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Mirajane Strauss." She answered and her friend sighed and like that we spent about an hour and a half playing together.

"Anyway Vergil. How do I look?" She asked. I'm kind of confused, why is she asking me that, doesn't she know that she is pretty?

"You are pretty." I replied and she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You are so cute, unlike my friend over there. He called me ugly." She said and I blinked. Was he an idiot?.

"You are an idiot." I said to her friend and she began laughing while her friend simply grunted.

"Mirajane-san, when we grow up do you want to marry me?" I decided to ask and she blushed.

"Do you know what marriage is?" She asked and I kind of nodded.

"It's when two people live together, spend lots of time together, have kids together, are happy together and some other things I forgot. Mom told me about it." I explained and she blushed.

"Well, I, I'm not sure..." She answered and I looked down slightly.

"I mean, sure, I'll marry you, but only when you get older all right?" She asked and I smiled at her before hugging her. However, before anything else could be said we heard a massive explosion from one of the buildings. I knew that my parents and Blaiddmon were in that town so I let go of her and rushed into the town.

I ran through the town and finally saw my mother, but she was in front of bald man in white suit, he had a huge sword in his hand.

"Stop!" I shouted, but he didn't listen to me he cut my mother's head off and looked at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"I killed her, and now I'm going to kill you." He told me but and I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move, he swung his sword at me and made a huge cut from the base of the right side of my neck all the way to the end of my abdomen. I fell down and he prepared to cut me again, but at that moment I heard sword clashing with demon's sword.

"Blaiddmon! Take Vergil and run away! Don't look back!" I heard my father's voice, I opened my eyes and saw that Blaiddmon had already picked me up, I glanced toward my father who was missing his right arm and was currently trying to stop that demon from killing me, from there everything went black until I heard Blaiddmon's voice.

"Vergil! Hang in there!" I heard Blaiddmon saying but I was already losing consciousness, I didn't know anything but one thing, I didn't want to ever lose those I care about.

"Then I will give you the power you need…" I heard a voice in my head.

"Who?" I muttered as I lost consciousness, but not before I heard the voice introducing himself.

"I am know as Reikoku, the Lord of the Darkness. Remember my name Vergil, it's Anshoku."

* * *

I was left hanging when grand grandmother decided to just stop the story. I wanted to know what happened to Vergil after that.

* * *

_**So that's the first part of Vergil's past. **_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Dark Slayer**_


	13. Dark Slayer

_**Answers on reviews**__**:**_

_**Mostiquo – Thank you for reviewing, yeah, poor Vergil, but certain arc in the future will have a lot to do with Vergil's relationship with Sparda and that will really add the salt to his wounds but I won't say anything else. Well if you thought that moment was one of the best Mira x Vergil moments wait until you see next arc. I don't want to spoil a lot but the next arc will truly show just how much Vergil loves Mira. I'm glad I haven't offended you with my opinion on Gruvia. I try my best to write chapters as quickly as possible and I'm honestly glad someone appreciates that. As for bad English, don't worry about it, I'll admit that I had the same problem few years ago, my English was horrible, not that it's perfect now, but it's somewhat bearable, back then I would make spelling mistakes at least once per sentence and my grammar was really bad so I understand completely. I can only say practice, it doesn't make things perfect like they say, there is no perfection in this world, but it does help a lot.**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked Kiara's magic. To be honest I was thinking about Vergil simply telling the story, but flashback just has more impact, I mean backstoreis of many anime/manga characters wouldn't have as much of an impact if they didn't show it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13 – Dark Slayer**_

* * *

-Flashback continues, still in Vergil's pov-

I have finally woken up, in my room, at first I thought everything was just a dream, but then I noticed piercing pain coursing all over my body, I couldn't move, but somehow Blaiddmon knew that I have woken up.

"Hey…" He muttered slightly and I tried to turn my head toward him, albeit without any success.

"What happened? Are my parents?" I asked and he sighed.

"Listen, they, they died. They were killed. I found Kiara-san's body and buried it, but I couldn't find Sparda-san's body." He told me and I clenched my fists. Pain was replaced by sorrow which was quickly replaced with anger and my blood began boiling as my body moved on its own. I screamed as the wound that demon inflicted upon me opened up once again and blood began soaking the bandages, but my scream didn't come from pain, it came from pure anger as the power I never knew I possessed erupted from my body and pushed Blaiddmon through the walls and eventually out of the house before that power went out of control thus completely destroying the house. I was on a rampage, power began changing my body as I experienced using **Demon Trigger** for the first time in my life, but that wasn't all power that failed to be released by my transformation created a huge sword, Dark Edge. However as soon as I transformed completely I lost my body fell down from exhaustion and transformation faded away. I don't know what happened to me, but the pain was gone, the wound on my body healed and now there was only a huge scar as I noticed when I saw that bandages were ripped off by the eruption of my energy.

"Verge! Are you all right?" Blaiddmon asked me and backed away as he saw my eyes.

"Blaiddmon, from now on I don't want to hear that nickname ever again." I said in cold voice as I allowed my hair to fall down over my forehead.

-6 months later-

Six months have passed since I lost my parents, I spent two months dealing with guild and anger, but with Anshoku and more importantly Blaiddmon I somehow moved on, I held on the sentence my father used to tell me 'Demon never cry' I never cried, not when reality of my parents' deaths finally hit me, not after that and not before that. I'll admit that I changed, ever since that day I never smiled either, I settled down for smirks and grins. I'll be honest, when Anshoku told me everything about entire Lord of the Darkness versus Lord of the Light thing and the fact that the one who murdered my parents, Mundus is the one that I'll have to fight I felt certain relief, he won't get away with this. I knew from my father's story that Mundus would eventually come to kill us so while I still felt guilty that did give me some sort of relief, I knew that my parents' deaths wasn't something that I alone caused.

I'll admit that I am proud of myself, I became far stronger in the last six months and managed to withstand using Demon Trigger for half an hour. But I knew that wouldn't be enough, as the time passes I'll have to get even stronger.

"Vergil, how about we rest for the night, we could go into that cave." Blaiddmon told me and I looked at the huge cave and nodded.

"Fine by me." I replied and we got into the cave only to hear loud roar.

"What is a human child doing here with a pet." We heard someone saying, this male, as I figured out from the voice, had rather deep and rough voice, I'd guess he had a large body.

"First of all Blaiddmon isn't my pet, he is my friend, second of all. I am not a human. Show yourself now!" I ordered and we heard loud footsteps and then we saw him, a large golden dragon.

"Indeed you are a demon. What are you doing here?" Dragon asked me.

"We needed a place to sleep. Do you mind if we keep you a company tonight?" Blaiddmon asked and dragon looked at us.

"Where are your parents?" He asked me.

"They died." I simply replied and dragon's eyes softened up a bit.

"How about I teach you a magic? **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic** to be precise." He asked and my eyes widened.

"You would teach me? A demon?" I asked in utter surprise.

"Sure, I don't see a problem in that. My name is Grom." He introduced himself and I nodded.

"This is Blaiddmon and my name is Vergil Leonidas."

-6 years later-

At the age of eleven I have finally mastered everything Grom had to teach me and even more and now I was frequently visiting the Demon World in need to test my power against other demons. Blaiddmon who was now eight years old had grown up a lot, he was still small, but he became far more mature than he should be at this age, I guess same could be said for me. I was wearing blood red T-shirt and black pants and boots along with black gloves, I continued keeping my hair down although it did get rather spiky, I'd also like to say that I formed a habit of having nightmares, the first time I had a nightmare was about five years ago, since then they have been rather frequent. This was one of those days when I tested my strength and Blaiddmon was sitting on my shoulder, a habit he had developed about three years ago. We aimlessly searched for an opponent, but much to my displeasure we failed to find any demon. That's when I saw a building that went under the name 'Demon's Pleasure'.

"How about we go there? Maybe we can find an opponent over there." I suggested and Blaiddmon nodded.

"It can't hurt to try." He said and we entered the place, right away I became slightly sick. Entire place smelled like alcohol, money, women, drugs and most of all blood… What in the world did I get myself into?

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?" I heard voice asking from behind me and turned around to see a bald demon in a bloody red suit.

"I'm searching for a fight." I said and demon began laughing.

"A kid like you? You remind me of that idiot Sparda you know that kid?" He dared to insult my father and my energy raised slightly.

"Take that back or I'll kill you. No one insults my father and gets away with it." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Come with me kid." He said with serious look once he made sure no one heard my comment. Either way I decided to follow him.

"So you are Sparda's son? You look a lot like him. Say are you by any chance interested in exchanging money for information about whereabouts of demons you wish or think you can take on?" He asked and I was surprised.

"So if I got it right I pay and you give me information?" I asked and he nodded.

"Don't do that Vergil! You'll become Demon Hunter if you do that!" Blaiddmon warned me and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter to me Blaiddmon, I am already sort of a unofficial Demon Hunter." I replied and Blaiddmon sighed.

"How much do I need to pay?" I asked and demon smirked.

"First of all my name is Timon, I take it your name is Vergil. It's nice to meet you kid. First information is for free, every other information has its own price that depends on many things, some of them are strength of the target, the way I got the information and some other factors." Timon explained and I nodded.

"I expect this to be the beginning of a very successful business." Timon said and I smirked a bit.

-2 years later-

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" I shouted as I destroyed part of the forest near the cave where Grom lived.

"You sure got stronger Vergil." Grom said and I smirked.

"With a teacher like you anyone would get stronger." I admitted and large dragon began laughing.

"You got that right." He boosted and I smirked, I just managed to get his ego to become even higher, I think I'm dreaming. Either way, I became a Demon Hunter two years ago and bounty was quick to come. I have mastered my two **Devil Arms**, **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic** along with **Dragon Force** and **Wicked Lightning Dragon Mode**, that mode is basically lightning infused with darkness. During last two years I have learnt that the energy can be divided into three groups and that even **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic** can lose to **Lightning Magic**, neutral energy is the usual **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic** and any other magic in a way. It's the basic of other two groups. Second and third group comes from the heart of the user, if the user has light in his heart his magic can evolve into the second group, if he has darkness in his heart, his magic can evolve into the third group. However no one can learn both groups. Second group is called **Holy**, **Lightning Dragon Slayer** who uses this group would probably refer to his magic as **Holy Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**. Third group, my group is called **Wicked**, thus **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic** infused with darkness becomes **Wicked Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**, or how I call it **Wicked Lightning Dragon Mode**.

Normal **Lightning Dragon Slayer** can't eat neither **Holy** nor **Wicked Lightning**, and **Wicked Lightning Dragon Slayer** can't eat **Holy Lightning**, same goes for the **Holy Lightning Dragon Slayer** when it comes to **Wicked Lightning**, although **Wicked Lightning Dragon Slayer** can eat **Wicked Lightning**. But, back to my own strength, I have mastered my sword techniques and **Pure Energy Magic**, as for me personally, I have barely changed, I just became even more serious.

-X778, few miles away from Magnolia-

Almost a year has passed since Grom disappeared and Blaiddmon and I found ourselves near nice town called Magnolia.

"Why did you pick this town?" I asked and Blaiddmon looked like he was thinking about something.

"It just looks nice to me. It has a nice and powerful guild called Fairy Tail and out of all the towns this one seems like it has the nicest humans." He explained and I sighed.

"Whatever you say, just don't be disappointed." I said.

"Let's go! Our life is about to start again! Cheer up Vergil!" He said much to my annoyance but I continued walking toward Magnolia anyway.

-Flashback ends-

I have finally finished the story and decided to let everything sink in. Much to my expectations Mira was the first one to recover.

"So you became pure demon by fusing with the Lord of the Darkness?" She asked and I nodded.

"You visited some sort of a strip club with drugs, murders and what not at the age of eleven?" She asked and I nodded.

"Were you out of your mind?" She shouted at me and I sighed.

"Mira… First of all I never did anything other than gathering information at that place. It was strictly business, I pay, Timon gives me information and I leave. Second of all I didn't have any other place to go to for information, no other place would accept a demon like me…" I explained and she sighed.

"You also have a bounty of one billion jewels on your head?" She asked again for confirmation.

"Yes, I have the highest bounty in the Demon World and now that I killed Arkham I have a feeling it'll get higher once again…" I muttered and she sighed.

"Well that's fine. You are still Vergil, our guild mate and friend." She said and my eyes widened.

"You… Aren't going to turn your back on me because of my past?" I asked in utter shock and Blaiddmon began laughing along with everyone else, well except for Mira, she was really furious.

"You idiot! You are our friend! Nothing will ever change that! How dare you even think that?! We care about you, I care about you!" mira shouted at me and my eyes widened as I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you…" I muttered as she returned the hug.

-Few hours later, third pov-

Hours have passed since Vergil told them about his past and now most of the mages prepared to go hom, some of them have already left, including Blaiddmon. Elfman and Lisanna and by the looks of it Mira was the next one to go

"I'm going home, I'm kind of tired right now." She said and much to her surprise Vergil joined her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked and most of the girls squeeled at this.

"Sure, I'd like some company." She answered.

"Then let's go." Vergil said and left the guild with Mira.

-Few minutes later-

"Well we are here..." Mira said as two mages stood in front of her doors.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked but he shook his head.

"No, I'm kind of tired myself." He replied and turned around to leave while she leaned onto her doors, but then she noticed some sort of hesitation as if he was deciding whether to do something or not.

"_Should I do that?_" He wondered while he walked back to the street.

-In the house-

"Come on Vergil-nii turn around!" Lisanna almost shouted as she noticed hesitation in her surrogate brother's mind.

-Vergil's flashbacks-

"Why are you still holding my arms if you want me to leave you alone? Are your actions betraying your words, huh Devil Boy?" Mira teased him and although he let go of her she didn't move.

"Can you leave me alone now?" He asked and she shook her head much to his surprise and closed the distance between them.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked weakly and she smirked.

"Whatever is bothering you most likely had something to do with your sleeping, I'm going to help you fall asleep." Mira said with a smirk.

"That's not going to happen." He said with a serious tone.

"Vergil. Let me help you, think about it as a thank you for saving me back then." She said and he allowed her to push him back down on the ground.

"Mirajane, just leave me alone." He told me, but she simply refused to listen.

"We can get to know each other like this, just lie down before I end up announcing your little weak moment to everyone in the guild." She lied to him and he grunted.

"You damn little. That was a blackmail." He breathed out before doing as he was told, but much to his surprise and annoyance she began fondling his face.

"Just get some sleep." Mira suggested to him and his eyes opened much to my annoyance.

"Sweet dreams Mira." He said and she was surprised, but then she boldly closed the distance between them and briefly kissed his right cheek, before getting back to fondling him, although she couldn't help but chuckle at his red face.

* * *

"Mira-nee, since Vergil-nii is my big brother that means he is also your big brother." Lisanna said and Vergil felt need to just fall asleep and evade another argument as Lisanna let go off him.

"I don't want Vergil to be my big brother." Mira simply said and Vergil breathed out a sigh of relief, however his heart skipped the beat when he noticed smirk on Lisanna's face.

"So you want to marry him?" Lisanna teased and Vergil choked on his own breath as he remembered Mira fondling him.

"Of course I don't want to marry him!" Mira snapped and Lisanna chuckled.

"Just admit it Mira-nee." She calmly instructed.

"I don't have anything to admit! Vergil help me here would you!" She shouted.

"Don't drag me into this!" He snapped back and Lisanna and even Elfman began laughing.

"Nee-chan you two are like a couple." Elfman said as he tried to calm down.

"Well Mira, I think you think what I'm thinking." Vergil said with a smirk which was returned by Mira and suddenly Mira's right arm transformed while small lightnings surrounded Vergil.

"Let's see what's so funny now." Mira said with smirk.

"This is as much as I am prepared to take. Stop before it's too late." Vergil said with smirk of his own as Lisanna and Elfman hugged each other.

"We'll stop just don't hurt us!" They shouted and older mages smirked at each other before sitting down.

* * *

"Welcome back Devil Boy." Mira said as Vergil and Blaiddmon returned from their S-class job.

"I'm also back Mira, that's cold." Blaiddmon complained but Lisanna patted him.

"When will you stop calling me like that?" Vergil frowned at her but she simply smirked.

"I don't think I'll ever stop calling you like that." She said and then looked at request board.

"Do you want to go on a job with us?" Mira asked and Vergil simply nodded as she went to pick request.

-Vergil's flashbacks end-

Mira was still leaning against her doors when Vergil stopped and turned around.

"Mind giving me a minute or two? I'd like to tell you something." Vergil said and she nodded before motioning for him to return.

-In the house-

"Don't get in. Don't get in." Lisanna quietly prayed since she wanted to see what was going to happen.

-Outside-

Vergil looked into Mira's blue eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Listen, I can't promise that I'll become the most emotional person in the world, I can't even promise that I'll be able to express and understand, well deeper emotions, but I'm willing to give it a try." Vergil said and Mira looked at him in slight surprise.

"There is one more thing. If you'd do me an honor, I'd like to give something to you." Vergil said softly.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked and he reached underneath his shirt.

"_No way, is he?_" Mira thought as he took off his amulet.

"_He can't be serious!_" Her mind screamed.

"I'd like to give this to you." He said as he held his amulet in front of her.

"Who are you and what did you do to Vergil?" Mira asked but Vergil began laughing much to her and Lisanna's utter surprise.

"You… Are laughing…" Mira muttered as she looked at Vergil in pure shock not to mention that her younger sister had similar thoughts, although she didn't want to blow her cover so she kept them for herself.

"I'm just happy. I finally feel relieved from all the stress my past gave me and now I know you won't just turn your back on me. It's also kind of funny to see you reacting as you did." He said with a smile which shocked her once again.

"You should smile more often. You look handsome when you smile." She admitted and he blushed a bit before chuckling slightly.

"Consider it done." He said as his smile remained on his face and she returned it before she smirked.

"Are you sure you are Vergil?" She asked and he smirked.

"It's me, don't worry." Vergil assured her but she didn't buy it.

"I'm not that sure that you are my Devil Boy." Mira said and Vergil's eyebrows twitched.

"Devil Boy? On top of that "your"? Damn Mira do you have to piss me off?" Vergil asked and Mira smirked.

"So it is you. That's a good thing to know." She said before lifting her hair a bit so that he could place amulet around her neck.

"It looks good on you." He muttered with a smile that only grew wider when she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, I'll take good care of it." She said and he smiled before leaving, this time without any hesitation, however he sent one warning glance toward Lisanna who was still looking at him too surprised to even move.

* * *

Now that Mira knew all about Vergil's past I was sure that they would confess to each other really soon, but I couldn't even start realizing how wrong I was, confession was still far, but Vergil giving Mira his amulet was as close to confession as he could have given to her at this point and he told her that he was willing to try expressing as he put it 'deeper emotions'.

* * *

Home Truths Arc - Finished

_**That's it for this chapter. Now you have Vergil's entire backstory and I'd say that Vergil's character is now almost completely developed. I say almost because his completely formed character will appear when we get to the cannon, due to the fact that he is currently too young to have a formed personality, but don't worry, he'll stay mostly the same. But, there are two things I wanted to ask. The first thing is about Vergil and Blaiddmon. Are those characters good, descent or bad? Could you picture them in actual manga/anime? More importantly could you picture Mira falling for Vergil if he was in anime/manga? That's something I'd really like to know and please be honest. Second one is more about my future works. Vergil and Blaiddmon are OCs I created that will take the 'hero' role in mostly every story I write and I plan on going through certain number of anime/manga with them in the story. So far I have this story and I have began Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story, but do you have any other anime/manga (although I'd rather watch) you would suggest me to do. I have few in mind, in fact I'll for sure do FMA Brotherhood, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and One Piece, but I'd appreciate if you would suggest some other anime/manga and I'll make sure to see if it can be done.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Foolish Mistake**_

* * *

_**Next Arc – True Form Arc **_


	14. Devil May Cry

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like Vergil and Blaiddmon, and that you can see Mira falling for Vergil, also she will change into the nice Mira. For Naruto, well, I did have some thoughts about doing that story, but I'm still not completely sure, it will remain as **__**a possibility. Although I do have some basics about Vergil's possible roles if I were to write that story, he'd be one of three possible options, first and most possible one is sort of an additional member of the Team 7, yet still part of an independent team with Blaiddmon. The second option would be that he is around Tsunade's age and the last option is Mei Terumi's age and former shinobi of the Hidden Mist. There were few other options, but I don't really like them. Another thing is time, Naruto is yet another long series so even if I write as often as possible I probably wouldn't be able to cover entire story or catch up with anime/manga of already mentioned series and Naruto until the end of 2020 if I'm lucky that is.**_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you think that and well big brother scenario is what will actually happen, you have already noticed that few females see Vergil as an older brother figure.**_

_**NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85 – Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy you like my story. I'm honestly flattered by your words, I'm glad you will write your own MiraxOC fic, I'll read it, that is if you tell me that you wrote the first chapter. Although I'll have troubles reading it since I barely know few French words, stupid school, I wanted to learn French, but since there was barely anyone else who was interested in learning it, I had to stick with Russian… But, even if you write it in French I'll try reading it with help from online translators (hopefully better than Google translate). Also, don't worry about bad English, I already explained why this isn't bothering me in one of my answers on reviews. But, to be frank your English (at least from what I have seen in this review) is far from bad, sure it can get better but it's not bad.**_

_**Mostiquo – Hi to you too. Thank you for reviewing, yet again. Keep counting only 14 chapters to go until the chapter with Mira and Vergil confessing their feelings for each other being published.**_

_**Before I start, I decided to combine the chapter that was supposed to be called 'Foolish Mistake' with a chapter that was supposed to be chapter 15 in order to save some time. The next chapter will also be like this one, combination of what was supposed to be two chapters.**_

* * *

_**Arc 4 - True Form Arc**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14 – Devil May Cry (Really original, none the less it fits)**_

* * *

-End of X780-

"Candidates for this year's S-class trail are Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss..." Makarov continued announcing names of another five mages with only Laxus being present out of current S-class mages due to Gildarts and Vergil being on two different jobs.

"I'll see you tomorrow red hag, prepare to see just how much weaker you really are, I'll defeat you and take title of Fairy Tail's fourth S-class mage." Mira announced to her rival.

"I was about to say the very same thing to you." Erza retorted.

-Tomorrow-

"Our new S-class mage is... Erza Scarlet!" Makarov announced to the guild and everyone cheered with exception being Mira who was clearly pissed off by turn of events.

"So how do you feel Mira? Do you have anything to say to me? Something along lines "You are much stronger than me." I hope, or are you thinking that Master was sympathetic toward me during that fight of ours. However, I do have to say that it was close you had maybe a 1% chance to defeat me." Erza teased.

"Yeah, well, I can do any S-class job without a single problem!" Mira snapped.

"Then prove it. Join S-class rank next year if you are so sure of yourself, oh wait I forgot that even Cana has better chances at becoming a S-class." Erza teased again.

"Erza, come here, I'd like to talk to you about your new rank and your duties." Makarov said and Erza joined him.

-That night-

"_I'll prove her wrong, I'll prove every single one of them wrong._" Mira thought as she snuck onto the second floor where S-class missions were.

-Flashback-

Mira and Erza fought as hard as they could, but their fight was still equal when Makarov stepped between them.

"That's enough, the winner is Erza."

"But..."

"No buts Mira, you lack control and you simply act without thinking, you judge way to quickly and act on impulse, this is more than enough for me to decide that Erza, who was everything that's needed for a person to become an S-class, should gain that rank." Makarov said.

-Flashback ends-

"I'll take this one." She said as she read the request, it said: "Stop awakening of a demon in Viola Town _**(I tried to match the theme naming of towns in Fairy Tail so I used Italian translation of violet)**_. Rank: S-class. Reward: 15,000,000 jewels."

"How could this be an S-class job, it sounds more than easy, after all I only need to stop awakening of some demon I don't see what is the big deal." Mira said before leaving, however unknown to her certain someone saw her and went to find certain something.

-Tomorrow-

That morning Guild was just like it usually was until Lisanna and Elfman came and told them about Mira's dissappearance.

"This could turn into a problem, now we know that it was Mira, who stole S-class request." Makarov said as he thought about what to do next.

"If Vergil-nii finds out aout this we are doomed." Lisanna cried out and everyone paled at the thought of white haired demon being angry especially since it had something to do with Mira and it was needless to say in the last six months two mages were rather close to each other, so demon that Mira was going to stop from breaking free would be their smallest worry if Vergil was to somehow find out about this, yet maybe he could give them some information about strength of that demon, just in case Mira failed to prevent its release. Makarov was between risking Mira's safety and Vergil's rage, but in case something happened to Mira Vergil would get angry anyway, well either angry or completely devastated but about ten minutes later he was finally free from making that decision since he was faced with a very furious 186 cm tall white haired S-class mage, no it wasn't just S-class mage, there in front of them was every human's worst nightmare, an elite demon whose shere presence caused floor and walls of the guild building to simply start cracking, on top of that his swords were in his hands and his eyes held intense and well, furious would be an understatement, cold gaze with almost killing intent that made even Makarov start sweating bullets.

-Vergil's pov-

"Makarov! Erza! Explain everything to me now! I want to know how did Mira end up going on an S-class job?!" I roared as guild members started hiding, even Erza and Makarov tried to back away as much as they could but they were frozen in fear, yet I failed to actually care about that now.

"I guess I pissed her off when I became S-class yesterday and teased her about it." Erza muttered and my blood boiled as lightnings started surrounding my body.

"Do you know just how dangerous the job she chose is?! Why are you all just standing here?! Isn't someone supposed to go and stop her before she gets killed?!" I snapped and it looked like they finally understood the danger that Mira was in as Lisanna started crying along with Levy and Cana who sobbed.

"Vergil I know you are worried, but even though Mira isn't ready for a S-class job she is almost if not S-class when it comes to her skills. She will return." Makarov said in order to calm me down, but he didn't know a thing.

"You are wrong! That job is a big misunderstanding! There is only one demon that's sealed inside of the Human World and if Mira ends up making just one mistake she will unseal him! We don't have time to sit around, we have to go and stop her! Now!" I shouted and Makarov caught me with his **Titan Magic** enlarged hand.

"If you don't want to end up cutting my hand off tell me all about this!" Makarov said and I sighed.

"Name of that demon is Abigail, he is known as the third most powerful demon ever and right now only Mundus himself is stronger, so as you can get, Abigail is stronger than me." I said and heard entire guild gasping before most of the mages fell down on their chairs in frustration and some even began crying. Did they really think that Mira would die? Well, not as long as I'm standing...

"Abigail was one of the first demons who accepted Mundus' ideals, but he was sealed in this world by Anshoku's previous container, that demon has the power I can't surpass at my current state, right now I only have access to Anshoku's first form Reiketsu and that's not even close to enough. If he gets free this world will disappear." I said and Makarov let go of me and I turned toward the doors.

"It's in Viola Town, am I right?" I asked.

"What are you going to do?" Erza asked me and I snorted.

"I'll take that as a yes and if you must know I'm going to go and save Mira." I announced and I didn't even need to look at them, I knew that everyone's eyes widened.

-Third pov-

"That's crazy! You just said that you are weaker than Abigail!" Makarov tried to stop him, but he stopped when he saw Vergil shaking.

"I couldn't care less." He said in a voice that said that the white haired demon had already given up on this fight and with that on his life.

"In my entire life there were only three persons, only three persons that I would have given my life up, even if that meant that Mundus would be free to do anything he wanted to, one of them is Blaiddmon and other two were my parents, in the end my parents died in order to protect me, but during my time in this guild another person ended up on that short list, Mira. I grew rather fond of her and to be honest somewhere along the line I guess that even though I am a demon I still followed my father's footsteps, I fell in love with a human..." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'd give up anything for her, yes I'm going to be selfish, yes, I'll sign everyone elses deaths by dying there, but I decided to be just that, selfish. Because it is Mira, because it is a girl, no a woman that I love, I'm simply going to be selfish even if it makes me bear the guilt of causing deaths of countless humans." Vergil confesed and earned surprised looks from entire Guild.

Vergil ran out and left entire Guild to think about words that were just said by their strongest mage.

-With Vergil-

"_Why?! Out of all people in this world, it had to be her! She just had to take that damn job!_" Vergil's mind screamed as he **Flash Stepped** toward Viola Town.

-With Mira-

Mira walked toward sealed demon's body and thought about a way to stop it's awakening, but before she reached it she tripped and fell on something that surprisingly moved and triggered activation of the seal, or in this case breaking of the seal.

"What in the world?!" Mira's eyes widened as she saw 20 meters tall black, yellow and red demon getting free from the seal _**(It's Abigail from Devil May Cry anime) **_sensing it's energy Mira started backing away and tried to run away before it had a chance to spot her, however her effort was in vain as Abigail's eyes opened and she was right in front of him.

"I never thought such a weak creature would end up setting me free after so long. As a reward I'll give you an honor of becoming my first victim after all these years." Demon said with malice clearly noticeable in his voice.

"What are you?" Mira muttered and Abigail only laughed.

"_This power he is clearly on an entirely different level, even when he is compared to Vergil, even if Vergil somehow, was on this level, there is no way he would know that I'm here, once he notices that this demon is free it will already be too late for me. Lisanna, Elfman, everyone in the guild... Vergil... I'm so sorry._" Mira thought.

"I guess I could answer to you, since that's the last thing you'll even hear, I am Abigail, third strongest being ever and one who will destroy humans along with Leonid's cursed descendants if any of them is still alive that is." Abigail said.

"_Third? Then it's not so surprising to feel this amount of power that's built up inside of him. But who is Leonid?_" Mira wondered.

Abigail launched his fist toward Mira but just when she was about to get killed, she was saved by 7 meters tall armored demon, it's armor was black and red from what Mira could see and he had a sword that looked just like much larger Death Blade in his right hand while he used his left to hold her albeit with ease but then he spoke up and she recognized him right away.

"I finally managed to catch up with you, I'm sorry I was unable to do it before Abigail was set free." He said and Mira gasped.

"V... Vergil!" She exclaimed with joy, but her happiness faded away when she noticed just how much weaker Vergil was when compared to Abigail.

"Why did you come here?! You are weaker than that demon!" Mira shouted, but Vergil **Air Hiked** toward somewhat higher place which he believed was safe enough for her to be while he used **Darkness Shield** to block another punch Abigail sent at them.

"You'll be safe here, at least I want to believe in that. Before you ask, this form is known as Reiketsu, it's Anshoku's weaker form and I know it's weaker than Abigail." Vergil said and Mira looked to the ground before asking.

"Who is Leonid?" She asked and Vergil was taken aback by her question.

"I don't know, I have never heard that name before, but it sound way too similar to my last name." Vergil answered and although he was frank about not knowing anything deep inside of his mind Anshoku chuckled, then Vergil turned around to face Abigail.

"Vergil... whatever you do, don't throw your life away. Promise me that you won't do that." Mira begged, but silence told her it would most likely be other way around.

"I can't promise something like that... After all, I threw it away before I even came here." Vergil said before rushing toward his opponent ready to face death.

Vergil held his sword in both of his hands before smashing it on Abigail's shoulder with **Helm Breaker** just to make said demon laugh as Vergil's attack made Vergil's hands bleed instead.

"Damn it, he is too strong!" Vergil thought before backing away while blood from his hands soaked his sword's hilt.

"_But at least I understand that he can counter physical attacks without even bothering to do that, attacking him head on is pointless since energy he leaks out is greater than my own, so I'll only end up hurting myself, this also means I can't defeat him, if the difference between our powers is this big without him even taking this seriously then I can't even hope to delay the downfall of this world. It's also rather pointless to use energy waves since even my strongest attacks would make barely noticeable damage and that's only if they hit him from point-black range, still I have to at least try to seal him even if it's only temporarily._" Vergil realized and charged energy into his hands.

Abigail saw this and fired beam from his finger, Vergil menaged to evade it enough for it to miss vital points but it still pierced right through his left shoulder, still that didn't stop Vergil who fired **Galactic Gun **toward Abigail who simply blocked it but smoke that was created by explosion from Vergil's technique was more then enough to create an opening that Vergil needed to approach Abigail and fire **Wicked Lightning Dragon's Roar** directly to his face, at least that was Vergil's intention but he was struck by **Demon Breath**, beam-like technique used by most of elite demons which was fired from Abigail's mouth, attack was powerful enough for Vergil's transformation to fade and then make severe injuries to Vergil's body which was sent flying toward building behind Mira.

"Vergil!" Mira screamed as she transformed into her **Satan Soul Take Over** and flew toward Vergil.

"Run away." Vergil said, but she ignored him as she kneeled down next to him and was about to help him get up when she changed her mind and pushed him away as Abigail struck her with his fist.

"Mira!" Vergil shouted as he pulled himself up and Flash Stepped to Mira's lifeless body.

-Few meters away-

"What just happened?" Mira asked as she noticed she was in a white orb along with a bald demon in the bloody red suit, Timon.

"You are in my illusion technique, unfortunately I could only save you, you see my technique protects me and one more person from being detected, however it also creates an illusion of the person that I'm protecting. Abigail just killed my illusion, but it won't disappear, he won't attack you as long as you are here and I won't allow you to leave no matter what, however the problem lies in the fact that now Vergil-kun thinks that you are dead..." Timon said and Mira's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you protect him? Why me?" Mira asked as she looked at the demon next to her.

"Because he would rather die than live with the fact that he was the one who got protected while you were the one who died." Timon answered and Mira blinked.

"How do you know that?" She asked and demon sighed.

"Amulet around your neck gave that away, along with that." He said as he pointed toward Vergil, who was on his knees holding illusionary Mira's body.

-With Vergil-

Vergil just looked at what he believed was Mira's dead body.

"Mira... Come on...This isn't time for jokes..." He muttered as he looked like he couldn't believe that she was dead.

"This isn't real... Wake up!" He began shouting and real Mira, who was currently in the white orb wanted to go and tell him that she was alive, but she stopped when she saw his face, he, he was...

"DAMN IT ALL!" He screamed at the sky as tears fell down from his eyes.

"He's crying..." Mira thought in utter shock and surprise as she looked at Vergil, who really began crying over to him, her dead body.

Tears continued flowing as he punched the ground with all the power he had causing it to began shaking as it cracked under his fist, Timon was also surprised, Vergil Leonidas, the last demon he believed would cry over something was actually crying, he allowed himself to break the very law of every demon, the one saying that 'demons never cry', yet tis demon was crying, he was screaming at the skies, pouring all of his sorrow, regret, anger and devastation into those screams and tears. But then he closed his eyes and seemengly calmed down but his energy began skyrocketing.

Vergil's eyes opened to reveal bloody red eyes that sent shivers down Mira's spine.

"Vergil... Vergil say something!" Mira screamed, but it was in vain Vergil couldn't hear her due to Timon's technique and even if he could hear her it was rather clear that he wouldn't react. Vergil started walking, but he looked like some sort of zombie, his eyes showed no emotions and they were kind of hollow, his body was limp, but what surprised Mira the most was the fact that wounds started getting even worse, even if it seemed like Vergil gained some sort of power up.

White-haired demon carelessly jumped toward Abigail who prepared to attack again.

Music – Devil May Cry 1 OST – Public enemy

Vergil quickly reached Abigail and threw a punch toward a huge demon, however, it was blocked with ease.

"That's predictable. Try this." Abigail said before colliding his massive fist with Vergil's right side of the body, however, it was pushed back by red energy. Vergil advanced toward demon's head without caring one bit for the blood that soaked his clothes and since Abigail was surprised it was easy for Vergil to use **Galactic Gun** on Abigail.

The technique caused a huge explosion, but even before the smoke cleared Vergil was hit by numerous purple beams that were launched by Abigail. Mira, who remained in the orb thought that Vergil would at least make an attempt to block or dodge an incoming barrage of beams, but instead he **Air Hiked** straight toward Abigail while taking beams head on. However, even with protection that was given to Vergil by this unknown energy it still wasn't enough and beam pierced his left forearm and so beams started piercing right trough Vergil's body.

"Stop you'll get yourself killed!" Mira screamed as she left the orb out of desperation, but her eyes widened in horror as she noticed that Vergil didn't stop, in fact he didn't respond to anything, not to pain, not to wounds, not even to her voice. Tears fell down as she watched him. And then she finally realized what was happening.

"_That power... it must have something to do with this, he isn't responding and he looks, well, kind of like one of those mindless demons, wait he doesn't look like one, he is one right now_." Reality hit her as she fell on her knees, Vergil, her Vergil lost control and all of his senses and now his body acted on whatever was driving it.

Vergil continued, ignoring beams and collided into Abigail's chest resulting in bigger demon's stepping back.

"What is this? This power... it can't be." Abigail muttered and Vergil used **Black Blade**, a technique that created an energy sword which could be expanded if Vergil wanted to expand it, however, instead of being pure black it had red outline, he then expanded it and thus made it pierce trough Abigail's body, however, Abigail proved to have amazingly fast **Regeneration** as his wound closed only a few moments after Vergil took out his energy made sword. Vergil was about to attack once again, but Abigail suddenly jumped up and disappeared.

-Music ends-

"Is it over?" Mira asked.

"No. Abigail just retreated, but, we have a bigger problem here." Timon said and Mira looked at him.

"Who are you and what's happening to Vergil?" She asked and Timon sighed.

"I'm Timon, I own 'Demon's Pleasure', I am also one of the best healers in the Demon World. About Vergil-kun... I'm not sure, I never saw something like this. Sure, I have seen many demons in a similar state without control over their actions, but I have never witnessed this kind of mindlessness. Right now Vergil has no control over his body, he can't or simply doesn't want to respond, his body isn't reacting on pain and it doesn't seem like he will regain control on his own. It pains me to say this, but I might end up fighting against him and at this point, even if he ignores it his body will give in to his wounds and due to blood lose he will die." Timon explained and Mira's eyes widened.

"There has to be something I can do. Please tell me if there is a way to wake him up." Mira begged.

"It's pointless, with that amount of power surrounding his body you won't be able to reach him without getting hurt." He told her.

"I don't care!" Mira snapped and her fierce response surprised old demon.

"Do what you want." He told her and she just ran toward Vergil before pulling him into a hug albeit his energy began hurting her.

"Wake up. Please just wake up. I'm fine, I'm alive." She whispered into his ear and his energy seemed to lower as she talked.

"Everyone in the guild would be devastated if you died here, I would be devastated so please return to us. I know you can do it Devil Boy." Mira said and energy disappeared as Vergil lost consciousness but not before muttering one simple word.

"Mira..." He muttered and she blushed a bit as she held him.

"_Is this what you fought for? Sparda? Were feelings always this strong? Were they really just a weakness like most of us always thought?_" Timon wondered before he lifted Vergil's conciousless body and along with Mira went to find less dangerous place.

-About ten minutes later-

With walls of the recently destroyed building being their only cover and defense Mira sat by Vergil's left side while Timon finished healing him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mira asked, worried about the demon who laid next to her.

"He will." Timon simply replied.

-Vergil's mindscape-

"Anshoku?" Vergil called out. Much to his surprise his connection with Anshoku seemed to be severed even if it felt like it was going to be for only a short period of time, then he saw a figure appearing in front of him.

He saw a tall man, most likely in his late 30's he had a short, slicked back white hair and golden eyes that matched Vergil's, this combined with the fact that man appeared in Vergil's mindscape was enough for Vergil to understand that he was facing another demon and this one was much stronger than Abigail. Vergil then noticed red coat, black pants and boots and dark blue shirt, however, what surprised him the most was demon's face.

It felt like he was looking his own reflection, demon even had the same lightning shaped scar, although he had it on the left side of his face. Another difference between them was the fact that this demon had less pointed chin and that he had a bit softer gaze

"So how is Anshoku doing?" Demon asked much to Vergil's surprise.

* * *

"When Mira saw Vergil crying she couldn't believe it. She could have never thought that he would cry for her. I guess she never really realized just how devastated Vergil would be if she was to die. Unfortunately, she also failed to realize that she would be just as devastated if she thought that he was dead." Grand grandmother told us as she stood up and left us.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter, I decided to make things go a bit faster so we have only five more chapters to go until we get to the cannon. Also, instead of breaking the story into more parts like I did before I will keep updating this story, so every single chapter of this story will be here, (unless I write that lemon, that will be separated), no matter how long that end up making this story and after calculating everything I should finish GMG arc by the end **__**of February or maybe even before that.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Majin Form**_


	15. Majin Form

_**Answer on review:**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15 – Majin Form**_

* * *

"So how is Anshoku doing?" Demon asked and Vergil blinked in surprise.

"He is alright, why are you interested in my friend if I may ask?" Vergil asked while he tried to fight off confusion caused by demon's presence.

"Friend, huh? I'm happy that his second container is thinking about him in that way. Thank you Vergil." Demon thanked Vergil.

"How do you know my name? And you haven't answered on my question. Why are you interested in Anshoku?" Vergil asked with slightly harsher tone.

"I was his first container if you have to know, as to why I know your name, well it's easy I still have small conection with Anshoku." Older demon said and Vergil nodded as he relaxed in demon's presence.

"I see, it's an honor to meet you." Vergil replied and demon smirked.

"What no surprise, or at least blinking. You sure are of my blood." Demon said.

"What are you talking about?" Vergil demanded to know.

"No one told you, am I right? I guess I'll start from the begining, are you ready to hear my story and get some answers before you wake up from this comatose state." Demon said and Vergil nodded.

"I'm listening."

"Good. The world was born from darkness. Unending darkness. A crucible of chaos. But even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light every demon that knows one thing about history of our world knows this short story but now I'm going to explain it in kind of longer form. World and darkness that it was born from was on verge of colapsing only few decades after it's creation, however energy that holded it in one piece created first creature ever, it was energy known as Mugen. He created demons and then he created us, at first we were being looked down on, because of our fragile look, we didn't have any kind of weapon or armor in our own body and we had to hone our skills until we could defend ourselves. Our race was known as devils, difference between devil and demon is long forgotten, however you probably know what it is so I won't waste our time. World existed like that for what seemed like infinite period of time, however Mugen was getting weaker and weaker so he decided to create two beings from his power and soul and then from what's left he would use last parts of his strenght to create more creatures that shared our physical apperiance but without power we possesed and some other spicies. Are you following me so far?" Demon asked and Vergil nodded.

"He created two powerful demons, one was Anshinmon, the Lord of the Light and mortals were created from remaining parts of Mugen's light, second one was Anshoku, better known as Reikoku, the Lord of the Darkness, and most of elite demons you know today are using powers that were given to certain demons by Mugen and his darkness. This is also where Mundus and myself get into the picture, you see while we were kids we were orphans without anyone who wanted to protect or guide us, but we had each other, we were best friends at that time, we spent every day together fighting to stay alive and making sure we get stronger, everything seemed to be fine until Mugen took us and sealed Anshinmon inside of Mundus' body and Anshoku inside of my own. At first we were confused, sure Mugen explained everything but we still had many questions, but we practised using powers we gained and then it slowly started to crumble down, my friendship with Mundus that is. Even though someone would say that light is stronger then darkness or other way around it's not true, they are equal. Those who said that darkness is evil, was eaither lying or didn't know a thing about it, darkness isn't evil and light isn't good, it's just another nonsence that was created over time, it's those that use them that make difference, only reason for this is that there are simply more demons that used darkness for evil then those who used light for the very same thing." He sighed before continuing.

"Mundus' light was strong but world started corrupting him, fact that mortals, beings much weaker then him were created from powers he claimed were his own made him feel hatered and so he decided to destroy them, I on the other hand gained ability to accept light and understand darkness, Mundus didn't, biggest flaw of light is that it can only understand light, but it can never accept darkness and once it fails to accept it, it will face chance, albeit small, to become something even worse then darkness, simply corrupted light. That's how Mundus became what you know today, my battle against him is something you are familiar with and from what I can get darkness and light separated after that fight and darkness became our realm while light became that of mortals. Now I'm sure you want to know why I said that you are of my blood. Well it's because that's true, my name is Leonid and I had son, his name was Damek Leonidas." Leonid said and Vergil looked at him with surprise.

"So you are some sort of my grand grand grand and so on with grand grandfather?" Vergil asked and Leonid nodded.

"Yes, but feel free to call me gramps or something like that." Leonid said with warm smile.

"But now I need to tell you about power you used before after you lost consciousness, you almost transformed into **Majin Form**, the real form of every demon, however it's almost impossible to achieve it, so far only myself and Mundus menaged to use it, if you transform you would be third demon that menaged to use it. About it's power it's stronger then Abigail so I believe you understand how powerful it is. Energy you let out before could be reffered to as **False Majin Form**, but you returned back to your senses with help you recieved from your friend..." Leonid continued talking for a while and fully explained **Majin Form** and it's powers.

"It's useless for me to fight, Mira is dead..." Vergil said as he looked down.

"She isn't. She pulled you out of your mindless state." Anshoku said surprising Vergil.

"I'm sorry Leonid but Abigail is back, we have to go even if it kills us." Anshoku said and Vergil nodded as the fact that Mira was still alive gave him a new will to fight.

"No problem I finished telling my grand grand so on grand grandson what I wanted to say, although I wanted to spend few minutes longer with him." Leonid said before he started fading.

"I'm going to watch over you Vergil, from Anshoku's point of view, but this is most likely goodbye. Farewell." Leonid said and hugged his grand grand so on grand grandson who returned the hug and for the first time after more than 12 year Vergil relaxed in arms of someone from his family.

"Farewell gramps." Vergil said as Leonid comepletely faded away.

-Vergil's mindscape-

"How long will it take for me to wake up?" Vergil asked as he stood next to Anshoku.

"Five minutes." He answered

"I see, then I'll just have to believe in Mira and Timon to hold their own and hope that Abigail won't attack them himself." Vergil said.

"Yeah, wait how do you know Timon is here?" Anshoku asked and Vergil frowned.

"I just remembered sensing Timon's energy along with Mira's when I regained control for those few moments. Although, I thought it was my min playing games with me since I believed that Mira is dead. But other than that everything else is blank." Vergil said.

-Viola Town-

Abigail created many lesser demons and sent them into the town while he sat on the rooftop of highest building ready to enjoy extermination of cityzens of Viola Town.

-With Mira-

"Old man! Can't you do something about this, all these people will die!" Mira said.

"I don't really see why, but since certain idiot who simply had to act like his father wouldn't forgive me if I let all these humans die I guess I can, but you will have to fight on your own at least for 15 minutes. Can you do that?" Timon asked and Mira frowned at the way he adressed Vergil but nonetheless she answered.

"I'll do everything I can just do something."

"Fine. I shall challange laws of space and time, as I conquer nature itself, I shall grant those who are supposed to die a new chance to continue living. **Secret Art: Soul Teleportation**!" Timon said and people in the town were transported to near by hill, however Timon fell down to his knees due to exostion.

"Now it's up to you." Timon said as he watched Mira who was ready to face lesser demon that appeared.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Mirajane – Satan Soul Theme

Mira looked at five 1st Hell: Prides who approached her followed by small army of 2nd Hell: Envy demons, she transformed into her **Satan Soul** and prepared dashed toward demons.

"_These demons can't defeat me._" She thought before kicking one of the 1st Hell: Prides and sent it toward well, she then jumped in order to evade atack from two demon in front of her.

Mira approached them with incredible speed and punched one of the demon's on it's head resulting destruction of said demon due to it's head being disconected from it's body, she then turned around and kicked another demon, her kick sent it flying into previously kicked one resulting in two demons deaths. She quickly turned around and started punching another demon before last 1st Hell: Pride attacked her with vertical swing of it's scythe, it was about to cut her but Mira moved under it's scythe and use **Evil Spark** on it resulting in blowing it up she then jumpd and finished last 1st Hell: Pride with powerful kick. However defeating five lesser demons was just the beginning she had many demons to kill, but her confidence had grown during every moment of her battle with 1st Hell: Prides.

-Vergil's mindscape-

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Vergil asked as he began getting impatient.

"Just another 2 minutes and you will wake up. Be patient and on top of everything this isn't a good moment for acting like that." Anshoku said calmly and Vergil grunted.

"Listen, we know you want to save Mira but it's pointless to wake up if you can't move or do something to help her, take it easy." Anshoku instructed and Vergil unwillingly nodded.

-Back to Mira-

"**Soul Extinction**!" Mira announced as she fired her strongest attack right in the middle of army of 2nd Hell: Envies that almost reached her, however few survived for another few moments, but result was same as Mira quickly flied toward them and killed them with barrage of punches and kicks.

"Not bad girl." Voice said and Mira's blood ran cold as she recorganized malice that acompanied that cold and ruthless voice.

"Abigail!" She shouted.

"Abigail? How dare you lowly human adress me with only my name?! For that you'll face death by hands of Hell Vanguard, now that I don't even want to watch your strugle your existance will perish rather quickly and even if you somehow menage to defeat Hell Vanguard then I'll kill you myself." Abigail said and created one Hell Vanguard in front of Mira.

Hell Vanguald approached Mira by using **Teleportation** however since Mira saw it's powers few times she was prepared and quickly flew toward sky, however Hell Vanguard used another **Teleportation** and Mira found herself having hard time in predicting where it would appear after more then one minute of dodging it's attacks and she was tired from constantly firing **Evil Explosions** and **Soul Extinction** without being able to hit her enemy, but then she remembered what Vergil told her about their attacks.

"**Teleportation** is tricky technique, it can be great surprise attack and when it's combined with Hell Vanguard's incredible amount of power and it's scythe it makes it challengeable opponent for it's inexperianced enemies, however once you learn how to read signes that appear in those critical few seconds before it appears then you will be able to counter, dodge or counter attack with greater chance for sucess. You see when it teleports somewhere then it has to make portal and place where portal is is also place from which it will appear, portal needs to be open for few seconds before it can come out and it must come out during 15 seconds after it's openning, if it doesn't come out then portal will close and it won't be able to come out, it will be trapped in portal's dimension. Another important thing is that it can only fly straight from direction of portal's openning, due to portal acting like sort of an launcher, however with it's wide range it will still be hard to dodge it in plase that doesn't have enough space. Anyway you can either kill it while it's out of portal, or stop it from exiting it by making portal itself smaller, you can do that by demaging it's edges. Also time that needs to pass before it can open another portal is at least 5 seconds so you have that time to fight against it and kill it if it's going for that kind of attacks." Vergil's words echoed in her brian.

Mira finally noticed pattern that needed to be done in order for Hell Vangaurd to use it's deadly technique so she prepared to use **Evil Explosion** on portal as she was getting tired from fighting. Portal appeared and Mira fired her attack toward it's edge, what Vergil said was true it shrinked but it looked like Hell Vanguard would still be able to get out, so Mira prepared to dodge again, she saw Hell Vanguard but just as she was about to move portal closed and cut Hell Vanguard's body in half.

Music ends

"I did it..." Mira said as she fought to keep her **Satan Soul** activated, however that was the battle that she ended up losing and in the worst possible moment, she turned around as quick as she could just in time to see massive red and yellow fist approaching her, but she was saved by Timon who recived punch for her.

"Who would have thought that I would defend some human..." Timon said as he coughed up some blood.

"Old man hang in there!" Mira shouted as she cought falling demon.

"I'll live through this attack but I won't be able to survive anymore of this... Maybe I did soften up, or I just got old..." He said and lost consciousness.

"Damn it... what am I supposed to do now?" She asked no one but answer still came.

"Maybe watch this town disappearing!" Abigail announced and fired multiply beams toward different areas of town resulting in it's complete destuction, Mira watched in horror as she saw Viola Town crumbling down and felt small amount of relief as she knew that every cityzen was safe, at least for now and with only exception being old demon, herself and Vergil and right now all she wanted was for everything to stop, either by her death or by Abigail's. As if on cue Abigail decided to end her life with simple energy constructed beam.

"Vergil!" She screamed and shut her eyes more to make sure his name was the last word she said but instead of dying she heard beam being redirected and ending up destroying building close to her.

"You called?" Her eyes opened in the very same instant she heard voice that made her heart beat faster and even though she couldn't believe it there in front of her stood demon she fell in love with. He smiled at her and tears of happines fell down her cheeks as his Dark Edge appeared in his right hand and he prepared to face Abigail for what would hopefully be last time. Vergil looked at huge demon before grinning.

"Let's rock." Vergil said as his grin turned into smirk.

"Don't tell me you think you can kill me, you good for nothing brat." Abigail said with arogance.

"I don't think I can defeat you, I know I can and I must defeat you for the sake of my friends and all lives that would be lost if I die here." Vergil said and Abigail laughed but his laughter stopped when he looked at Vergil just a little closer.

"_No, it's just a coincidance, but that form from before was without any doubt _**Reiketsu**_, no I'm just overthinking things, this brat is just that, simple brat who somehow menaged to transform into form that looks like one of Leonid's transformations. That's all, this brat couldn't possibly have what it takes to control Reikoku's powers._" Abigail reassured himself.

"It's time to end this Abigail, once I transform we will become equal in terms of power." Vergil announced as he recalled Leonid's words about **Majin form**.

-Flashback-

"**Majin Form** grants you power that could defeat any demon that doesn't have Anshoku or Anshinmon and complete control over their final forms. You have what it takes to transform in tearms of power. However in order to use it you need to have complete control over your emotions in fact you need those emotions out, your reason for not being able to transform is simple, you couldn't accept your emotions, you acknowledged your love for a human but, you still haven't accepted it completely, same goes for your love toward humans you reffer as your friends, your fear of losing those you care about due to not being strong enough, your wrath directed toward Mundus, that loneliness in your heart and need to be with your friends more then you can allow yourself to be and on top of everything emptyness in your heart that exists even when you are with your friends, because that emptyness was formed when your parents died, that's something you strugle to accept the most. And only reason you aren't accepting it is because you fear that those emotions would distract you from your goal, or that you would fail to protect them if you let emotions drive your being. However, let me tell you one thing, emotions are something that makes demons stronger, but we can't accept them just like that even when we say we accept them deep down almost every demon knows that it's not true. Emotions can drive you and make you stronger and most important thing is it will allow you to use **Majin Form**. And remember one thing, only difference between humans and demons in terms of expressing emotions are tears." Leonid explained and Vergil nodded before saying.

"I know, tears are what makes human what they are, because demons never cry." Vergil said.

"_Yet I cried..._" He finished the though in his mind.

"Last thing I want to say to you is that due to your lack of experiance and power level you posses right now **Majin Form** will be on th same level as Abigail." Leonid explained.

-End flashback-

"**Demon Trigger: Majin Form**!" Vergil shouted and massive amount of energy leaked out of his body resulting in it healing Vergil's wounds and transforming him. He turned around and even before energy faded he grabbed Timon and **Flash Stepped** toward the hill where cityzens were and quickly returned to Mira who found it hard to breathe but Vergil's energy calmed her down and now transformed Vergil picked her up bridal style and **Flash Stepped** toward same hill.

"You'll be safe here, all of you." Vergil said and cityzens looked at him with fear.

"Mira, I'm going to kill Abigail, so stay here."

"Vergil... I..."

"We'll talk later I promise." He said before returning to where his swords were in order to take them, once he did he simply walked toward Abigail who realized that this was going to be foght he would need to take seriosly.

"_Accepting emotions? Looks like I'm closer than ever to actually do that. Are you watching gramps? I did it and it's all thank to you and your words, of course Anshoku helped a lot, but it's you that pointed out my mistakes. Emotions didn't make me weaker, they actually drove me to my limits and pushed me beyond them._" Vergil thought.

Music – Devil May Cry anime OST – D.m.c

Vergil jumped and slashed both of his swords toward Abigail in x-shaped pattern producing **Aerial Cross** which was surprisingly barely blocked by Abigail, this however didn't stop Abigail who threw a punch toward Vergil. Vergil blocked it albeit with some difficulty, however he was taken back by surprise when spikes launched from fist, still he menaged to dodge most of them completely while three of them made small cuts on his abdomen. Abigail proceded with firing multiply energy made bulets, Vergil however blocked them with his swords and redirected some of them back to Abigail who flew up in the sky to evade them and **Galactic Gun** that followed closely after them. Abigail took opportunity that he gain by taking position higher then Vergil's and fired **Death Wave**, huge dark purple energy wave that could easily destroy part of town and replace it with cratter.

However Vergil's wider variety of techniques gave him advantage he needed as he used **Air Hike **to move behind Abigail just before **Death Wave** connected with his body and Abigail who was shocked by Vergil's survival was cought without chance of blocking or dodging Vergil's** Hell Cut**, it hit Abigail and sent him crashing into remains of Viola Town, however battle was far from over as Abigail's regeneration abilities proved to be trouble, however even with them Abigail's wounds were still present, albeit with much weaker effect then they would usually have, still it was enough for Vergil, he knew that with **Majin Form** he can win this battle and kill Abigail. Furious Abigail fired **Demon Breath** and Vergil calmly countered it with **Galactic Gun**, explosion created from clashing of two powerful techniques was enough to make seeing each other impossible for both demons, however Vergil's ability to sense power of his opponents and allies was on much greater level when compared to Abigail, so Vergil used it to find Abigail who tried to change his position in order to atack again and fired **Demon Blast **at him.

Once again it hit Abigail but the damage was bigger than before, this proved that Abigail's **Regeneration** had it's limits. Desperate to win and survive Abigail fired **Double Death Wave**, combined with **Demon Breath** and now it was Vergil who was surprised so he did only thing he could, he used **Wicked Lightning Dragon's Soul**, however when it failed to protect him he used **Energy Explosion**, this was still to weak to protect him completely as part of attack menaged to get through and hit Vergil. Vergil began crashing down and Abigail flied toward him in order to finish this battle but Vergil's eyes snapped open and he clashed his swords with Abigail's forearm, clashing of two demons sent both of them flying backwards but Abigail was first on to recover so he stabbed the ground with fingers from both of hands and ten yellow and red spikes came out from the ground that Vergil lied on.

_**-Warning: It could get kind of rough from here on.-**_

Two spikes pierced right through Vergil's left arm and three pierced through his right one accompanied by one pierceing each of his lengs while last three pierced through his chest and stomach, however Vergil's **Majin Form** failed to fade away and Abigail's spikes broke into tiny bits. Abigail screamed as he lifted his now fingerless hands, he then stared at Vergil whose wounds healed.

"**Majin Form** can heal it's user as long as he or she doesn't move, it's useful after fights, if user wants to heal someone and on some rare ocassions during battles, but it's rather useless during fight that don't leave me any space for rest or retreat and it doesn't work if I'm not in **Majin Form**. As for me destroying those spikes and your fingers along with them that was due to me raising my power level and using **Explosive Wave** only inside of my body and sending energy into your fingers in order to destroy them." Vergil explained.

"_There is no mistake about it, this brat is Leonid's..._" Abigail realized.

"It's time to end this and unlike gramps I'm not going to seal you, I'm going to kill you." Vergil said before using **Wicked Lightning Dragon's** **Roar** to pierce through it's body, then using his wingsto get in front of Abigail's head in order to pierce it multiply times with **Million Stab** which was followed by **Million Slash** and then backing away from Abigail's falling body in order to finish him of with **Galactic Gun**. With that Abigail's body disapeared and due to Vergil not being able to sense his energy it was confirmed that Abigail was dead.

- Music ends-

Vergil returned to his human looking form and **Flash Stepped** to Mira who was unusually silent. There was no anger, no insulting or lecturing, there wasn't even hugging, she just stood there and looked at him and it really bothered him. So he simply walked toward her.

"Is there something wrong? You are not hurt are you?" Vergil asked and Mira simply shook her head.

"Let's just go home right away." Mira said and Vergil nodded, at this Mira started walking down the road toward closest town. Vergil decided to follow her but before that he poured some of his powers into Timon and went to the Demon World to leave Timon to rest and then returned back to Mira once he confirmed that old demon started waking up and since it didn't took long for Timon to wake up Vergil soon found Mira only few hundred meters away from cityzens.

-Few hours later-

After finally reaching closest town two mages sat in train and as soon as it started moving Vergil felt his motion sickness, however he managed to ignore it as he needed to break the silence that lasted ever since Mira stated that she wanted to go home.

"You blame yourself for what happened in Viola town, isn't that right?" Vergil pointed out more then he asked that and Mira's eyes widened.

"Stop blaming yourself, I agree that coming here because of that job was careless, and down right stupid but you can't blame yourself, in fact you should be happy that it was you who took this job. What I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't go there until I knew 100% that I could defeat him unless it was you who was in direct danger. Of course this is rather wrong but if it was anyone else that wasn't in Fairy Tail I wouldn't move one finger to save them. That's truth even if it is wrong. However, your action also awakened **Majin Form** so I'm thankfull for that." Vergil explained and noticed that Mira had small smile on her face. It's true that she agreeded on him not wanting to help someone who wasn't from the Guild being wrong but she was also happy that he would do that for her.

"Anyway I'm sorry, you could have died there and it would have been my fault."

"We are both alive now, that's important. But... how did I stop myself from wrecking chaos while in **False Majin Form**?" Vergil asked and Mira blushed as she recalled their hug.

"So that's how it's called, well to be frank, I'm not sure I just hugged you." She admited and Vergil sighed

"Well I guess I wasn't as powerful as I thought I was, I mean if you could just walk up to me and hug me then I must have been so weak I couldn't even properly move." Vergil said, at this Mira bllinked in suprise, however as her mind further analyzed his words she decided that she was insulted by last part of his sentance.

"What was that?! Are you making fun of me now?!" Mira snapped and stood up so that she could stare at him from above, Vergil was about to chuckle but for the first time he truly noticed just how beautiful se was. She was much taller than when he first met her and he had to admit she was beautiful. He did his best to keep looking into her eyes, but her revealing clothes wasn't helping much, he knew he wasn't a pervert but come on what kind of guy could ignore the fact that girl he was in love with was simply beautiful. Mira unfortunatelly noticed this and smirked.

"You like what you see, don't you?" She teased and Vergil blushed but still managed to reply.

"Sure, I like what I see." He bluntly admitted while smirking.

"Don't tell me you are becoming pervert. Come on spill it what do you like the most?" She asked with smirk of her own.

"Lips, I have no doubt about it." Vergil said and Mira looked at him in surprise.

"Are you making fun of me again?" Mira asked, but she was taken aback by Vergil quickly grabbed her arms and pinning her to her seat.

"I'm just joking, I like your personallity, I admit that I think you are beautiful but I don't want you to think that I only like how you look, also don't scare me like that again." Vergil said but before Mira could say anything he continued.

"I was terrified when I found out that you went on an S-class job on your own, one thought about losing you was enough to make me snap and terrify the entire Guild, so please just make sure you don't do something so careless again. I don't want to lose you Mira. When, when I thought you died, I... I wanted to... I don't know..." Vergil said and Mira whose arms were now free from Vergil's hold wrapped around said demon's neck and pulled him closer to her and two embraced each other in warm hug.

"Same goes for you Devil Boy, do you know how much you scared be when you lost control?" She asked as they separated slightly.

"I can't promise you something like that, Mundus is still alive and no matter how strong I get I could still die in that battle." He said and she sighed.

-Few hours later, Fairy Tail-

Vergil and Mira entered the Guild hall causing mages to stare at them in shock.

"Mira-nee! Vergil-nii! You two are alive!" Lisanna broke the silence as she hugged both mages at the same time.

"I'm sorry for worring you, but thanks to Vergil I survived." Mira said and younger Strauss looked at her surgate brother before hugging him with all of her might.

"Lisanna... I can't breath." Vergil joked but smaller girl's hold on him became even stronger.

"I have some things to do now and Erza you owe Mira an apology and I don't want to hear excuses." Vergil said after Lisanna let go of him and left the Guild. He soon made his way to the near by hill where he saw familiar mage.

-Flashback-

Lacrima cristal glowed and Vergil chanelled his magic into it only to see Laxus' face.

"Laxus? What's this all about?" Vergil asked surprised to see lightning mage.

"Mirajane stole S-class job last night, it said : Stop awakening of a demon. I thought you would be interested in hearing that so I found lacrima that was strong enough to contact you, although, I did end up searching for it all night." Laxus said and Vergil's face surprised him, it showed clear fear for their fellow white haired guild mate.

"Thank you for telling me this, I'll teach you **Tornado** as my way of saying thank you." Vergil said as he regained his composure.

"It would be down right stupid to turn down a chance to learn something like that so I accept." Laxus replied.

-Flashback Ends-

"So you do keep your promises." Laxus stated as he looked at fellow lightning user.

"I do. Now let me explain how **Tornado **works. Tornado, or Lightning Dragon's Tornado in my case is close range technique, the user concentrates on creating lightning around his or hers body and makes it so that it looks like tornado, lightnings spin causing damage to anything they touch. It can be used for defense and offense, how you use it for offense is your own choice. I also learnt it through **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic** so it's slightly stronger than usual." Vergil explained.

"Tch this will be easy." Overconfident Laxus said with his usual cocky grin.

-Few hours later-

"I guess it wasn't as easy as you thought it was at first." Vergil said while he looked at tired lightning mage who finally menaged to use technique's destructive force.

"I guess I'll have to agree with you for once."

"Laxus, thank you for informing me about Mira. You proved me wrong, as much as you act like a total jork you actually care about your guildmates." Vergil said.

"Mirajane could prove to be strong in few years so I couldn't sit around and let the guild lose it's chance to become even more powerful."

"I see then will you do me a favor?"

"What do you want from me? Don't tell me great Vergil Leonidas, The Dark Slayer, needs help." Laxus mocked.

"Something is going to happen soon. When it does I want to make sure that there will be someone who can make our guild's youngest generations feel need to prove themselves, they will need to become strong in order to keep Fairy Tail as number one guild in entire Fiore. So I want that person to be you."

"Why should I bother with those weaklings."

"Every single one of them sees Fairy Tail as their home, their place to return to, that's what I believe guild should be. But they also need to become strong so they need someone who can keep on pushing them. You can do it in your own way, since there are many ways to make person stronger I'm sure you will find good way to do that. So what do you say? Can you do that?" Vergil asked.

"Sure, I'll take that duty since you are such a coward and since I'm going to be next Master then I might as well get on with my duties as soon as I can."

"Then this request stays our little secret."

"Since I don't want to make your precious Mirajane lose here faith in you I'll keep silent about it." Laxus mocked again but Vergil only sat up and waved his goodbye to cocky mage.

"Now that that's taken care of I can make sure they get stronger while I can." Vergil thought as he **Flash Steped** to Fairy Tail's building.

* * *

"Teaching Laxus that technique was probably the best and yet the worst thing Vergil could do, it made Laxus even more dangerous than he already was..." Gran grandmother muttered and I knew she was right, that Laxus seemed strong.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter - Training**_


	16. Training

_**Chapter 16 - Training**_

* * *

-Fairy Tail's building-

Vergil entered the hall only to notice how everyone he needed right now was there.

"Hey everyone, pay attention for few moments, I need some of you to come to my house so we can discuss few things." Vergil announced so everyone turned to face him.

"All right since I got everyone's attention I'll announce names of those that I want to come with me, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Cana, Gray and last ones are Natsu and Happy. Blaiddmon is waiting for us in my house from what I can sense so if nine of you can come with me right away I'll be more then pleased." Vergil requested and said mages and talking cat followed him to his house.

-Vergil's house-

"I see everyone menaged to come right away, that's good we don't have time to waste." Blaiddmon said and everyone with exception being Vergil wondered what did two demons want from them.

"Let's go inside." Vergil said and everyone followed him inside once they sat down Vergil explained why he wanted them to come with him.

"I wanted to make sure that all of you could take out powerful demon in few year and that with combined powers you could end up defeating some of elite demons, so I'm going to train everyone who want to get stronger minus Happy." Vergil said and everyone except for him and Blaiddmon cheered.

"However before you start training I want to explain how things will work during next 5 days. Every day each one of you will have two hours of training with Vergil and it will be one person at time since training all of you at the same time would be complicated and most likey useless. After training you are free to go and do whatever you want." Blaiddmon explained and others nodded.

"Training starts at 6 a.m. First one I'm going to train is Erza, next one is Natsu, then Elfman, followed by Cana, after her Gray and later Levy who will be followed by Lisanna and the last one is Mira. Now I'm going to take few minutes to explain what I'm going to help you improve." Vergil began as everyone took their seats.

"First of all Erza, your magic is unfortunately one that I can not use so I'll find it hard to help you with that, however I wanted to work on your sword techniques, to put it simply I'll teach you how to use your new sword Demon Blade Crimison Sakura..." Vergil tried to continue.

"How do you know about it?" Surprised Erza asked and Vergil sighed.

"Seriously sometimes I wonder if you are worse then Natsu or Gray. Let me finish will you? First did you honestly believe that I wouldn't notice sword that was crafted in this world, but as I tried to say I'll teach you how to use it to it's maximum along with to put it simply pouring energy into sword in order to make it stronger, with addition of few basic sword techniques used by demons." Vergil finished and Erza nodded.

"I understand, thank you for trusting me with those techniques." Erza said.

"What are you going to teach me?" Excited Natsu asked.

"Since we are both **Dragon Slayers** this won't be to hard and our element are rather similiar I'm going to teach you how to use **Lightning Dragon's Eruption** in your case **Fire Dragon's,** **Inferno** and **Dragon Force**, although you are not ready to use second at this point, however in few years you will be able to use it at will, still I'm going to teach you how to activate it and force you into it for the first time."

"Awesome, let's go right away!" Natsu demanded but Vergil replied with simple "No" much to Natsu's disappointment.

"Elfman, as with Erza your magic isn't that much related to mine, this goes for everyone other then Natsu and Mira, however I'll teach you about hand to hand combat, improve your speed and magic power as much as I can and explain how demons tranform in order to at least try to help you with understanding how to transform." Vergil said and Elfman nodded.

"As for you Cana, I'm going to help you with combinations of elements, some new techniques and I'll try to teach you **Energy Blasts** through **Card Magic**. Same as with Elfman I'll work on your speed and all in all counter attacking." He continued.

"All right, I appreciate your help Vergil-nii."

"Gray I'll do my best to help you in creation of new techniques, since creating things from ice is somewhat close to creating things with **Pure Energy**."

"Levy your magic has many options just as Gray's and Cana's so creating new techniques is what's I'll try to do, also I'll tell you all I know about **Thought Projection** and you could probably learn it in order to make up on your current lack of speed with **Runes**."

"As for you Lisanna I'll help you with speed, reflexes and all in all basic hand to hand combat."

"And last one, Mira... Your magic is similiar to mine, even more then Natsu's, but you can't put up much of a fight against someone who can eat lightnings or darkness based attacks, so I'm going to teach you some of close range techniques and some of long ranged ones. Among them are **Shuffle**, **Shock** and **Galactic Gun**." Vergil finally finished his explanatiions, however as soon as Vergil said what **Galactic Gun **Blaiddmon's eyes widened.

"You'll teach Mira your own technique, and **GalacticGun** nonetheless?" Shocked Blaiddmon asked and Vergil simply nodded.

"I trust her enough to teach it to her, don't worry." Vergil stated and Blaiddmon slowly nodded.

-Next morning 6 a.m.-

"Let's start this Erza, show me how much stronger have you gotten during last years." Vergil said and so Erza attacked him in, for her, all out sword battle while for Vergil something close to good spar. Blades clashed as Erza attacked and Vergil blocked with roles reversing on few ocasions , however after 15 minutes Vergil backed away in order to anounce that their sparring is over and that it's time for first real lesson.

"I'll start with theory, in order to "pour" energy into your sword you need to think of it as your new arm or leg, in other words you have to accept that sword, loosen up a bit with your grip, it would not make difference in battle against someone careful or simply inexperianced but knowing how to loosen up your grip on it and then quickly grip it stronger will often catch your enemies off the guard. That's everything you need to know with your current level, then once you learn how to do this I'll teach you how to use **Helm Breaker **and** Stinger**." Vergil said and Erza nodded as she further followed his instructions and during time they had before Natsu's time for training began Erza learnt how to pour energy into her sword albeit it was still difficult anf took her a lot of time.

-9 a.m.-

Natsu and Vergil had one hour long hand to hand spar in order to improve Natsu's durability and then Vergil finally decided to teach him how to use **Eruption **and** Inferno**.

"Point of **Eruption** is to generate fire from the ground and hit the target from underneath if it's strong enough it will end up throwing them into the air, whilst simultaneously damaging them. All you need to do is concentrate and imagine fire erupting from the ground. AS for **Inferno** it's rather same point really, you need to imagine wall of fire surrounding you and create it in order to protect yourself and burn your enemies." With explanation being done Nasu and Vergil started working on it while Vergil demonstrated both techniques many times, in the end after one hour of hard training for Natsu, it finally showed some results as Natsu created small eruption of fire to appear under rock they used as their target.

Elfman and Vergil fought for awile in order to increase Elfman's durability along with his speed, however Vergil suddenly stopped after almost 2 hours.

"Since you are too tired to continue like this and since Cana will come here soon I'll explain some things. I'm not all that sure about how **Take Over** works but it's not that much different from **Demon Trigger** in some ways they are even same. In order to transform demon must embrace his power, as long as he or she accepts it then we can say that that demon finally made first step toward transforming, however in order to transform we have to reach certain power level, to put it simply by combining our physical and psyhical strenght transformation is possible. But during next four days I'm going to teach you and make sure you master how to use your own version of **Demon Uppercut**." Vergil explained.

"I see, thanks Vergil, you are real man." Elfman said.

"Maybe you should say demon." Someone said from behind.

"Mira?" Vergil questioned as she smirked at two mages.

"What? Don't tell me I can't watch my little brother's training." Mira said.

"I figured you would come here to bother me about not training you sooner. But I guess that I made a mistake." Vergil said with a smirk.

"Actually you did not... Why in the world am I last one you are training?!" Mira snapped and Vergil had an amused look on his face.

"It's because he wants to give you as much atention as he can. As you figured out everyone gets two hours so by the time everyone else but you is finished it would be 8 p.m. so that way Vergil can break his own rule and give you more time to train." Blaiddmon explained to Mira who noticed that Vergil already began training with Cana. She noticed that just like with Erza, Natsu and Elfman Vergil slowly increased his power, although she noticed that only Erza and herself noticed that almost unnoticable change. Although he used different method with Cana, unlike with others he concentrated on her relfexes and speed along with durability, in order to do that Vergil kept firing **Energy Blasts** at her although once again Mira noticed that they only looked dangerous and that in fact they wouldn't even scratch Cana. This only proved that he cared about them.

"Blaiddmon... Is Vergil going to be alright? Is he going to die or disappear on us?" Mira asked although she was somewhat afraid of possible answer.

"Of course he is going to die, everyone dies at some point of their life, being demon and having powers that surpass humans in every way doesn't mean that he is immortal." Blaiddmon stated and this pissed Mira off.

"That's not what I'm asking and you know that!" Mira snapped and Blaiddmon looked at her with completely focused gaze.

"What are you going to do if I answer with yes?"

"I'm going to stop Vergil, that's what!"

"Don't you understand that if Vergil doesn't stop Mundus then we will all die, he needs to kill Mundus even if it costs him his life, he knows it and he is prepared for it, he always was so there is no way he would even reconsider his decisions even if it's because of you. However his death is not 100% sure, although it is possible." Blaiddmon explained and reality hit her she remembered all those times he looked bothered or when he talked as if he would die soon.

"So that's why... He wants to make sure we can take care of ourselves isn't he?"

"Yes..."

And so hours passed and Vergil finally finished first days of training with Cana, Gray, Levy and Lisanna all that was left for him was finishing Mira's training.

"Are you ready Mira?"

"You can bet I am." She answered and two faced each other in small battle before Vergil stopped and used **Shock**, Mira suddenly found it hard to stand as she felt earth under her feet trembling she looked toward Vergil who had smirk on his face.

"That's **Shock**, you just felt it's weakened effect, once it's used at it's full it can crack ground and do major damage to opponents body, mostly places that touch the ground but at it's full weaker opponents can say goodbye to their legs for at least few hours, don't worry I only used enough to make earth tremble. Key to this technique is ability to enhanche your punch with massive amount of magic power and transfer it into the ground around you but in a way that won't affect you, however chances of user being hurt by this technique are exactly same as chances of Natsu being defeated by mage that uses only fire, as you already know those are low since energy reacts to it's user and in about 98% of chances it won't hurt him or her." Vergil explained and Mira nodded.

"What about **Shuffle** and **Galactic Gun**?"

"**Shuffle **works on same principe of powering up your punch or kick, it's more of an reflex for someone who doesn't know about it, but it's actually all about being able to predict opponents movement, find his or hers weak spot and hit with enhanched attack, so it's not simply evading and hitting, as for **Galactic Gun** you have to do the same thing you do with **Evil Explosion** with exceptions being magic you use, you see unlike with other techniques you can use **Galactic Gun** is pure energy, it's not darkness nor fire nor any other element and amount of power you need to gather is bigger, at this point you could do one **Galactic Gun** per day and leave yourself with energy that's enough to use one or two at most **Soul Extinctions**. Also **Galactic Gun** doesn't have limits other then your own abilities." Vergil explained to surprised and impressed Mira.

-5 days later, 10 a.m.- _**(Yeah, I skipped most of training.)**_

"All right everyone, before we go home I want to see how much stronger you became during last 5 days, Erza begin." Vergil ordered and Erza stepped out.

She began by **Requiping** Demon Blade Crimison Sakura and Vergil created many 1st Hell: Prides and Erza defeated first one with power enhanched slash of her sword, second with **Helm Breaker** and last one with rather slow **Stinger**. She frowned at her usage of **Stinger** but Vergil's words surprised her.

"I have to admit that was excellent, you have good control over amount of power you put behind your attack, **Helm Breaker **was surprisingly good, and although **Stinger **was slow it's technique was almost perfect, so if I may say that you improved a lot, maybe if you took off your armor then your speed would increase and **Stinger** would be done without any major flaws, however remember **Stinger** is technique that relies greatly on speed, so lack of it would prove deadly since the way it's used is leaving you open for counter attack. Natsu it's your turn now, show me **Inferno **and** Eruption** and then I'll power you up enough for you to have what it takes to enter **Dragon Force**."

With that Natsu used **Fire Dragon's Eruption** on 1st Hell: Pride, it wasn't even close to Vergil's version but it was powerful when Natsu's current amount of magic power was considered, as for **Inferno** Natsu managed to get the same effect as with previous technique, powerful for his level, but weak when compared with Vergil. Vergil went toward huge box not to far away from them and opened it to reveal blue flame which Natsu ate once Vergil nodded at him, this gave Natsu enough power and Natsu slowly entered his **Dragon Force** albeit he only withstood it's power for few seconds before falling down to his knees.

"I'm impressed, for your level you sure did great work wih those techniques, same goes for **Dragon Force**, if you continue like this in four or five years you could use it on your own. Now Elfman."

Elfman stepped out and punched 1st Hell: Pride with enough force to push it back few meters before using **Partial Take Over: Beast Arms **_**(instead of one arm it's both, I'm saying this in order to prevent any of you from thinking that it's a mistake I made during writing)**_**: Black Bull**, once it was finished Elfman slammed demon with his own version of **Demon Uppercut** resulting in demon's end.

"Good, if you continue training **Full Body Take Over** won't be far from your reach. I'm also impressed with your physical strenght and speed you presented during your battle. Cana it's your turn now."

Cana took out two of her cards and chaneled her magic power into them resulting in baragge of **Ki Blasts **being fired from them toward unprepared demon, she quickly approached it and took out another eight cards and created her own version of **Explosive Wave** which destroyed 1st Hell: Pride.

"That was good, you can control direction of your **Ki Blasts** and **Explosive Wave** had good radius, if you keep on working you will be able to reduce number of cards that you need for using those techniques. Gray come here."

At that Gray took his Ice-make stance before he used **Ice-make: Blizard**, an technique which surrounded Gray and 1st Hell: Pride and made it impossible for 1st Hell Pride to see anything, but due to learning how to sense energy along with everyone else Gray was able to find it and finish used **Ice-make: Gauntlets**, which were made from ice and surrounded Gray's fists and forearms, Gray then punched 1st Hell: Pride and due to creating pikes on gauntelets he destroyed his opponent.

"Good combination, it's great for battles against opponent who relies on his eyes, also since eye sight is used for almost everything by those who achieve greater power, with some exceptions of course, it's vital to overcome that, especially if your opponent is stronger then you, Levy conitnue.

Levy started by creating **Thought Projection** and as her clone distracted 1st Hell: Pride she wrote **Runes **on the ground, as soon as she finished her clone disappeared and demon attacked her, however as it hovered over her runes they activated and traped it.

"Good job Levy, combination was good and you finished writing your **Runes** faster then before. Lisanna come and show me how much you improved."

Lisanna took fighting stance in her **Animal Soul: Tigress** form, she ducked under 1st Hell: Prides attack and que+ickly started attacking it with her now clawed hands she then stepped back and used **Animal Soul: Rabbit**, however time between transformations was shorter then before and she quickly slammed her body against lesser demon.

"Good, your speed improved and same goes for your hand to hand combat. Mira finish this."

At his words Mira rushed toward one of last remaining 1st Hell: Prides and just before it could cut her she evaded it's attack and used **Shuffle**, her attack had enough power to make lesser demon fly back and slam into fellow demon resulting in first one's destruction and second one falling onto the ground, Mira quickly took her opportunity and used **Shock** which destroyed lesser demon finally she gathered enough magic power and fired **Galactic Gun** at remaining demons resulting in their deaths.

"Great, I never imagined you would master those techniques in such a short period of time. Combination of **Shuffle **and **Shock** was perfect, all in all I'm pleased to say that every single one of you has improved greatly." Vergil stated.

"Of course we did, after all we are Fairy Tail wizards!" Natsu shouted and everyone else smiled at young boy's statement.

* * *

And that was Vergil's parting gift, at least that's how grand grandmother called it, I didn't really understand what exactly did she think by that…

* * *

True Form Arc - Finished

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. Last two chapters were completely in the third pov, same will most likely be with the next one, I will say that I do have my reasons for this..**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Devil Heart**_

* * *

_**Next Arc – Chaos Arc**_


	17. Devil Heart

_**Answer on review:**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, i'm glad you liked those chapters.**_

_**Another two chapters combined so we can get to the cannon as soon as possible. Next chapter will be the last chapter before the cannon.**_

* * *

_**Arc 5 – Chaos Arc**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17 – Devil Heart**_

* * *

-June X781, Magnolia-

-Night-

Vergil woke up in the middle of a night feeling unknown yet familiar presence in his room. He stood up and faced figure who just looked at him.

"No way... You can't be..." Vergil muttered, as he reached for the figure in front of him however, he had lowered his guard and in few moments he disappeared.

-With Blaiddmon, next morning-

Small demon finally woke up rather surprised that he actually had a chance to sleep as long as he wanted to but, before he could relax again he felt, or rather noticed lack of Vergil's energy in the room next to his own. Blaiddmon jumped to his feet and quickly went into Vergil's room, which was empty and he could feel it and yet he forced himself into asking.

"Vergil? Are you here?" Blaiddmon asked and simple lack of any answer began worring small demon even more. Since he didn't get any answer Blaiddmon tried to sense Vergil's energy in the town, yet Vergil wasn't there.

"Damn it. Where is he?" Blaiddmon asked himself as he transformed and began looking for Vergil.

-Fairy Tail building, 2 days later-

For Fairy Tail mages life couldn't be better, now they had five S-class level mages, although only four of them had that status at this point, and all of them were already famous, Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, who fought her way to the very top in terms of strenght and she was only fifth strongest mage of Fairy Tail, she even had potential to become one of the 10 Wizard Saints, then there was Mirajane Strauss, now known as The Demon, who took place numer four after training with Vergil and she was advancing toward number three, her **Satan Soul** was powerful force and she had complete control over it. Number three was Laxus Dreyar, powerful yet arogant mage who claimed to be the strongest mage in the guild and number two was currently absent Gildarts Clive, strongest human mage in Fairy Tail and one of the strongest mages in entire Fiore who went on 100-year quest. Last one and current number one was Vergil Leonidas, The Dark Slayer, demon built reputation and defeated many demons as well as completing many S-class jobs.

"Aren't you the one who wants to see Vergil the most?" Erza mocked her rival.

"Shut up Red Hag." Mira snapped but, before they could say anything doors opened and Blaiddmon stepped into the hall, there was something wrong here and they knew it but out of everything one thing stood out the most, Vergil's absense.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Mira muttered as she looked at small demon who was shaking.

"Blaiddmon!" Erza exclaimed.

"What happened?" Makarov asked and Blaiddmon looked away.

"Vergil... disappeared..." He admited and this made Mira snap, she picked him up and held him in front of her.

"Stop playing around Blaiddmon!" Mira shouted with anger which failed to cover fear in her eyes.

"I'd love to say that I'm just playing around!" Small demon shouted as tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

"Demons never cry..." Vergil's words echoed in Mira's mind, he told her those words many times and now that she actually saw that Blaiddmon was about to cry she fell down on her knees. After all the only time she had seen a demon crying was when Vergil thought she was dead...

"What happened to him?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know... when I left to get some sleep three nights ago he was there, but then in the morning he was just gone, without any trace." Blaiddmon explained and Mira let tears fall down as she tried her best to keep her emotions to herself, yet she failed miserably as sorrowful cries filled the room.

-The Demon World, November X782-

Two persons stood in the field, one was bald middle aged man with golden eyes and second one was clad in armor from head to toe, armor was white with almost unnoticable yellow decorations, although armored person's eyes couldn't be seen it could be assumed that they were both demons. Armored person stepped up and bald man smirked evily.

"It's finally time to finally eradicate humans, don't you think?" Bald demon said as person in white armor opened portal to the Human World.

-The Human World-

It's been almost year and a half since Vergil dissappeared and no matter how hard they tried Fairy Tail mages couldn't find him and it hurt those that cared about him, there weren't many fights in those days and most of the members tried to simply take their mind off of it by taking jobs and assuring themselves and others that he simply left to train somewhere else and that he will eventually return. However they suddenly felt huge amount of energy which highly resembled Vergil's but it was much different feeling to it, Vergil's energy was dark, electric and somewhat over protective when it came to certain white haired individual, however this energy could be described as light, but it was filled with malice and simply said evil.

Fairy Tail mages left the guild's building and faced two persons, one was male demon and other one was clad in armor so they couldn't guess what that person was.

"Your time has come humans! Tremble in fear of my powers for I am the most powerful demon! Mundus!" Mundus said and Fairy Tail mages prepared to fight back.

"Whoever you are Fairy Tail will fight back as long as we still breathe!" Makarov shouted in his **Titan** form.

"It's pointless to fight against me. Why don't you just die, it'll be much easier for both you and me, other than simple short amusement I don't find any other reason for your deaths." Mundus simply stated and Bliaddmon growled.

"Just wait until Vergil comes here!" Erza shouted at bald demon who much to their surprise began laughing.

"Vergil? Oh yes, your precious, yet powerless, what was it again, now I remember, friend. He can't save you, he can't even protect his own life." Mundus stated and Blaiddmon frowned but before he could say anything Natsu just had to open one of the most dangerous weapons in the history of human kind, nothing else but, his mouth.

"Bald bastard! Take a look at her, this is The Demon Mirajane, if you even touch her Vergil will tear you apart!" Natsu shouted and Blaiddmon had to resist growing urge to punch the hell out of pink haired boy as Mundus smirked.

"The Demon Mirajane? You weak human dare to take on that title? For that arogance you shall pay with your life, kill her Light Knight!" Mundus ordered and created barrier around armored person and Mira.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Satan Soul Theme

Mira noticed that person, who she assumed was another demon, was rather strong so she quickly used her **Take Over: Satan Soul** and rushed at Light Knight who easily blocked her punch but she wasn't one of those that gave up quickly so she continued pressuring him with barrage of punches and kicks, however he seemed to be able to block everything she tried so when he finally tried to punch her she used **Shuffle** but to her surprise he ducked under it and used Shock before punching her in her stomach with powerful **Demon Uppercut**, however armor clad demon was far from finished as he fired barrage of **Energy Blasts** toward her falling body and created small explosions wheneve one hit something.

"That demon is far stronger than Mira! She can't win!" Gray shouted as he vitnessed their fourth strongest mage being beaten by opponent who didn't seem to even bother to fight seriously.

Mira somehow remained on her feet and fired **Evil Explosion** at her enemy who **Air Hiked** in order to dodge it. But before Mira could continue her attack he launched at her and pinned her onto the ground before using **Shock** on her stomach. Knight stood up and stepped back a bit as if to observe his defeated opponent. Mira's body took too much damage from direct contact with **Shock** so she reverted back to her usual form, but still she got back on her knees.

Music ends

"Mira! Run away!" Cana shouted but it was useless Mira fell down on the ground and as much as she tried she couldn't move.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Mira asked armor clad demon who never uttered one word.

"Vergil..." Mira muttered, hoping that somehow Vergil would appear and save them, before losing consciousnes. Armored person flinched slightly at name that she said but Light Knight grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall before raising hand.

"Mira-nee/Nee-san/Mira!" Everyone shouted as demon prepared to blast Mira with powerful **Ki Blast **however demon suddenly stopped and his grip on Mira's neck weakened.

"What's going on?" Blaiddmon muttered as he looked at armored demon who from what he could tell looked at Mira's amulet which fell down from Mira's neck and ended up on the ground and then Mira slowly opened her eyes once again.

"Why are... you hesitating?" She weakly asked and finally saw his eyes, golden eyes which suddenly looked into her blue eyes. It looked as if demon was in some sort of trance but then she coughed up some blood and demon's eyes widened before almost unnoticable word escaped his lips.

"Mira..." Demon whispered and Mira smiled slightly.

"Don't scare me like that again Devil Boy." She muttered so that only demon could hear her before she lost consciousness once again.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her." Mundus said in bored tone but demon let go of Mira's neck and gently laid her on the ground.

"Kill her?" Demon asked as black energy surrounded him along with yellow lightnings, however Mundus only laughed.

"Don't tell me that I went through 17 months of constant attempts to gain control over you only for you to regain control becase of that useless human?" Mundus mocked but energy became bigger and bigger with every passing moment.

"Is that?" Makarov asked as he and everyone else watched scene in front of them in pure surprise.

"Yes it is!" Blaiddmon cheered as armor shattered and energy faded away to reveal no one else but Vergil standing with his back turned toward Mundus.

"You came back to protect them? Although you should know that I can't be stopped you still continue resisting... That's pointless." Mundus stated and vergil turned around.

"Why Mira? Why did you make me fight against her of all people?" He asked coldly.

"That girl? Why wouldn't I? You care about that girl. If you killed her with your own hands you yourself would be easy to kill, even if you regained control at some point. Although I don't see just what did you saw in her, she is just a weak and useless human. Or is it that both you and your father like weak and useless creatures, it's probably that since he loved that useless human, what was her name again, Kiara was it?" Mundus simply said.

"Silence!" Vergil roared at him and look in demon's eyes made even Mundus himself step back as Vergil's energy erupted once again however with different purpose.

"**Demon Trigger: Majin Form**!" Vergil roared as his body changed.

"If that's what you want be my guest! **Majin Form**." Mundus countered as he also transformed.

Music – Devil May Cry 1 OST – Super Public Enemy

Vergil didn't waste time as he fired **Hell Cut ** at his opponent who used **Air Hike** to dodge it, however before Vergil could continue his attack Mundus fired **Light Blast** toward guild building. Vergil quickly flew in front of it and blocked Mundus' attack with **Energy Explosion** but Mundus continued launching multiply **Energy Blasts** which were blocked by Vergil before younger demon began countering them with his own **Energy Blasts**. Two demons exchanged **Energy Blasts** and every time two blasts collided they created small explosions that were enough to create diversion which allowed Vergil to fire **Galactic Gun** at Mundus who dodged it only to become easy target for Vergil'snext attack. Vergil charged at Mundus and elbowed him in the chin before punching said demon in the stomach and hook kicking him and kicking him up into the air. Then, he flew up into the air after Mundus and punched him into the face his punch was followed by another punch to gut and a roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking Mundus further up into the air. To finish Vergil flew after Mundus once again and this time went above him before backhand punching Mundus down to the ground, however before Mundus could recover Vergil fired **Galactic Gun **which hit place where Mundus was.

"Amazing!" Natsu shoutedas he looked at white haired demon who hovered in the air by using Air Hike.

"Is it over?" Lisanna asked but Blaiddmon shook his head.

"No... This battle is far from over, in fact from the looks of it so far it still has to begin." Blaiddmon announced and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Get back here Mundus! I know that you blocked my techniqe." Vergil stated only to be forced to evade large **Energy Wave** which Mundus simply used to create opening for his next attack however his eyes widened when he felt fist colliding with his face.

Music ends

"How did you do that?" Mundus asked as white haired demon stood calmly in front of him with something which looked like blue flames faded away from his body..

"You think that I am stupid enough to tell you something like that?" Vergil mocked and lifted his left arm only to easily create portal to the Demon World.

"This battle will continue in the Demon World." Vergil said and dashed toward Mundus who didn't have time to block or dodge punch which sent him back into the Demon World.

Vergil ran toward Mira right away and used power of him **Majin Form** to heal her wounds, his transformation faded after that and he picked Mira and formerly his and now her amulet up and without one word went into the infirmary while Makarov, Blaiddmon, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Levy, Happy, Lisanna and Elfman followed him.

"Vergil/Vergil-nii!" Everyone shouted after him as he still refused to say a word while he placed Mira on one of the beds.

"Vergil are you all right?" Makarov asked as he noticed look in demon's eyes, they were filled with pain and regret with smallest hint of hate but most of all they were filled with rage.

"How am I supposed to be all right? I almost killed her!" He shouted as he clenched his fists.

"You didn't. That's what matters now." Makarov told him but he refused to calm down.

"What happened to you?" Erza asked and Vergil blinked, he looked confused.

"I don't... know. I can't remember anything. I entered Timon's room and then it becomes blank, next thing I remember is Mira muttering my name and then what I almost did to her." Vergil explained.

"You are angry." Blaiddmon stated and everyone other than Vergil and unconscious Mira looked at him.

"Isn't that obvious?" Natsu asked and it was one of those rare times when others agreed with Natsu.

"At yourself. You are angry at yourself aren't you?" Blaiddmon asked.

"Why would he be?" Gray asked.

"He allowed Mundus to take control over him, he could have destroyed this world with his own hands. To make things even worse Mira was the one to pay the price for his lack of control. He almost killed her... I'm going back down, we should all go. Lisanna and Elfman are the only ones who should stay." Blaiddmon stated but although everyone nodded and started leaving Vergil didn't move.

"Erza..." He called out and red haired girl turned around.

"Can you give me a knife, or any short blade?" He asked and she gave him confused look along with two siblings, but she gave him small knife anyway.

"Thank you, I'll return it in few minutes." He said and she nodded before leaving.

"What are you going to do?" Elfman dared to ask.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." Vergil assured them as he looked at the knife and then toward Mira before finally turning his gaze toward younger Strauss siblings.

"Can you two leave for few minutes." He asked and although siblings were confused they nodded and left two mages alone.

Music – Devil May Cry 1 OST – Pillow Talk _**(seriously listen to this one, it's beautiful, at least in my opinion)**_

"I messed up didn't I?" Vergil asked although he knew answer wouldn't come after all she was still unconscious, he looked at the amulet which was a bit dirty because of the fall.

"How am I even supposed to do this?" He whispered as he cleaned the amulet and after small sigh he began speaking again.

"For some reason I can't decide whether I want you to hear this or not, but I guess that it doesn't matter. I know what I want to do..." He said and took off his coat and black shirt before stabbing knife into his chest, right where his heart is, it wasn't deep enough to kill or even wound him seriously but it was enough to draw blood. He removed knife and cleaned blood which was currently on it, before placing back of the amulet on his wound. He used his energy to make amulet absorb his blood and after minute or two he removed amulet and dressed once again.

"No matter what I'll never leave you." He muttered as he looked at Mira and held amulet which didn't have any trace of blood on it.

"When I came to this world I thought that I wouldn't find anyone that I would eventually care for, but when I joined this guild everyone changed my mind, especially you. I guess I can finally understand how my father felt when he was with my mother, I think I feel that way when I am with you. Actually I don't think that my heart can beat faster than it beats when I'm with you, even in deadliest battles it beats only slightly faster than usually. Even with Mundus and all that training in order to prepare for that battle I always enjoyed that time I spent with you, I only wish that it lasted longer, for some reason even that nickname you gave me doesn't bother me. This might be the last chance I'll get to tell you this so even if you don't hear me I'll say it, I love you Mira." Vergil said with small smile.

"Thank you for everything." He said and left the room.

Music ends

Vergil left the room and found Lisanna and Elfman in the main hall with everyone.

"I'm going back to the Demon World, I need to kill Mundus." Vergil stated and left Erza's knife on the table before leaving without saying another word.

-The Demon world not too far away from the Royal Palace-

Mundus felt Vergil's energy and turned around to see yound demon who looked ready to take him down no matter what the cost is.

"Our real battle begins here." Vergil stated as he and Mundus transformed into Reikoku and Anshinmon.

* * *

I would have never guessed that Vergil would break free from Mundus' control, but I guess he just loved her way too much. Either way how could grand grnadmother just stop now? I want to know what happened next!

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Next chapter - Chaos**_


	18. Chaos

_**Answer on review:**_

* * *

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for review. I'm glad you liked that chapter, as for Light Knight, well I won't make any comments, who knows maybe he will return.**_

* * *

Chapter 18 – Chaos

* * *

The Demon World fell into silence, as darkness prepared to collide with supposed to be light once again, two demons stood in front of each other fully prepared for battle that was about to begin. Vergil in his Reikoku form and Mundus in his Anshinmon form stared at each other. Both were about two and half a meter tall and they had armors, Vergil's armor was mostly black with purple and dark blue dark flames decorsting the armor, as for Mundus' armor it was white armor with what looked like yellow rays of light.

"Don't tell me you think you can stop me, huh Sparda's brat? Don't you remember what I did to your parents, or are those scars not enough to make you understand how worthless you really are." Mundus mocked but Vergil stood there silently.

"Cat got your tongue? Or are you afraid of me that much?" Mundus continued and Vergil finally decided to reply.

"Let's just finish this, future of the Human world is going to be decided with the end of this battle, it's my duty as Leonid's descendant to put this conflict to it's end, by killing you." Vergil exclaimed and Mundus let out an arrogant laugh.

"You will never kill me brat, Leonid's blood has been spoiled over ages by every generation that came, just give up and I'll kill you quickly, actually you do have some sort of potentiall so why don't you join me, then you could understand what real power is. Just like you did when you were Light Knight." Mundus suggested.

"That's never going to happen. I'll rather die then join you." Vergil stated.

"Then be it, I gave you choice and you decided to die, you'll soon understand that fools like you, die first." Mundus said.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Divine Hate

By firing quick shots from his cannon Vergil gained slight advantage over his opponent and in orded to use it he quickly **Flash Stepped** toward Mundus, Vergil used **Stinger** however it was deflected by Mundus who used opportunity to attemt quick end of battle. He used his sword and was about to cut Vergil into two pieces when Vergil used **Air Hike **and jumped above before quickly going behind said demon. Mundus who turned around just in time to block powerful kick. However Vergil didn't stop his assult as he quickly slashed toward Mundus' right side of head, but his attack was blocked by Mundus' sword, Vergil continued by throwing his open palm toward Mundus' face and just like he predicted Mundus caught it with his hand.

With that being what Vergil waited for, he wasted no time to fire powerful **Energy Blast** at his opponent's face, still Mundus let go of Vergil's left arm and skidded to his left to evade attack and start his own. Mundus started firing baragge of **Energy Blasts** and Vergil countered with his own and as they weren't even five meters away from each other they were caught in explosions that were made by colliding of their attacks, Vergil jumped up and fired **Galactic Gun** at his opponent but it was countered with **Energy Wave** from below. Two demons used **Energy Sensing** to sense each other's energy and settled for aerial hand to hand combat, both sides threw powerful punches and kickes at each other while defending from opposing sides countering assults, Vergil tried to elbow Mundus but his elbow connected with Mundus's knee which was followed by fast right uppercut, but Vergil quickly turned around and with left hand caught Mundus's blow before it connected with his face.

Using opportunity Vergil slammed his right fist into Mundus' undefended face, however Mundus was unfazed and counter attacked with knee to Vergil's stomach, but due to it not making any effect on Vergil two demons continued exchanging blows with little to no succes in hitting each other. Mundus was the first one to break hand to hand combat as he teleported his sword back and slashed toward Vergil whose instincts reacted faster then Mundus could process as he felt extremely powerful **Hell Cut** hitting his stomach, still he continued on and only Vergil's quick reflexes saved said demon's left arm from being cut off, however there was small cut on it and now both demon's had noticable wounds. They stepped back in the same time and Vergil fired **Darkness Cannon** in order to create diversion, however Mundus saw through it and instead of blocking it or countering it he evaded it with intention to stab him he dashed toward Vergil who had no other choice but to go for all or nothing with **Supreme Stinger**, two swords collided and both demons were sent flying back as massive crater appeared where their attacks just met.

Vergil stood up and Mundus followed right after him as two continued their fight, Vergil attacked with his sword but Mundus evaded and used **Light Claw** which approached Vergil's left side of stomach, however Vergil used **Lightning Dragon's Thunder Fist** and with both attacks hitting their targets chances of either one of them winning were still equal, Vergil spun arround and tried to place right kick onto Mundus' head however Mundus stepped back and Vergil's kick hit ground under him, earth cracked and Mundus continued their battle as if nothing happened with round house kick whih was blocked by Vergil who attemted to cut Mundus, however Mundus used his energy to fly p before sword connected to his body and threw his hoof at Vergil who skidded to his right and used Inferno which was evaded by Mundus, however **Inferno** was used only as an diversion as Vergil quickly fired three **Energy Blasts**, out of three blasts two hit it's target while Mundus managed to evade third.

Music ends

Music - Devil May Cry OST – Ultra Violet

Vergil dashed toward currently defenseless Mundus and punched Mundus in the face. Then, he hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking Mundus into the air, however just as he was about to finish his technique Mundus used **Explosion Wave** and Vergil had no other option but to defend with his own **Explosive Wave** which now surrounded him in orb like shape as he moved out of Mundus' techniques range, Mundus incereased power he put behind his technique and it crashed Vergil's defense, but young demon quickly reacted as he used **Wicked Lightning Dragon's Soul** in similar way he previously used **Explosive Wave** and while he was protected by his technique he quickly powered it up with another **Explosive Wave** and then prepared to continue his attack, still Mundus' attack seemed like it was never going to end so Vergil used Demonic Eruption which pushed Munuds away and caused severe damag to his body, as well as caused severe destraction of their battle groun. Mundus somehow stood up and Vergil dashed at him, sensing that it's time for another round of close combat two demons collided in intense close combat, sparks created from clashing of two swords flew everywhere as area around them suffered tremendeous changes in bad way, earth cracked, rocks crashed and multiply craters were already made on the ground. Finally two demons stopped as their swords pushed against each other.

With their physical strenght being equal they were eventually pushed back a little before but even after intense fighting two demons continued with firing multiply **Energy Blasts** at each other making distance between each other longer and longer, in order to prvent any demage they either deflected, countered or evaded each other's blast only to make as much space between them as possible and one they felt like it was enough Vergil used **Double Cannon** one of his most powerful techniques as Mundus used **Light Force**, huge energy ball and also one of Mundus' most powerful techniques, two attacks collided and even before smoke cleared out two demons once again returned to close combat which now had slightly better effect for both of them as they managed to land a hit or two from time to time but Vergil finally gained upper hand by using **Wicked Lightning Dragon'g Wrath**, barrage of lighning powered up punches. Due to Vergil's powerful technique Mundus had no other choice but to counter attack right after Vergil finished his assault, he fired **Energy Wave** which hit Vergil, albeit with smaller effect due to Vergil using his forearms as an shield. Both demons had multiply wounds from already half an hour long combat but Vergil used **Transcendent Wave**.

It was about to hit Mundus but he quickly used **Teleportation** to teleport behind Vergil and use **Light Blow **to gain upper hand however Vergil was ready and quickly used **Sword Of Ruin** which sent Mundus flying back but not before Mundus menaged to stab Vergil into said demon demons left hand. But Vergil continued his attack with **Buster Blade** and cut Mundus' abdomen.

Music ends

Music – Devil May Cry OST – Public Enemy

Vergil and Mundus stood in their Shine Greymon Burst Mode form and Lucemon Rage Mode form and just like only few moments later they continued their battle, however this time Mundus attacked first, he used his chains to attack Vergil, but Vergil used **Darkness Shield** to protect himself. Still he didn't end with only defending himself he powered up his technique as dark flames caught on Mundus' chains, on the other hand Mundus used **Lampranthus** to save his chains and eventually his body from burning, yet Vergil decided not to stop as he created **Darkness Sword** and while protecting himself from **Lampranthus** improved chaines he dashed toward Mundus. Vergil attempted to cut Mundus, however Mundus used his chains to block approaching blade, Mundus wraped his chains around Vergil's right arm and white flames started burning it, however Vergil used **Black Burst** to defend himself and in the same time to wound Mundus.

Two demons stepped back as Mundus fired **Light Wave** which was evaded by Vergil who dashed toward Mundus and punched him right into the face before cuting Mundus' abdomen with **Darkness Sword**, but Vergil's eyes widened when he realized that Mundus has used **Light Clone** to deceive him and before young demon could react his body was binded by chains which wraped around his entire body, flames stared burning Vergil as he strugled to free himself.

"Damn..." Vergil cursed under his breath as he beared the pain that he recieved due to enourmous heat and burns that were created by flames. Mundus showed up in front off Vergil and blasted said demon's face with point black **White Cannon**, at that moment Mundus let his guard down as he believed that Vergil was unconscious and soon to be dead when Vergil's eyes opened needless to say surprised and unguarded Mundus was hit by full powered **Final Dark Burst** which not only damaged Mundus but also destroyed his chains, now both of them knew it all to well, this battle was most likely going to last until neither of them have any strenght left.

Music ends

Vergil and Mundus were about to continue their battle when someone raised his voice.

"Father!" Nine years old boy shouted as he ran toward Mundus.

"Father?" Vergil questioned as he saw young boy with black hair and golden eyes.

"Odio... Why are you here?" Mundus asked in almost furious but still cold voice.

"But father I thought that I could help you." Young demon said and mundus smirked.

"Let me introduce you to our enemy. This is Odio Mondiale, my dear son." Munuds said but he said "dear" as if he was spitting poison.

"I didn't know you had a son." Vergil stated.

"Well now you do. Here..." Mundus said as he picked Odio up and threw him at Vergil.

"He'll share you fate, death by my hand." Mundus coldly said as he fired **Energy Wave** at two demon but Vergil caught Odio before **Air Hiking** above Mundus' attack.

"You actually decided to save your own enemy. You are pathetic." Mundus announced.

"As your father, it's my duty to protect you as long as I can, after all that's what father is for, to protect his child." Sparda's words choed in Vergil's mind.

"I am pathetic? This boy is your own son! Yet you threw his life away as if he was complete stranger, forget stranger you treated him as if he was an object! How dar you attack your own family! Mundus!" Vergil roared as young boy looked at him and then to his father who just betrayed him. Being betrayed by his own father, the person that he loved the most and then being saved by complete stranger who was supposed to be his enemy, that was about as much as young boy could take before he started crying.

"See? He is crying. He is nothing but a weakling, yet another weak creature. Weaklings should dissappear from this world. If he is weak then I don't need him." Mundus stated calmly.

"I've had enough of this Mundus, you shall die." Vergil said as he left the boy on his own for now.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Damned Chess Battle

Two demons settled for hand to hand combat and Vergil menaged to land three powerful uppercuts directly into Mundus' jaw while Mundus menaged to kick Vergil's head and punch his stomach in very first moments of their continued combat, Vergil back flipped and before he landed he sent a powerful kick to Mundus' left, however it was blocked and Vergil used the moment to use **Black Hammer** this slammed Mundus deep into the ground, however before Vergil could continue his assault Mundus raised to his feet with amazing spped and Vergil was hit by **Paradise Lost**, to finish his attack Mundus kicked Vergil and sent him towad the ground. While flying towad the ground Vergil's eyes openned and he quickly fired **Galactic Gun** and while Mundus defended from it he used **Dark Splash** and pushed Mundus back.

Mundus regained his balance and fired **Grand Cross** toward Vergil who used **Energy Barrier** to block it albeit it was destroyed by first two blast and so Vergil recieved the rest of Mundus' attack, however before Mundus could even try to relax Vergil hit him with powerful wave, **Dark Shoot**. Sensing that Vergil now had slight upper hand Mundus decided to go for sure destructive power as he used **Dead Or Alive**, energy that Mundus used for it surrounded Vergil and trapped him in white box, once it faded Vergil's armor was cracked and blood dripped from his wounds, but he was still in Shine Greymon form.

Ignoring his current state Vergil used **Dark Burst **which made heavy demage to Mundus who decided to begin their battle from square one as he Teleportated in front of surprised Vergil and used **Ultimate Sacrafice** which made both demons fall down on the ground.

Music ends

-The Human world, Fairy Tail guild-

Entire guild was silent for a long period of time but then Makarov came out with request paper.

"Erza we need S-class mage. It's an emergency." Makarov stated and Erza nodded, however before she could take request Mira who just left the infirmary took it.

"We'll do it." Mira said.

"Mira let Erza take this one." Makarov insisted.

"Vergil left... again... didn't he?" Mira asked and Makarov's eyes widened but before he could say anything Mira continued.

"I need something that can take my mind off of this situation. Don't worry, Elfman and Lisanna will go with me." Mira said and left with Elfman to find Lisanna.

-The Demon world. Battlefield-

Vergil and Mundus prepared to continue their battle, however out of nowhere Mundus started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vergil asked with caution.

"Vergil, it's time to end this, both you and me know that if we continue this fight we won't end it any time sooner." Mundus said as his voice gave away malice.

"What are you talking about? You just said that we won't end this battle any time sooner and before you said that it's time to end this. Seriously Mundus, are you out of your mind?"

"Do you know how much power holds keeps this world existing?" Mundus asked and Vergil's eyes widened as he forced himself into transforming into Reikoku.

"I'm not going to let you to even try something like that!" Vergil announced as he flied toward Mundus at high speed and pierced said demon right through his chest. Mundus' transformations started fading as he finally returned to his normal form. Vergil took his sword out and returned to human like form.

"_There's something wrong with this, there is simply no way I could kill him with such ease, don't tell me I just helped him, if it's state like this that's needed for him to... Damn it what have I done!_" Vergil cursed in his mind as he watched Mundus' body which suddenly began glowing.

Mundus' eyes opened as he started levitating, energy from entire world started surrounding now laughing demon and he began absorbing it. Vergil tried to stop him but energy was too strong and he was pushed back. Mundus' body began glowing in a blinding light and Vergil had no other choice but to cover his eyes, few moments later light died out to reveal six-leged demon, Armageddemon.

"Do you see now Vergil? After taking that power I can now crush you, go into human world and destroy everyone in it, as a bonus this world will fail to exist. With that only thing that will continue existing will be noone else but me! Age of freedom isn't going to end, there simply won't be anyone who will be able to enjoy it, I will have control over everything!" Mundus laughed as Vergil desperately tried to transform once again albeit in vain. Seeing how his opponent struggled to at least put up some sort of resistance Mundus decided to end his misery as he fired **Destiny Destroyer** which completely surrounded Vergil and was about to kill him, however seeing that he had no other option and that Vergil's survival and with that survival of humans depended on that Anshoku unleashed his true power.

Anshoku forced Vergil's body into transforming and two combined their power creating ultimate transformation Chaos Reikoku. Armor had retained it's black color, however it now had bloody red markings all over it, Death Blade and Dark Edge now had 'Termination' writen on their blades and Vergil's armor looked far more detailed, with spikes on his elbows and shoulders as well as bloody cape, a red lightning shaped mark which looked just like Vergil's scar being present in the very center of his chest.

Vergil's now transformed body erupted with energy and it completely negated Mundus' ultimate technique.

"You got one thing right Mundus. This is the end!" Vergil shouted as he dashed toward horrified and surprised Mundus, he stabbed said demon right into Mundus' head and energy left his sword and started destroying Mundus' body. Demon's body finally disappeared and Vergil looked down to see his home tearing down.

"**Termination**. Completed. Now there is only one thing left to do." Vergil said to no one but himself.

-The Human world, Fairy Tail guild, twenty minutes later-

Blaiddmon suddenly stood up with horiffied expreion on his face.

"Blaiddmon? What's wrong?" Makarov asked as he couldn't understand what just happened.

"The Demon world... it's gone. Vergil isn't back so there could be only one reason for that... He died." Blaiddmon said and for the first time mages in Fairy Tail saw a demon who actually cried and they realized... Vergil Leonidas was gone, he was most likely dead.

-About an hour later-

Three siblings sat in train with oldest one having worried expresion, Mira looked through the window and toward the sky.

"Mira-nee is something wrong?" Lisanna asked and while Elfman turned his attention to his sisters, but Mira continued looking to the distance.

"No, why are you asking?" She replied and Lisanna frowned.

"Mira-nee don't hide things from us, your magic is disturbed and your face shows that something's bothering you. Are you worried about Vergil-nii?" Lisanna asked.

"He'll be all right. This is Vergil we are talking about after all. That reckless idiot won't die so easily, I know he won't." Mira assured them although she felt as if she was trying to make herself believe in those words.

"You are right, speaking of Vergil-nii, when are you going to confess? Or are you two already together." Lisanna teased and Mira's eyes widened as she remembered kiss two mages shared.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mira stated but blush on her face betrayed her.

"Mira-nee! You two didn't get together without me knowing it, did you?" Shocked Lisanna asked.

"Elf-nii-chan can you leave us alone for few minutes I want to find out what happened between Mira-nee and Vergil-nii." Lisanna said and Efman nodded before getting out.

"You have to tell him sooner or later. Or do you want me to tell him?" Lisanna asked.

"Don't tell him..."

"All right, I won't but you have to promise that you will tell him soon."

"I don't even know if he feels the same way!" Mira snapped.

"He does!" Lisanna retorted.

"How can you be so sure?!" Mira challanged and Lisanna was about to tell her about what Vergil said but changed her mind.

"Because I hope he does..." Lisanna said.

"That's not how you assure someone." Mira joked and two sisters laughed, however that night... Lisanna died...

-Three days later-

Mira and Elfman finally calmed down enough to return back to the guild and Mira at last noticed that Vergil still didn't return.

"Blaiddmon, where is Vergil?" Mira asked and entire guild became dead silent.

"Mira, maybe you should forget about Vergil, you should try to move on from Lisanna's death. Vergil won't return." Blaiddmon slowly said.

"What are you talking about Blaiddmon? He will return, he protected me from The Beast." Mira stated but just as Blaiddmon was trying to say something no one else but Laxus announced what Mira wasn't supposed to hear, at least not yet.

"Dark Slayer is dead. The Demon world disappeared about twenty minutes after you left on that S-class job, your dear Vergil is dead." Laxus coldly said only to recieve furious punch from now transformed Blaiddmon.

"Blaiddmon... Tell me he isn't telling the truth. Vergil is alive isn't he?" Mira asked but Blaiddmon only looked down.

"Come on, anyone, just tell me that he is alive..." Mira pleaded but looks on her guildmates' faces told her everything, Vergil really was dead. With that Mira ran out of the guild and surprisingly it was her Erza who followed her.

"You are all lying! He isn't dead!" Mira screamed as she reached the hill near town, that same hill where Vergil saved her and her siblings for the very first time.

"Mira we aren't lying. You have to calm down. Do you think Vergil would have wanted you to act like this?" Erza asked.

"He protected me. His **Demon Trigger** was above me, at least half of it. It stopped Elfman and returned him to me, Vergil protected me once again. I know that he is still alive! How could he protect me if he wasn't?" Mira screamed.

"Mira... He died, you have to face the truth... I know that it's hard but you have to continue living. I don't know what you saw but it couldn't be Vergil." Erza said as she refused to believe that Vergil could protect Mira, after all if what Mira said is true then Vergil is still alive and that's something that he currently couldn't be.

"It was Vergil!" She screamed and fell down unconscious.

-One months later-

-Fairy Tail-

Fairy Tail Guild had to endure heavy loses, Lisanna who was killed by Elfman due to him losing control and previously Mira failing to use **Galactic Gun** and second was Vergil who never returned from the Demon world. Fact that boct mages were lost during same day had huge impact on mages and even mages from other Guilds. Guilds of Fiore and it's cityzens grieved for loss of such a powerful mage, even Council and some Dark Guilds paid their respect to him and his sacrafice as everything was explained by Blaiddmon few weeks after the huge battle.

As for fairy Tail, they took it as bad as they could, minor mages were grieving for their loss but those who had deepest connection with him suffered the most.

Macao talked to his son Romeo about Vergil's strenght and Wakaba was there to join him in stories that were already told.

Even Laxus changed, once he realized that Fairy Tail lost it's strongest mage he decided to give all he got to the promise two mages made a year ago.

Gildarts who had found out about events almost returned to his Guild only to be there for everyone, but he was prevented in that by Makarov who had sent him a letter.

Makarov himself had drowned himself in alcohol for few days to somehow try and overcome pain of losing one of his children.

Levy and her teammates, Jet and Droy spent days in crying and even though Jet and Droy didn't have much contact with Vergil they still cried and tried their best to comfort Levy who had decided to study as much as she could in order to try and find out if there is a way to reach demon world once again.

Cana has been drinking even more then Makarov himself and soon girl drank alchohol more than anything else, she was almost addicated to it now.

Gray stopped striping for entire month and then decided that he needed to become stronger.

Erza didn't even bother to stop guild fights which were to be frank caused by those who debated whether Vergil was still alive or not.

Happy was ironicly not happy, in fact he was so sad that even fish couldn't get small blue cat to smile.

Natsu stopped fighting for a while and dedicated himself to training.

Elfman was in deep grief due to loss of both Lisanna and Vergil and it took Natsu's speach about being a man to make him snap out of it.

Blaiddmon spent his time on his own and desperately tried to open portal to the Demon World, but he had to face the truth, the Demon World was no where to be found, it simply didn't exist any longer.

As for Mira, she had complete switch of personallity, from rebelious girl who insulted everyone and fought with Erza she turned into sweat girl who took care of everyone and her magic power was almost comepletely lost. She put up a smile and looked happy, but everyone knew, she had taken it worse then all of them combined, maybe only Blaiddmon took it as bad as her and Elfman knew it all too well, after all he did hear her crying herself to her sleep every single night.

-19 months later-

Golden eyes opened as the body hit the ground not to far away from the city known as Hargeon.

* * *

Grand grandmother was crying when she told us about the end of Vergil's battle, she looked broken and really really sad...

* * *

Chaos Arc – Finished

_**That's it for this chapter. Next time we finally get to the cannon.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**Next Arc – Macao Arc**_


	19. Fairy Tail

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thank you for reviewing. And it's finally time for the cannon!**_

_**NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85 – Aw, don't cry. I'm happy you liked those chapters, but... Does anyone notice that I published 5 chapters in less than 48 hours! I can't update faster than I already am if you want these chapters to be any good. Jokes aside I'm doing my best to keep updating more and more chapters, but I can only do that when I have nothing else to do, once I start having things to do I'll have to ask for patience. I do enjoy writing my stories, almost as much as watching anime, educative program and reading books, but unfortunately the biggest problem is one that can never be overlooked. I have life outside of my house and social life... (I'm crying here) Either way as much as I'm honored by your words you should never be addicted to anything stories like this one and all the other stories on this site are just that, stories, things that you read when you want to kick back and relax a bit, things that you simply use to escape from everything that life throws at you.**_

_**Mostiquo – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

_**Arc 6 - Macao Arc**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19 – Fairy Tail**_

* * *

-July 2nd X784 Hargeon Town-

On a train station in the Hargeon Town pink haired boy strugled to get off of the train, in fact he was currently lying on the train floor.

"Um sir..." Man called out to pink haired boy also known as Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu. Wake up we're here. Hargeon. Get up! Get up!" Happy, his blue cat tried to wake him up.

"is he okay?" A man asked.

"Aye. He always gets like this." Happy answered.

"Come on Natsu. If Vergil saw you he would be disappointed." Blaiddmon said as he looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer. This seemed to work as Natsu, albeit with some visible effort got up and stumbled out of the train.

"I'm revived!" Natsu shouted as he stepped onto the solid ground.

"Seriously you should work on that motion sickness..." Blaiddmon said and trio finally noticed that the man behind them seemed frightened.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Blaiddmon asked.

"No! Nothing!" Man said and this enraged Natsu.

"Oi bastard! Blaiddmon is our friend! He might be a demon but you have no reason to be scared of him!" Natsu shouted as he reaced out for a man only to be pulled by Blaiddmon who was now in his Demon Trigger form.

"Let it go Natsu. It's not worth it. It doesn't matter to them... Vergil died for them, yet they barely changed their opinion, at least they stopped throwing things at me, I'm fine with them being scared. For them demons will always be monsters..." Blaiddmon muttered as he dragged Natsu outside of the train station.

"We know... But still, you are our friend. They shouldn't treat you like that..." Happy said as Blaiddmon returned to his usual form.

"I have Fairy Tail, that's all I need. That's all that Vergil needed. Anyway let's go find that 'Salamander'." Blaiddmon said as they began walking through the town.

-Somewhere else-

Certain white haired male walked around the town in search of anything he could do, he wore larde hooded black cloak and sunglases to cover his eyes, but scar over his right eye and few bangs of his white hair could be seen. It's been one week since he arrived and now that everything was over he decided to return back to his home, however before he could leave for the train station he heard words that interested his sensitive ears.

"Come on, how much is it, really, you wonderful old man..." He heard from the store that he was just passing by. He had an amused look on his face as he entered the store.

"A lady should never use her looks for things like that." He stated as he faced an old man and beautiful blonde.

"What can I do for you good sir?" Old man asked.

"How much does that key cost?" He asked earning a surprised look from the blonde.

"20,000 jewels." Old man replied and cloaked man nodded.

"I see. Well here you go." Cloaked man said as he placed jewels on the counter.

"Thank you very much." Old man said, but before he could take the key and hand it to him, the cloaked man turned to leave.

"There you go, lady. Consider joining my guild. You'd fit in just fine." He said as he left the store and blonde girl followed him.

"Wait. Mister! I can't accept this." She said as she cauht up with him and handed him the key.

"Than treat me to a lunch." Man said and she eyed him.

"If you are asking me for a date..." She began but man quickly cut her off.

"Sorry, i'm already in love. There's a girl, well a woman now, in the guild I mentioned earlier that stole my heart years ago. I just don't like it when a girl uses her beauty to get what she wants." He replied and blonde girl nodded before she smiled.

"I already have a guild I want to join, but what's the name of your guild? I am Lucy by the way." She introduced herself.

"Well Lucy, I have no right to interfere if you already decided on your future guild. My name is Vergil." Vergil said and she nodded.

"Let's go. I still have to treat you." She said as they began walking toward the restaurant when they heard lots of girls going crazy over someone named 'Salamander'.

"Natsu, huh? I never thought he'd get this famous." Vergil said and Lucy looked at him.

"You know him?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are quite good friends but now that I take a better look at his magic I see that it's only an imposter. Well he dared to pick a wrong name, so he made an enemy out of me." Vergil said as he jump down on the ground.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted as she ran down, but before she could even get to him he was already in the middle of a crown facing so called 'Salamander'.

"So you are the man who dared to take a name of my friend upon yourself." Vergil muttered as he stared at the dark blue haired tall man, not that Vergil himself wasn't tall, in fact he was taller than the man in front of him, seeing as he was 191 cm tall.

"Who would you be?" Man asked.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Invoke Magic

"The better question here is why the hell are you doing this. Bora of Prominence?" Vergil asked as he took a step forward.

"Don't call me by that name!" Bora snapped at Vergil who just smirked.

"Why shouldn't I? Not that it matters." Vergil said as he dashed toward Bora who didn't even have enough time to defend himself as he got struck by Vergil's **Lightning Dragon's Thunder Fist**.

"Lightning?" Lucy asked herself in awe as she looked at Vergil's lightning powered up right fist, although she did notice that he had black glove on his hand.

Punch sent Bora flying further down the street where coincidentaly Natsu, Happy and Blaiddmon currently were.

Bora coughed up some blood as Natsu tried to help him.

"Hey. Who are you? What hapened to you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Fairy Tail wizard, Salamander, some thugh did this to me." Bora tried to lie once again but he didn't know that Natsu was in fact both Salamander and Fairy Tail's wizard, angered by Bora's lie Natsu punched him with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**.

"Listen to me, I don't care if you are a bad person or a good one. I won't let anyone get away with pretending to be Fairy Tail's wizard!" Natsu threathened and Bora tried to defend with **Hell Prominence**, which was consumed by Natsu and Bora finally realized that he was dealing with real Salamander, to prove his thought Natsu took off his coat to reveal red Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder.

"Wait Natsu. His first wound was inflicted by Lightning Mage. There's no doubt about that." Blaiddmon said as he stepped in.

"Can you describe your attacked?" Blaiddmon asked.

"He wore a cloak..." Bora muttered and Blaiddmon was disappointed as he sent Bora flying with **Earth Claw**.

"that was refreshing." Blaiddmon muttered earning a laughs from Natsu and Happy.

"He has white hair, lightning shaped scar and golden eyes." Voice said and all three of them turned to look at Vergil who took his cloak and sunglasses of revealing his white hair, lightning shaped scar and golden eyes just as he said, he was wearing dark gray leather jacket with pitch black sleveless shirt and black pants, boots and gloves, and Lucy who was standing next to him.

Music Ends

Blaiddmon was shocked and slowly moved toward Vergil while Natsu and Happy stood there frozen in shock.

"Vergil!" Blaiddmon shouted with joy before jumping onto said demon, Blaiddmon even started crying and Vergil patted his head.

"Come on now, demons never cry." Vergil said and Blaiddmon slowly stopped his tears and simply holded onto his best friend.

"Why couldn't I sense you?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil sighed.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to the guild." Vergil said

"Vergil!" They both shouted as they ran toward him as fast as they could and boy Natsu sure was fast.

"Natsu... Happy... It's good to see you again." Vergil said, but to his utmost misfortune duo launched themselves at him bombarding him in a hug and causing him to fall down.

"You... You are really alive!" Natsu cheered and Lucy's eyes widened.

"You are Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer? Vergil Leonidas? But you died!" She said as she looked at demon in question, there right in front of her was demon who was believed to be dead for almost two years.

"If you ask me I think I am alive, although those rumors were kind of true." Vergil said.

"Vergil! We missed you so much!" Happy shouted as he cringed to demon's face while Natsu almost started crying, to hell with that now he was crying while Blaiddmon just stood there rather amused.

"Calm down Natsu, Happy, I'll explain everything but now we have a lunch. Ain't that right Lucy?" Vergil asked and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said and few minutes later the group of five sat at one of the tables in the near by restaurant with Blaiddmon eaiting a beef, Happy munching on a fish while both of them sat on the table, Lucy sitting on one of the sides looking at Vergil who ate his meat rather calmly and Natsu who just stuffed everything he could take, that is until Vergil smacked his head.

"Slow down. No one is ging to steal your food, more importantly have some manners here." Vergil scolded him and Lucy chuckled a bit causing two **Dragon Slayers** to look at her a bit surprised.

"What's so funny Lucy?" Natsu asked in curious tone.

"You two. You look like two brothers, you know with older one scolding the younger one." Lucy commented and Blaiddmon began laughing along with Happy.

"Now that you mention it they could be long lost brothers! They are both **Dragon Slayers**, they are both reckless, they both care about our guild and list goes on and on." Blaiddmon said.

"So, what are **Dragon Slayers**?" Lucy asked.

"**Dragon Slayers** are mages who use **Dragon Slayer Magic**." Natsu deadpanned earning an amused look from the group.

"Really Natsu? Who told you that? Anyway, **Dragon Slayers** are mages who were trained by real dragons, our bodies can take on properties of the element we use. Natsu here is **Fire Dragon Slayer** while I am **Lightning Dragon Slayer**. Natsu was taught by Igneel, an fire dragon, I was taught by Grom, an lightning dragon, both of them disappeared on 7th July X777. Natsu wants to meet Igneel again, that's his goal, I on the other hand don't see meeting Grom as my goal, but I'd like to see him again." Vergil explained and lucy was surprised.

"Dragons exist?" She asked in utter surprise.

"Yeah, Natsu and Vergil were taught by them, Blaiddmon also saw vergil's dragon." Happy said and Lucy nodded as she tried to accept what she had just heard.

"So you are Fairy tail mages?" She asked and are all four of them nodded as Happy lifted his bag to show his Fairy Tail mark along with Vergil who revealed black Fary tail mark on his right forearm, on the other hand Natsu and Blaiddmon's marks were already visible to begin with.

"So is Fairy Tail the guild that you want to join?" Vergil asked surprising everyone but Lucy.

"Yes, it's my dream to join your guild." She said and Vergil smiled.

"Then come with us." Natsu simply said and other Fairy tail mages nodded.

"Really?" She asked and Vergil nodded.

"Sure. I don't see why not." He said and Lucy smiled at them.

-Tomorrow-

Five mages were passing close to Mt. Hakobe when Vergil suddenly stopped.

"What is it Vergil?" Natsu asked and Lucy and Happy looked at white haired mage.

"It looks like Macao has been a victim of an **Take Over** performed by Vulcan, my **Energy Sense** is not as strong as before but I can feel disturbance in his magic." Vergil explained.

"Vergil-san should we save him?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I told you already stop adding –san to my name, I'm neither old nor I like being called like that." Vergil siad softly and Lucy nodded, she slowly realized that Vergil wasn't as cold as she once believed, sure she knew that he was strong but she believed that demons would be somehow different.

"Alright, Vergil." She said and Vergil smiled as five mages climebed their way through the mountain and during their climbing Lucy summoned Horologium to keep herself from cold. Soon enough they encountered Mountain Vulcan.

"That's him, that Vulcan used **Take Over** on Macao." Vergil said.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked as she wondered what kind of abilities was Vergil using.

"It's **Energy Sense**, it's one of basic techniques used by demons and humans who were at some point thought how to use it, Natsu can also use it but not as good as Vergil who can trace even smallest amounts of energy and decide to who it belongs if he is familiar with that person." Blaiddmon explained.

"Now that you mention it... Why couldn't I sense you before, with your amount of power anyone could sense you, unless you were hiding?" Natsu wondered and Vergil sighed.

"Natsu, first off all Blaiddmon already asked me that, but to be completely frank I lost my powers, right now my magic is barely enough for me to use two **Lightning Dragon's Roars** and that's also only magic I'm capable of using other then few demon techniques." Vergil said and Natsu was comepletely taken by surprise along with Blaiddmon Happy and Lucy.

"How?" Blaiddmon asked.

"Let's talk about that later, once we return to our guild, now we have to save Macao." Vergil said as he prepared to attack Vulcan and Natsu joined him along with Lucy's Taurus.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Mahoukyou no Tabibito

"A human woman." Vulcan spoke up and ran toward Lucy in attempt to take her with him however he was pushed back by Vergil and Taurus who were followed by Natsu who kicked it with **Fire Dragon's Talons**.

"Lucy-san your body is as good as always!" Taurus commented with somehow perverted voice.

"Great, even Celestial Spirits have perverts, I should have known it." Vergil commented before returning his full attention toward Vulcan who just pushed Natsu away and sent said mage flying toward Taurus, however Vergil **Flash Stepped** in front of Taurus and stopped Natsu's flight with his right hand.

"I think it's time to end this. Don't you agree Natsu, Bliaddmon?" Vergil asked and Natsu smirked as Blaiddmon transformed into his **Demon Trigger**.

"I'm all fired up now! Let's end this!" Natsu announced and werewolf like demon and two **Dragon Slayers** dashed toward surprised Vulcan and punched it with combination of **Earth Claw**, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** and **Lightning Dragon's Thunder Fist**. Vulcan fell down and soon it's body faded to reveal bruised Macao.

Music ends

"Amazing... They did it..." Lucy muttered.

"Of course we did. Everyone in our guild is our family, and I mean everyone, Gramps and Mira, even those annoying jerks, Fairy Tail wizards always protect their friends and that's why we decided to save Macao." Natsu said and Vergil smiled at the thought of Mira.

"I honestly couldn't agree more." He admitted.

-About an hour later-

Macao finally woke up only to see unfamiliar blonde girl, Natsu, Happy, Blaiddmon and Vergil, wait Vergil! He quickly pushed himself into sitting position and looked at white haired mage who he believed was dead.

"You are alive? How? How did that happen? What happened to you back then?" Macao asked multiply questions.

"I'm sorry for worring all of you, just lots of things happened and in the same time they didn't, it's kind of hard to explain like this." Vergil said and Macao who had finally overcame his shock took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I took down 19 of them but 20th took me by surprise." Macao apologized.

"You shouldn't apologize, you did a great job." Vergil said and Macao smirked.

"It's good to have you back Vergil." Macao said and others couldn't agree more.

-Tomorrow-

-Streets of Magnolia town-

Macao acompanied by Vergil, Blaiddmon, Natsu, Lucy and Happy finally returned to his son who had became sick worried, but once he saw his father young Romeo jumped into his arms and hugged him, however due to his son's sudden action Macao fell down on the ground and after heartwarming father-son reunion five mages were on their way toward their guild when Romeo called out.

"Natsu-nii! Happy! Blaiddmon! Thank you! Thank you to you two as well!" Romeo thanked four mages.

"Romeo those are new recruit Lucy and that one was Vergil, the one that I always talked about, he is alive and had returned bact to us." Macao explained and Romeo decided to add few words.

"Lucy-nee, Vergil-nii! Thank you!" He added and although everyone answered him Lucy was surprised to see that Vergil didn't seem bothered by the fact that a human child just referded to him as an older brother in fact he had big smile on his face and was happy about that.

-Few minutes later close to Fairy Tail-

Lucy, Natsu and Happy entered the guild while Vergil decided to stay out for few minutes longer in order to give Lucy time to join before announcing her return back to the guild while blaiddmon rested on Vergil's shoulder. Needless to say he soon heard mages fighting against each other in another friendly fight, however due to having new recruit he decided to stop them and he entered the hall.

"Fairy Tail wizards!" He shouted and every single wizard looked at him, Gray let go of another mage he was holding and was about to punch, Levy let go of her book and Cana dropped her drink, Elfman was surprised, while Mira stood there refusing to belive that everything was truth, that he was alive and back.

"I'll explain everything but first I should say hi to everyone, don't you think?" Vergil said and as if on cue both Levy and Cana hugged him in tight embrace.

"Welcome back Vergil-nii." Two said in union as Blaiddmon jumped away from his favorite place, Vergil's shoulder while Vergil hugged two girls.

"Welcome back Vergil!" Entire guild cheered as some cried tears of happiness Master came down and welcomed Vergil with fatherly hug before welcoming Lucy and deciding to take Mira's job and give Lucy her Fairy Tail mark, all that time Mira looked at Vergil who finally turned his full attention toward her as entire guild calmed down in order to give two mages space and time that they despertely needed.

"Mira..." Vergil tried to explain but he recieved furious glare from Mira, something that no one had recieved ever since that day.

"Don't speak, I don't want to hear any excuses. You were alive and you didn't return to us. Can you even comperhand with pain everyone felt, with pain that I felt? I believed in you but you betrayed that trust." Mira said as her tears fell down and she tried to leave but Vergil followed her into the basement of the guild's building.

"Mira wait!" Vergil called out but she didn't listen and when he realized that she would keep acting like that he pinned her to the wall, she tried to push him back but even though he was now much weaker and she felt that now that they were close he was still stronger then her when it came to brutal force.

"I wanted to return I just couldn't, The Demon world was destroyed and I have no idea what happened to me after that, I just woke up near Hargeon few days ago without any idea where am I or how much time passed." He tried to explain with least amount of words and he felt her resistance fading and turning into tight hug which he returned.

"I'm sorry I was angry, happy, I don't even know, I was confused and I wanted answers right away, even though I knew you would explain everything as soon as you could, I also knew that you most likely had a good reason for this but my anger just blinded me back there." She said.

"I missed you." Vergil said and Mira smiled.

"I missed you too."

"Somehow I can't help but to think that you wanted to make me come here and spend some time with me on your own." Vergil joked.

"Be quiet for a minute Devil Boy." Mira said and Vergil chuckled as two enjoyed in each others company before returning back to the rest of their Guild and they cheered along with Lucy who found out from Cana about Vergil and Mira's feelings for each other.

"_It's good to be home._" Vergil thought as he looked at his fellow guildmates.

About an hour passed since Vergil came back with Natsu, Happy and newcomer Lucy and now white haired demon had everyones attention.

"It's time for me to explain everything." Vergil said as everyone sat down to listen to what happened.

"While I fought against Mundus the Demon World recieved lots of demage, however it could still continue existing, that is if fight finished quickly, but that changed when Mundus began asbsorbing it's energy. Once he took all of it Demon World was twenty minutes from exploding, because of that energy he transformed into Armageddemon. That form had power that I couldn't even compare with, that is until Anshoku unleashed his ultimate transformation and he and I combined our powers and I achieved new form Chaos Reikoku." Vergil started his explanation as everyone listened with complete focus, even Lucy who hadn't even been in the Guild for more than two hours was listening without allowing anything to break her attention, after all it wasn't everyday that she could listen to the story of how Vergil was still alive.

"After transforming I used technique called **Termination**, it killed Mundus but it didn't stop Demon World from falling apart, I was sure I would die once the Demon World began disappearing, but somehow I survived, unfortunately I have no idea how. I only know I woke up few days ago near Hargeon and that's it, but on the other hand I paid my price, using Chaos Reikoku form comes with price, mine was losing almost all of my power, fortunately with chance of regaining it. This leaves me with enough power to use two **Lightning Dragon's Roars** per day, to put it bluntly right now I'm most likely weaker then Natsu, however my experiance is still far above his so all in all I guess I could go up against Erza." Vergil said and everyone finally understood why they couldn't find him and why his power felt so weak when compared to his previous state, then everyone was silent for few moments before everyone other then Vergil shouted.

"Let's throw a party for Vergil's return!" They cheered and Vergil couldn't believe his ears, those crazy wizards just forgot about everything and started having fun, he started laughing, this sure was Fairy Tail that he remembered, even if there was one person missing, Lisanna. When he heard from Natsu that she had died he was devastated, girl that he saw as his little sister was dead and he couldn't be there to stop that or at least comfort Mira and Elfman, he felt helpless and while it's true that demons never cry, well with Blaiddmon being exception along with few other demons and him back when he thought that Mira was dead, it's still sort of a fact that some demons have a knack for moping and well that's exactly what Vergil did when he found out about Lisanna.

-Later that night-

-Vergil's pov-

Welcoming party ended about an hour ago and Mira was in the guild cleaning, however I returned in order to provide her with some unexpected company, hopefully she wasn't going to complain. I sat at one of the tables waiting for her to finish her job. However, I couldn't help but look at her, she looked like an entirely different person, sure she was still beautiful and all but, she was really different now.

"You've changed..." I suddenly muttered and she gave me a kind smile, one that made my heart beat fast.

"So that's what you were thinking about." She said kindly as she continued cleaning.

"I love you." I whispered and she looked at me with questioning look.

"Did you say something?" She asked and I nodded.

"I asked if you want to take a walk around the town tonight." I lied my way out of it and she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Elfman will worry and it's been a long day for everyone, maybe next time." She told him and I faked a smile.

"I see, well I suppose you are right, it really was a long day." I said.

"Leonidas/Mirajane..." We said in the same time, in he guild when others were around we couldn't really feel the tension between us but now that we were actually alone, with no one in the same building as the two of us, things were clear... When did simple talking end up being so complicated?

"What's with 'Leonidas'?" I asked and she looked away.

"I could ask you the same thing. Weren't you always calling me "Mira"?" Mira replied and there was a long awkward silence in the hall.

"I guess things just can't suddenly go back to the way they were..." I said with a sad smile.

"It's..." Mira tried to say but I continued.

"How could they when I almost killed you..." I said and saw that her eyes widened.

"It's not about that. It's just that you've been away for so long, I missed you and I'm happy that you are back, but things... are just different. After that day, I, you, us, it can never be the way it was before..." Mira admitted and I didn't fail to notice how she failed to cover that saddness when she said "us".

"I know... but aren't you also scared?" I asked.

"Also? Scared of what?" Mira asked.

"Scared of giving it one more try?" I asked and her eyes widened slightly.

"I... How would you feel if I disappeared?" She asked and I looked into her eyes with such intensity that almost caused her to look away, but, I hoped that she would see it in my eyes, even my emotions that she was yet to fully realize, my love for her that she didn't know about, my fears, darkness in my soul and heart and just how beautiful it looked because of light, that for some reason looked as if it was calling out for it's creator, for her. But, I also saw her fears, I saw that she truly was scared of losing me again, she wanted to sstart again, but that fear stopped her.

"Listen, about Lisanna, I am sorry..." I apologized and although I knew this wasn't the best moment, hell there would never be a good moment for this. I could be the smartest person in this world I could never find the good moment for this, but it had to be said. And she broke down, she fell into my arms as she began sobbing. My heart began cracking everytime I heard her sobbing which slowly turned into her crying her heart out as I hugged her tightly. She held onto me as if her life depanded on it as her tears fell down onto my shirt.

"Lisanna died, we thought that you died... How do you think I felt? I was broken up inside and no one could pick me up. Guild tried, they really tried, but they couldn't... Just don't leave again. I can't return Lisanna, but you are here, just stay with me..." She said as her crying slowly began stopping about an hour after it began.

"I won't leave you, I promise... I will always return to you." I said and kissed her forehead lightly, we stayed like that for few more minutes when Mira began panicking.

"What's wrong?" I asked and realization finally hit me as we both began blushing, a lot. Somewhere along the lines Mira ended up sitting in my lap and during the time she cried our bodies ended up being pressed to each other all that time. But then I began laughing as I tightened my grip on her.

"Vergil! Let me go! This is embarrassing!" Mira shouted at me as I continued laughing, although both of us sported massive blushes.

"Come on Mira. We've hugged each other many times." I teased her and she smacked me on the head.

"Not like this!" She faked shouting as she also began laughing.

"I love you." I suddenly confessed and both of us stopped laughing as our eyes widened. I let go of Mira who moved a bit away from me and just looked me in the eyes.

"You... What?" She asked in utter surprise and I knew that there was no backing away now.

"I love you. I am in love with you Mirajane Strauss." I said completely serious.

"You love me?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes. I love you." I said yet again and she began blushing even more than before and I couldn't believe just how cute she looked right now, not that she wasn't always cute, but this was... I don't know, simply the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"That's not something you say all of a sudden!" She suddenly shouted at me as she stood up and smacked me on the head.

"I know... But, it's true." I said and she smirked at me seductively. Oh, damn it. Someone please just snap me out of this! She sat on the table and motioned for me to come with her finger as she leaned onto her other hand. Damn it this woman! She was acting so innocently only few moments ago! Now she was acting like Mira I used to know and to hell with that I liked it. She still had that flame inside of her, although she now had that seductive look in her eyes.

I walked up to her and she grabbed my shoulder before she fell down on the table. I looked into her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes I just loved, then I looked down at her lips, I wanted them, a lot and with the way they were parted now I fought already lost battle to stop myself fro just kissing her here and now.

"I love you too." She said and my eyes widened before I leaned in and claimed her lips. They were so soft, so warm and I enjoyed felling them against my own lips, our kiss was soft at first but, as we continued I softly nibbled on her lower lips as she let out a small moan and it was like a music to my ears, I repeated the action as I slowly moved my left arm under her and placed it on the middle of her back while I used my right hand to softly caress her chin all that while softly tasting her lips. She finally moved her hands as she placed them around my neck and deepened the kiss. However, seeing that she was slowly losing her breath I gave her another soft peck on the lips and separated from her. She pouted slightly in response and I chuckled as I gave her another soft kiss and then finally decided to just hug her while making sure she isn't lying on the deck and that her body is instead simply supported by my hand.

"So... What now?" She asked and I blinked. In all seriousness, what now? I pushed myself up slightly so I could look at her before answering.

"I don't know, if you are comfortable with it, I am willing to go for it. Two of us as a couple I mean." I said and only answer she gave me was the only answer I needed, she gave me another kiss as we stood up.

"I'll walk you home." I said and she smiled at me before she took my hand and lead me to her home.

-Few minutes later-

It didn't take us too long to get to Mira's house, yet it was a nice walk.

"Nee-chan! Where were you?!" Elfman who was seemengly ready to go to the guild right now shouted at us.

"With my boyfriend." Mira said and Elfman's eyes widened as he looked at Mira, than at me and than at both of us, before hugging both of us in a bear hug.

"About time. Vergil you will have to continue being a real man if you want to be with my sister!" Elfman told us as he let us go and while Mira smiled I just smirked.

"Sure thing." I said and then we heard Mira yawning.

"Sleepy?" I simply asked and she nodded as she leaned onto me.

"Come on Mira. You don't want me to baby you, now do you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Just tonight." She said and I gave away a playful sigh, but just then Mira moved toward her doors and winked at me.

"Just kidding." She said and I smirked as I picked her up bridal style.

"Vergil!" She shouted as Elfman and I laughed at her.

"Come on Princess, your should have been in your bed hours ago." I teased her and she smacked my right shoulder playfully.

"It's only 11:30 PM." She complained and I smirked as I carried her to her bedroom. We entered her bedroom and I laid her down on her sheats and she pulled me into another kiss.

"Thank you, now get out. I need to change. And you need to go home." She ordered playfully and I saluted in the same manner as I turned around.

"Make sure you don't have nightmares, Devil Boy." Mira said with kindest smile and I smiled as I looked at her.

"Sweet dreams, Mira." I said and closed the doors behind me.

"Vergil. I know you, I know what kind of person you are. So, take care of my sister. I'll trust you with her, but hurt her and I will kill you." Elfman said as I faced him, this time on my own.

"I will take care of her. Don't worry." I said and he smiled.

"I know. If it's you I can always say that she will be happy." He told me and I smiled.

"Good night." I told him as I left the house.

* * *

That was... surprising... I never thought they would just confess like that. What was wrong with grand grandmother, she was reallly blushing when she told us that part of the story?

* * *

Macao Arc – Finished

* * *

_**Surprise! I chose to make them confess right here and now. I don't know why, but when I began wiriting the last scene I just continued typing and it ended up like this. What? I'm just a human I can change my mind.**_

* * *

_****__Next A_rc – Daybreak arc

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Forming A Team**_


End file.
